The Forgotten Wife
by NamineNasha
Summary: Their worlds were different. He was trained in ninjutsu, to kill since he was five and to be a leader his entire life. All that was important to him was his little brother and the survival of his clan. She was trained all her life to be a wife, to be a living doll and nothing more. Their lives were meant to simply pass, but he made so much more happen. MadaraOc
1. One

**Good day to you all, this is a story me and Minami, another fellow Fanfic writer, have collaborated on. We hope you enjoy this, we both love Madara, he may be an evil son of a bitch, but at one time he was a good man! This is a story we've created about when he was a good man! About who we think he could have married!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It would be a mission like all the others.

He would be protecting a bunch of spoiled pampered nobles that couldn't do a thing for themselves, him and his clan. They were hired to watch over the compound and a bride to be. He heard the Ito clan was in a land struggle with the Yamamoto clan in order to keep from war even if for a little time they were giving a sacrificial lamb. He was hired to stop sneak attacks and keep the lamb alive and breathing for her wedding day.

A dismal future but that was the life of a noble.

They were born to be bargaining chips while he and his kind were born to be weapons of complete destruction. Walking along the stone wall with his brother and a handful of their best he eyed it, just like all the other compounds. Surrounded by walls, tall walls dressed up to look pretty to simply hide the fact that nobles were caged birds. Beautiful but useless in the real world set free and they would perish in a matter of days.

Starve because they're so use to being fed or be killed because their use to their walls keeping everyone out.

It was disgusting.

"Brother you should really get that sour look off your face. Nobles are so sensitive you'll scare them if you scowl at them," said Izuna giving him weary look.

"I know what to do Izuna I don't need you to remind me," said Madara annoyed.

"I'm only reminding you brother! After all you shouldn't ruin your handsome face with a scowl you'll never get a girl like that. Unlike me you're required to get a wife and have children. If you plan on keeping a girl with you you're going to have to give a friendly smile from time to time," said Izuna lightly.

Letting out a deep sigh Madara remember that annoyance, he was required to provide an heir for the clan.

He was the leader and the leader had to give an heir, with the increase of fights between the Uchiha and the Senju he was getting more and more pressure to marry. They wanted his power to continue on through the clan which meant finding a wife to have his children. Pushing those thoughts from his head he focused on the mission when they finally arrived at the gate, walking through with the guard parting giving him and his clan members plenty of room. The house was large and gorgeous surrounded by trees and flowers. Red roses surrounded the house and he was almost blinded by the colorful gardens within the grounds.

Letting out a low whistle Izuna gave a grin, "Wow we should hire their gardener to design our gardens," said Izuna impressed.

Looking over Madara shook his head, "We have training grounds, not gardens," he scowled.

Smiling Izuna crossed his arms, "Oh come on brother a small garden would be nice just to you know relax in wind down," said Izuna chuckling.

"You can keep asking for a garden but I refuse to turn part of the training grounds into a little garden for you. We are ninja we train and that's all," said Madara annoyed.

"We can have a hobby outside of ninjutsu brother," said Izuna casually before smiling at a servant girl who came up to them. Signaling the others to stay both he and Izuna followed after the little servant.

Walking behind the girl he let out an aggravated sigh when Izuna stepped forward to flirt with the girl, "So tell me who did your master's gardens beautiful," said Izuna winking at the girl.

Blushing she looked down bashful, "Kaguya the youngest of the Lord Ito's daughters designed the gardens. She spends most of her time outside so he gave her the gardens as a gift for her fifth birthday," said the girl.

"Wow his youngest did all that at age five," he said stunned.

"Oh no Uchiha-sama she adds to it with the passing years when we started on the gardens for her they were I guess you could say awful. But she eventually got them this way, as you could tell she like colors," said the girl smiling.

"Kaguya is the youngest the one getting married off that's a shame leaving behind her gardens," said Izuna frowning. It was bound to happen though after all she would eventually leave home to marry. Both notice when the servant girl wilted slightly though, that was a tad unusual usually servants hated their spoiled master.

"Yes it will be a shame," she said quietly.

Stopping in front of the doors the girl kneeled down before opening the door for them, bowing her head as enter she informed them the Lady would be with them shortly before closing the door.

Listening to her retreating steps Izuna relax slightly, "That's unusual you don't usually find a servant who actually genuine likes their nobles. You think she's one of those who wish she were a normal girl, I have to say I always find them the most annoying," said Izuna amused.

"I don't care as long as she doesn't prove herself difficult. I hate when they try to run," said Madara calmly keeping his eyes closed as he waited. Looking around Izuna frowned at the décor it was rather gaudy like whoever designed it was trying too hard to show they had wealth. There were ugly vases most likely forth a fortune for reasons unknown to him, paintings of samurai, old armor, and plenty of pointless furniture.

"Nobles always have so much ugly stuff that's always so damn expensive I will never get why, also why do they always have so much furniture. Do you think any of that furniture is actually being used?" asked Izuna curious.

Peeking over to see his brother begin to stand up Madara grabbed him putting him back in place, "Don't see I rather not listen to some woman screech and think you're robbing her,," snapped Madara.

"I'm just curious I mean seriously they have all this excess furniture they also have excess rooms it makes you wonder are they actually filled with stuff or just empty and there for show," said Izuna quizzical.

"I could care less," said Madara sighing. Quieting down once more when footsteps were heard both looked to the door, sliding it open revealed the Lady of the house. Studying her Madara took in every detail of the woman before them.

She impressively tall probably only a couple of inches shorter than himself.

She had a beautiful face with narrow green eyes with a beauty mark near the corner of her mouth on the left. Her hair was dark red styled in an eccentric bun with jewel combs and pins, her robes were deep red with decorations of flowers and butterflies, and a golden obi. For the most part she kept her skin and body hidden except for the front of her robes showing off her cleavage. She was apparently very proud of her large bust and wanted to show the world.

"Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha I presume?" she asked walking in like she was a queen.

That was probably the treatment she received in her lair. Walking in behind her was an equally tall girl buried in robes of royal blue, deep purple, and dark green. She looked much like the woman only with long raven hair she simple kept tied back. Her eyes were a lot lighter and she had somewhat softer features but had the underlining striking features of the woman who was probably her mother.

"Lady Karin and…" said Madara nodding at Karin before trailing off when his gaze landed on the other girl, "You make call me Kaoru, Uchiha-sama" said the girl respectfully.

"Alright then shall we get straight down to business then," said Madara frowning. He would like to start his job as soon as possible. Get a feel for the girl so he could predict her movements. "Right then what would you like to do Mr. Uchiha?" asked Karin waiting for his response.

"I'll be taking over your daughter's protection personally. As for the compound my brother will be in charge of it and your family's protection along with the other members. Now if you would be so kind as pointing into the direction of your daughter," Madara demanded coolly.

"Kaoru where is _Kaguya?!_" snapped Karin.

Watching her irritation raise both men shared a look; there was certainly a story behind this Kaguya. One Madara would be requiring as soon as possible. "She should be in her room like you told her if not then I don't know you haven't let me leave your side since I got here" said Kaoru her tone icy.

"Then who's watching her?!" asked Karin looking over with a glared.

"Who usually watches her when I'm at my husbands?" asked Kaoru sighing.

There was a silence that hung in the room one that made Madara's head start to pound, how stupid where nobles. They didn't even keep an eye on their sacrifice. Standing he gave both women a cold stare, "I will find her," he said leaving.

"Good luck brother and be gentle," said Izuna giving him a carefree smile.

Nodding he walked away before getting the servant from before to show him Kaguya's room.

Following her, he couldn't help but notice this Kaguya was set away from the family. She was put more toward the outskirts of the house another strange thing he put on his list. She must have done something to get thrown away.

The third and final thing that had him convince everything was not what it seemed was her room.

He had seen many noble's rooms, they were filled with useless things, and hers was practically bare. She had clothes, jewels, and make up like any other noble but they weren't as grand. She had very few valuables in fact the only thing that seemed to be personal was a ratty bunny rabbit with a faded dirty blue ribbon around its neck. Looking to the servant who was waiting for him he decided to find out exactly what was going on with this daughter.

"Tell me why this Kaguya is treated so coldly, and know you can't lie to me, I'll know if you do," said Madara frowning.

"I don't know if it's my place to gossip about my master's sir," said the girl quietly.

"Then don't look at it as gossip look at it as informing me to keep your mistress safe. You at least want this Kaguya to be kept safe correct?" questioned Madara not really looking for a yes.

"Yes sir, well Kaguya is masters illegitimate daughter. I don't know exactly who her mother is but master went away one summer and spring and came back with Kaguya," said the woman.

"Illegitimate huh, so that's why Karin seems so cold toward her and doesn't keep tabs on her," he said rolling his eyes. That made perfect sense. She was bent of out place because her lord cheated on her and even fathered a child from the affair.

"Mistress Karin never accepted Kaguya as did most of her children. Only Mistress Kaoru and Master Mitsukuni have accepted Kaguya. I'm not sure if Kaguya is even aware of her parentage, but she knows she's not welcome, so she separated herself from the family. Once she was old enough, she even got a room away from them," said the servant continuing.

"Do you have an idea where she might be," he questioned.

The woman seemed to know Kaguya fairly well. Looking nervous she nodded, "I like to point out she does this every day and it's not her running away, but she goes outside the walls every day. After lessons, she leaves the grounds," said the servant nervously. Giving a brisk nod Madara disappeared to the back wall, it was closest to the girl's room and he found her tracks right away. Following them it wasn't long he found her outer robes hanging on a branch.

They were dark blue lined in silver with designs on it that looked like burst of fireworks in red, purple, green, light blue and whites. There were also stars making the kimono look like the night sky. Leaping into the trees he finally found the girl about a mile away from the robes. Studying from up on a branch he was shield from her gaze by the leaves, but where he stood he had a perfect view of her. Watching the younger girl splash around in the water like a child he frowned.

She didn't live up to her name sake she wasn't stunning beautiful like the famous moon princess. Not to say she wasn't beautiful. She was a lovely girl with big brown doe eyes, with flecks of gold glittering in them. Her hair was sleek and black almost as dark as his, at the moment her hair was tied back. If he guessed though, when down, it would hang to her knees. She had a nice complexion with marshmallow looking rosy cheeks and full lips that made a bright and cheery smile.

Not something he was expecting a sacrificial lamb to wear.

After all she was most likely walking into a life of abuse and ridicule. He heard rumors about the man she was to marry. He was a foul human being who used women for meaningless affairs, and was known to smack them around afterward. Then there was the fact she was from an enemy court that was sure to get her whispers and backstabbing. She would get accused of things unfairly her life would be hell. If he was a kind man he end her misery here and now but he was none of those.

He was Madara Uchiha, the only man who could stand up the Hashirama Senju, and a man who put his job before everything else.

Leaping down he waited on the bank for her to notice him, mentally marking mission begin. He would begin watching over her while Izuna and the rest protected the rest of the clan and the house. It was probably a good five minutes before Kaguya finally notice him it seemed the girl wasn't aware of her surroundings.

The little idiot didn't see him till she slipped on a stone in her little stream. Watching her scramble he couldn't help but notice how clumsy each movement was. He was so unused to non-ninjas. For the longest time she stared at him with a look that crossed between awe and wonder, which made him wonder what she was thinking. Then she flushed red in embarrassment before she began to edge toward the other bank.

It seemed introductions needed to be made before she panic.

* * *

A lone man stood on the bank.

He was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen, he was stunning, more gorgeous than any of her brothers and they were handsome.

Long spiky raven hair that reached his waist, she kind of wanted to run her fingers through it. It looked soft but she had been deceived before. He had a handsome, but surly face. He looked pretty mean, his expression was harder than most ninjas she had seen pass by. His eyes were beetle black and he had sun-kissed skin. Also try as he might, his impressive body could not be hidden under his dark robes. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, he surpassed all the men and women she had met. He was an angel in black, but spying the large fan on his back slapped her back to reality.

He could be an enemy, a ninja hire by the Yamamoto family sent to kill her to spark war. Her own family sent out for ninja but she couldn't be sure that this man belonged to the clan Karin and her father hire. They sent word to the Uchiha clan but she had never seen a Uchiha.

"Don't run, you'll simply make my job harder, I'm Madara Uchiha, your mother sent word to our clan asking for protection. We answered and now I'm your protector," said the angel. Nodding mutely she hid her mouth behind her hand as her lips curled to make a smile. It seemed the angel was here to protect her. Or should she call him the devil after all he would keep her alive so she could go on to be Lord Yamamoto's daughter-in-law. Either role could fit the man, he made a beautiful black angel and a devilish demon king. Not to mention she once read somewhere that evil was supposed to have a tempting face.

"Are you going to say anything?" the angel or devil asked looking rather annoyed.

Letting her arm drop she gave him a nervous smile before shaking her head no. She rather not talk to him, ninjas as much as they fascinated her, they also scared her. They were impressive beings who did the impossible. They could kill others without so much as batting their eyes. Their skills were amazing and they could do just about anything. Walking toward the shore she could feel his eyes on her, this would be the longest weeks of her life that was for sure.

Once on dry ground she started walking along the shore line toward her clothes, with Madara behind her taking in their surroundings.

Pulling her hair over her shoulder she rung it out and it wasn't long before they finally reached her robes. Looking back she wondered how she should tell him she needed a moment alone. She brought a backup under robe because last time she came back with damp robes and got caught by Karin, she got the lecture of a life time. She tried her best to stay away from that woman; Karin hated her with a passion for some reason. One would think you have to love your own child, but that woman did care about blood ties. Picking up her white robes before looked back at Madara with a frown, wondering how to ask him to leave.

Watching him look at her his eyes drifted down to the new white robe, he nodded before turning around, it seemed he wouldn't leave but he wouldn't look at her so that was at least good. Frowning she shrugged, that was the best she would get, untying her robe she slipped it off.

Shivering when the wind blew she picked up a small towel before drying off all she could, not noticing when her guest snuck a small peek.

Looking at her reflection in the almost still stream Madara gave a small smirk of appreciation, she wasn't that bad to look at. Her body was different from the ninja women he was use to; where they had muscular bodies hers was soft. Not in the pudgy way but in a way of someone who never worked hard. She had nice curves ones that made a man's hands itch. Her bust was also nice not quite as big as Karin, but she didn't lack anything up there.

Kaguya had a very nice body, she wasn't stick skinny like many, she had meat on her bones, but she wasn't completely overweight. He rarely found a female noble before marriage, to be fat. Their bodies and faces were their tickets into a good marriage. They invested all their time and not to mention money, into their looks.

She wasn't as polished as her sister or Karin, but she had invested some time in her looks.

Looking away before he could get caught Madara wiped the smirk of his face. All the while Kaguya got redressed not knowing her companion snuck a peek. Tying her obi she sighed under the uncomfortable weight of her robes, why did she have to wear so many layers? She always got too hot and not to mention it was difficult to move quickly in the blasted robes. She wished she could wear a simple kimono like Kana, her caretaker and best friend. Her robes looked so light and they didn't weigh her down, or make her fell like she was burning up in the summer.

Leading Madara back to the wall that shield herself and her family, she looked at the top, she wished could actually climb the wall. Her crack was getting too tight, "Tell me how you get outside, I doubt you can climb the wall. It's too smooth and no trees are close enough to allow you to climb over," he said frowning. Walking over to a veil of ivy she pulled it back to show a dark gap in the wall it was narrow and shielded by ivy on both sides. She probably barely just fit through.

Nodding, he sighed heavily, letting his nostrils flare, their own guard were either idiots who didn't check the walls, or she bribed them to keep quiet. He would make sure the wall was watched. Slipping through the crack she found Madara already on the other side when she squeezed out. It wasn't a surprise. After all he simple could jump over while she had to force her body through the crack. It was easier when she was a kid before she got a butt and breast.

Sometimes she hated growing up, it made everything harder when she did.

Once she hit puberty she knew when she married, it would be to the vilest man because Karin hated her. Then lo and behold, five years later she was. It took Karin a lot longer than she figured but she did it. She would be marrying a monster from the rumors. A womanizing monster that was known to be abusive whenever he was in a foul mood. "Contemplating your doom?" question Madara with a hint of a cruel smirk adoring his handsome features.

Staring at his cruel smirk Kaguya just smiled she was so use to that look on her siblings faces it never really bothered her. Shaking her head she lead him toward the house ignoring his attempts to get something out of her, she was never one for outburst. She learned long ago that yelling and stomping her feet wouldn't get her, her way. In fact it would only lead to a slap across the face and a long lecture. She learned that beautiful little lesson at age seven.

She wanted a doll that her sister had so she wrecked it then threw a tantrum when she got in trouble, Karin slapped her across the face and Kaoru gave her a lecture. Walking through the twisting hall she led her shadow to the library. When she was indoors or it was rainy that's where she stayed. Opening the sliding door she entered the darken room it had two windows that let in little light. It was usually always dark her dad and Karin more or less made this room for show, but when she discovered the tiny jewel she found she liked reading. It was the only way she could see things outside her walls for the longest time.

Picking up the last book, she eyed Madara who stood at the door looking around with little interest, she really hoped he wasn't a complainer. Before she went to sit, she lite up the lanterns in the room to give it more light. Grabbing a couple of more books she took to the back hiding herself in the back corner of the room away from Madara. That man seriously scared her and he hadn't done anything to her. It was just his aura, it was just so intimidating.

So dark and heavy it felt like a heavy fog around her.

It was hard to believe someone so beautiful, could be so scary, she always thought the truly beautiful were always supposed to be well amazing.

They were supposed to be incredibly kind along with generous, powerful, and encouraging.

Of course her only source of information was books and in them happy endings happen, which didn't happen in real life.

* * *

She was quiet, not to mention a child. The letter he read about her stated she was nineteen but she looked so much younger, she could probably pass for sixteen. It was probably due to her eyes; the big doe eyes made you think of a child. The look of innocent only added to that. Innocence's wasn't something you often see in girl's her age. Sighing he walked over to a seat and sat down; at least this girl would be easy. She didn't speak, and was still.

The only thing she did that could be considered bad, was her ventures outside.

He should probably take that from her but he would allow it, she only had so much freedom till she was locked away in marriage. Mind as well let her have her last few weeks in freedom. Settling in a spot he closed his eyes before entering almost a meditated state, searching for chakra he began to check his brother's work. Since the compounds was shaped more or less like a rectangle Izuna assigned two guards to the shorter walls and four to the long side.

The house was being guarded by five and he himself was watching the family along with two others, it also seemed he took control of the family's natural guard by having them patrol the outside grounds. They would weed out the pathetic from the real threats. Now all that was left was to wait he had the girl under his protection and Izuna had effectively taken care of everything else.

Opening his eyes he let out a soft sigh, for a few moments he listen to the sound of Kaguya's page turning before picking up a book of his own. It was set out on the table with a couple of others it seemed to be a fairytale book; it was rather worn out for something in a nobles house. And if he recalled correctly there were no children. The eldest daughter Kaoru had twin boys but they were their father while Kaoru visited, there was a possibility they might visit.

It seemed the ill-fated illegitimate princess was a fan of fairy tales unless another frequented the library. Hearing the squeak of a window opening Madara narrowed his eyes when the scent of summer blew inside the room. There was also a hint of fall today, it had been a decent day, warm with a cool breeze, but autumn was rearing its head. It was almost time for the leaves to turn and for frosts to cover the land.

This would probably be one of the last warm days for the rest of the year. How fitting for it to be a beautiful day when he was sealing the fate of a lamb's fall, it seemed his grandmother was right when she called him a cruel wolf, a very fitting title for one such as himself.

* * *

**If you like it, please tell us!**


	2. Two

**Here is chapter two!**

**We do not know Naruto.**

* * *

She didn't speak to him.

Not a word passed through her lips for the two weeks they stayed together; when it was time for answers she just played charades with him. Madara didn't know whether to be baffled that a human being could stay silent for that long or be insulted she didn't speak to him. He was unsure if she was supposed to be shy or if she feared him. The only thing he was certain of was that it was all too amusing trying to get her to speak.

Day after day he tried new things to make her talk.

From staring her down to the point he knew she wanted to scream at him to look away to asking question after question. After that he would do things he knew bugged her such as mess with her precious books, flowers, and even her little ratty bunny rabbit. He got his best reaction out of her when he did that but she didn't speak. No she just made a noise that voiced her complete horror and concern when he grabbed it.

Her face contorted in deep fear and the rest of the day she carried the rabbit everywhere she went eyeing him carefully if he ventured to close. After the rabbit though, he quit for a couple of days since she was leery of him. Once she was back to pleasant he started up again this time messing with her directly. He made sure she could never openly see him do it but he would give her a sarcastic smile from time to time to show her he was. He would pull at her clothes discreetly or mess with her hair by taking her pins and combs dropping them behind her.

It was fun watching her get red in the face as her angry and annoyance built up inside, after she fixed her hair for the fifth time that day.

Yet not a single word of angry passed through her lips, she didn't even give any growls or hisses. She stayed completely silent never giving him the pleasure to finally hear her voice. He came up with something new every day yet still the little lady wouldn't give him what he seek, the simple sound of her voice. Sitting outside of her room he listened in on her lesson her teachers all had a certain tone when they taught her he notice.

They just talk they read their lesson then was done with.

When he looked in a couple of times he found the student staring blankly. It seemed they gave up on teaching her and she just didn't care. He knew it wasn't due to the student unwilling to learn. She was very eager to learn. She read books like they nourished her, she read everything and anything she got her hands on to. She read about medicine, history, gardening, herbs, animals, food, biology, anatomy, and even books dealing with law. Her favorite books however were adventure, she read the books with a certain longing look on her face, a second favorite was romance.

Her over all favorite subject to study however, was childcare.

Hearing a ragged sigh he stood up waiting for the teacher to leave they all made that same noise just before they left with look that crossed between annoyed and relief their time was done. Something he didn't get, was it because of her status as the illegitimate child along with the youngest princess. It wasn't as if she was unlikable, he found her pleasant enough and he was a hard judge.

Letting the teacher leave he eyed the elder man who scurried away from him looking nervous, that was another thing he liked. The little princess didn't back down from him, she didn't challenge him, but she didn't act as a push over either. She never flinched in fear when he stared her down. Kaguya did act nervous, but it was more due to the fact that she didn't have much deal with the opposite sex.

She was a sheltered princess after all.

Meeting boys wasn't exactly in her daily life the closest contact to men outside the family she had, was with the guards and he wouldn't even call consider those things, men. Ninjas reject who couldn't cut it in their clans, dishonored samurai, and thugs with only a nice right hook. Looking over when she appeared out of the room he took in her appearance today.

Today the little princess wore robes of burnt orange lined in gold with the robes underneath in rusty-red, flaming orange, and ruby-red. The pattern was autumn leaves and she let her hair down with no decorations today.

A fact that made him feel a hint of amusement, "So what's on the agenda today princess, are you going to splash around in your little stream like a child. If you wish for that I suggest now I smell a storm coming and with a storm that stream will turn into a river. Since it's coming from the north the stream will have gotten deeper but it'll probably reach just up to your knees. So nothing enough to sweep you away, tomorrow however it will get high and the current will be able to rip you away" said Madara yawning lightly.

Feeling her eyes on him he looked down at her staring into her eyes he could see her debating over something. Seeing her sigh coming to a decision he began to follow her when she walked along the porch. He followed her along the porch till she was at the back of the mansion. Jumping off she started toward a small shed getting a basket and clippers from it. "Picking flowers today what's the occasion…you don't take flowers to your father" he mused aloud. As usual though she simply ignored him going about her activities as usual.

"You know a man could be insulted with this level of ignorance" he muttered stepping down himself.

She walked through her garden clipping many different flowers.

Once she had a large pile of different flowers they started toward her wall, "Outside it is" he said leaping over the wall when she squeezed through the crack. That was always fun to watch her squeezing through the small crack. Giving her a slight smile when she finally pushed through she sent him a dirty glare that only made him chuckle in amusement. Walking right past him she started toward the river with her basket of flowers only this time she went down river and not up like she usually did.

What was down the river?

They walked around three miles downstream till they came up on stepping stone. It was kinda amusing watching her skip across; some of them were a bit far apart in length. Plus her robes were too long and kept soaking in the water making her off balanced, but since it was deeper downstream he couldn't watch amused. It would be a pain to fish her out of the water but it might actually make the girl speak. Stepping out onto the water he walked to her side ready to catch her if she slipped, she for the most part was able to keep balance. She didn't even lose a single flower either.

Stepping on the shore he watched her eye him then the water, "Never seen a ninja do that" he asked amused.

Shaking her head no, she quickly began to ignore him once more as she walked toward her destination.

Trailing behind her he studied his surroundings, large tall oaks with wide trunks. This forest was old from the size of the trees, there was a worn path through and he was pretty sure it wasn't made by her, someone was out here everyday at once time. He wondered if her family was going to try to build something here but abandon their plan. That in turn made him wonder what would make them change their mind it wasn't till a few more feet did he get his answer? The trees were scarred. Old rusted kunai and swords were embedded in a few trees and the land was ripped up some, the princess actually had to climb over a couple of fallen trees. "War has gotten so close to your land" said Madara running over the trees scars.

"Did this happen before you or a while ago?" he asked waiting for her response.

She held up two fingers to answer, "A while ago how old were you" he asked. Waiting for her he watched her furrow her brow in thought before she held up four fingers, "Four huh" he said picking up the pace.

It only took an hour to get where the little princess was heading, it was a lake with a little island in the middle. Frowning he found that it wasn't a lake with an island something was being built here before it was destroyed. There were charcoal remains of a building on the island. The ground around the island was ripped up from what looked like an earth jutsu, which probably explained why it was so sunken as well.

"You were building all the way out here why" he asked scowling.

Looking over he knew he shouldn't expect an answer however she pointed to the house then to herself.

"…It was built for you…your mother tried putting you out here" he asked in disbelief.

That woman was twisted that was for sure to try and get rid of an child just because she wasn't her own. Even he thought that was disgusting and he had injured children, never killed them. When it came to children on the field he couldn't help but see Izuna in every one of them so he only injured them trying to send them away. Seeing her shake her head snapped him out of the thought though, "Not your mother…your father" he said surprised getting a nod to confirm it.

"Why would you father try to stash you away?" he mused aloud. Getting a shrug from Kaguya, she walked toward some rubble sticking out of the water before leaping out on to it. She hopped from rubble to rubble before finally reaching the island.

"Resourceful girl" he said following after.

However when he arrived at the island he found something surprising, that made him annoyed. The little princess sat in front of six old graves, wooden flooring acted as the headstones and each had a symbol of the clan engraved into them.

"…Ninja's graves, don't tell me the little princess did this as an act of sympathy" he spat annoyed.

Nothing annoyed him more than those who had no understanding did stuff like this.

A ninja did not need a civilian's sympathy.

"There's nothing wrong with sympathy" said Kaguya.

Frowning Madara looked over to see her staring back at him with a frown, "You speak at last" he said mockingly.

Staring back at the beautiful man Kaguya stood up leaving her basket on the ground, "How can one stay quiet when spoken to with such malice. You act like sympathy is bad when there's nothing wrong with it. Sympathy, is to have the capacity to share feelings" said Kaguya.

"Nobles could never understand a ninja so your sympathy isn't wanted!" he said coldly.

"Ninjas, from birth, are told and raise to be weapons. Nobles, especially girls, are raised to be bargaining chips, but we don't even get told that we just get fake promises that they're trying to find us nice new homes and husbands. I may not understand you completely but I do understand what it's like to be seen as nothing but an item. Besides what I do isn't done from sympathy," said Kaguya confidently.

Turning her back on the stupidly stubborn and annoying man, she began to put together her bouquets. Once the flowers were divided up, she went to place the flowers on the graves only to have him in front of her. "What's your reason princess? Also, if you think going back to a mute is going to work know I'll stop you from leaving the grounds. I'm in control of your protection. Your parents have given me complete permission to control every aspect of your life. Their absolutely set on making sure you marry that man so I can take away your outside time" said Madara scowling at her.

He looked irritated and angry, she could swear there was red in his eyes. His threat was very real, she had a feeling he was gonna take away her outside time depending on her answer as well. "I do it because everyone deserves a resting place. How can someone rest peacefully knowing their body is just out there? I do this because it's the decent thing to do," she muttered stepping around him.

Placing flowers at each of the graves she sighed before giving each of them a quiet pray hoping for them all to have a peaceful afterlife. Standing up she looked back to see Madara staring at two in particular. Following his gaze she looked at the marker, it was the same symbol he had on his back.

"They were your clansmen" she muttered.

"Yes" he said giving no tell of emotion.

Looking at the other four she frowned, "Does that symbol mean they were Senju" she asked cautiously.

Getting no answer, she figured to take that as a yes, after all it was a good chance it was them they always fought the Uchiha. She read quite a few things about them especially their rivalry. She didn't want to ask it but she needed to know it was bugging her, "…Are the Senju going to come to kill me" she asked finally. Madara didn't move for the longest time, but when he turned he had a smirk on his face and he shook his head no.

"No they won't be coming for you" he said amused.

"Do you really think it's funny that I worry about death" she asked not amused.

Chuckling he nodded, "You're going into an enemy court odds are you're going to walk down the aisle to your demise princess" he said cruelly.

"I only die if I don't give that man a child, preferably a male child. That's always the deal with woman of nobility to have a good life you have to bear children. I've been checked since I first gain the ability to have babies to see if I'm fertile. I'm not bragging but compared to my sisters I'm the most fertile so when I go to his home and he rapes me more than likely I'll be pregnant. I know for a fact he's fertile because one of his maids left his family's home because she was pregnant with his child and came to our home. I heard from her, it happened often, but the women often had _accidents_ causing them to have a miscarriage" said Kaguya knowingly.

Staring down Madara frown deepened, she knew what was in store and she still didn't seem that scared of going to that man. She had either given up or just accepted her faith. She was realistic and seemed too worldly for a girl who was trapped in a cage, "What's to stop him from doing the same to you?" he asked frowning.

Smiling Kaguya turned to face him, "You don't know much about the politics of our world do you?" she asked.

Scowling Madara walked up to her gripping her chin with a bruising force to keep her from turning away. Lowering his face inches from hers, he whispered to her in harsh tones, "Watch yourself little girl I may be contracted to protect you, but there are ways to punish you and leave your body unharmed. So you shouldn't even think to look down on me" he threatened.

Staring at him a little fearfully, Kaguya could hear the threat of his words in full force. He meant every word that left his mouth, yet she couldn't help but notice how even looking as dark as he did he was still so beautiful. Cruelty only seemed to enhance his beauty, which made her wonder what was wrong with her. To find a man beautiful when he threatened her definitely meant she had problems. For now she would simply assume it was because he was first attractive male she ever laid her eyes on.

Pushing passed that thought she had to correct him, "I'm not looking down on you Madara-sama it's impossible for me, your much taller than myself" she said sweetly, sending him a bright and cheery smile.

All he did in return was stared at her. Reaching up to grab his hand with her own, pulling it down she studied it. His fingers were thicker than her own and longer with callous; all together his hands were larger and dwarfed her own, making them look childlike. They also told a story she could tell by how they were formed, that he was able to wield an array of weapons with much skill. "You're impressive Madara-sama, I've read a bit about weapons training in my books. The way the callous have formed along your hands say you can wield just about anything" said Kaguya impressed.

Letting go of his hand she walked back toward the stepping stone.

She had done the flower offering there was nothing left to do so she would take her leave. Hopping along the stones she paused in the middle and looked back at Madara who was following her looking caught up in thought. "May I ask you something?" she questioned.

Looking at her he frowned, "Are you going to be talking constantly now?" he asked irritated.

That was surprising he was irritated easily, at first glance he just seemed emotionless and cold without much personality. However now it seemed he was irritated easily and didn't particularly care for nobles, he was really intriguing. "I promise to not talk often but considering you probably been just about everywhere I will have questions from time to time" said Kaguya honestly.

Sighing Madara nodded, "Ask away" he said nonchalantly.

Nodding Kaguya started her travel back to the other side. "Chakra, I read that every ninja as chakra inside, even some normal people have it as well. What I want to know is, is chakra in everyone but some people have a large capacity for it while others have low level. Or do all humans have life energy and some have chakra inside" asked Kaguya curious. She was a bit confused when she read about chakra in her books it talked like all humans had energy inside. Then it said later only certain individuals had chakra.

"You want to know about chakra?!" he said surprised.

"I read about it but I couldn't understand it" she said frowning.

Nodding he took a minute to construct his answer. To make it simple for her to understand, "Chakra is in most. You, yourself probably even have some chakra inside, but humans can have none within their body or simply have low levels however this life energy you speak of is not actually real. Ninja have the ability to take from their life if their chakra is depleted but it's dangerous. So to answer you, no, there aren't two energies. Some people just think there is because some ninjas have learned to take years of their life by turning parts of their lifespan into energy" said Madara.

His own father learned to do that, in fact it was the cause of his death. He killed himself buying Izuna and himself time to get away, he thought he could only take a little but messed up and died doing one last jutsu.

"You must be an impressive human being to be able to accomplish a feat like that. I can't even imagine being able to actually take my life energy and transform it into raw energy" said Kaguya stunned.

Nodding he stared at her walking to her side, "Now you can answer my questioned," he said sternly.

"Only fair you did after all answer my question," she said pleasantly.

"What did you mean by the politics of your world? What would stop him from making a miscarriage happen?" he asked.

Looking at him she pointed to her womb, "The heir is always more important. The moment it's inside of me and known, it would be treason for him to try to kill it. A child in a servant's womb is a bastard child and only holds little importance. It can never rule unless it's the only child the man has ever had, it also doesn't get a noble's life unless the father wants it so. Since I'm a noble like him our child would be heir worthy and as far as everyone knows or says, is his only child so he can't kill it. If he did many of his privileges would be taken away" said Kaguya.

"So the moment a new baby boy is brought in, he's more important than the pervious. So that's how the nobles work" said Madara scowling.

So idiotic but it would save her, unless of course that man decided to not touch her at all, then it wouldn't be her salvation. "And if he decides he doesn't wish to touch you. He's young enough he can get another bride one more suited to his taste" said Madara.

Looking back Kaguya sighed, "It's weird to say this because rape is really something I don't wish to experience. However I have nothing to worry about he will if I live to see our wedding night. I'm his type according to that maid. She said he likes girl who are sheltered and looking innocent, he likes to dirty them" said Kaguya upset.

Thinking of going to that man always left her sick; it was depressing knowing she was counting on being raped because it would save her life. That was just messed up. Nodding while she quietly stood in despair Madara paused when the forest around them grew still, the animals silent, and blood lust filled the air. Stiffening Madara looked around waiting for something as he moved closer to Kaguya, drawing her close to him keeping an arm around her waist pressing her to his side. Jumping as he pulled her close Kaguya quick snapped to attention and blushed, before she notice the forest around them was silent. Where were the animals and what was up with the air?

It seemed so cold and heavy around her like it was suffocating her pressing down on her.

Shivering she gripped Madara's robes she was scared, "What's wrong with the air Madara-sama? What happen to the animals?" she whispered.

"Quiet," he muttered looking around.

Nodding Kaguya's heart hammered in her chest as they both waited: him for an attack and her for whatever was causing this.

The princess was already worrying he could feel her shaking, they were so obvious with their coming even someone untrained could feel them. The Inuzuka Clan was known for striking fear into their victims to make them stink with fear, it made them easier to track. They were like animals and wanted to chase down their prey. He however wouldn't be allowing that, lifting the princess bridal style he leaped in the air the moment they burst from the trees and pounced. Throwing down a smoke bomb filled with cayenne pepper he could hear them all screeching.

The dogs howled and the human cried in pain, it would blind them long enough for him to stash her somewhere and hurt their smell long enough for him to defeat them all before they could sniff her out. Still to better his chanced he looked down at Kaguya who was clinging to him.

Her eyes were clamped shut as the wind beat against her face and she gripped his robes in a death grip. "Princess" he said speaking up. Feeling her gaze on him he looked down, "Listen to me carefully, they won't be touching you so stop your worrying. My job is to keep you safe and I need you to know that, nothing will be killing you today nor any day I'm with you," said Madara throwing another three cayenne bombs when a backup group caught up to them.

He caught two with the first, three with the second, and the final with the third, looking down to see if she was calming down he was relieved to see she was in fact. She had her eyes closed and seemed to being doing breathing exercise. They were working though her heart rate was slowing down, going back to normal. Landing in a clearing he set her down, "Now listen closely and don't take this wrong I need you to strip," he said frowning.

She stared at him for a good minute with an unreadable expression, when it finally register in her head she regarded him with caution. "…Is this because of those dogs" she asked hopeful. Nodding Madara could see relief over take her, "Okay but um I'm not gonna have to be um, you know, naked" she asked uncomfortable.

Pulling out a folded cloak from his robes he held it out for her to see, "Not your undergarments but everything else yes. They were tracking your scent not mine, if you get down to the skin my scent will mask yours" he said turning around giving her privacy. He could feel her hesitation, but she did as he told her and striped down till she was left with the wrapping, binding her chest and garments she wore around her waist. She quickly pulled his cloaked around herself, turning to face her he snorted.

She was practically drowning in his cloak it completely hid her body grabbing her most inner robe he tried it around his waist before taking her outer robe and tossed it over his shoulders. Gathering up her other he looked over and pulled up the hood, "Keep it like that my scent will overpower yours for a while if you keep yourself completely hidden so don't pull down the hood" he said.

Nodding she reached up and tugged lightly, grabbing her arm he pulled her toward a hollowed out tree pushing her in. "Stay in there and stay down. Do not move and do not take that cloak off. Also princess do not come to me, I will come to you understood" he said firmly. Waiting he got a meek nod in return, turning his back on her he quickly leaped into the tree tops tossing one of her robes back there. He was going to lead a trail away from the princess.

A trail right to him, then, then he would demolish them.

Sitting on the ground in the leaves Kaguya made sure the cloak was under her as she sat, she didn't want to get his cloak dirty but bugs concerned her more. Tightening the robe around her she buried her face and did as he said, remain calm. Doing her breathing exercises she inhaled Madara scent and falter, inhaling the scent him she could feel her heart pound. He was intoxicating.

He smelled heavenly like green tea and melon.

Closing her eyes she leaned back before tensing up when the sound of growling was heard. Without her even knowing the ninja had come. Shivering she closed her eyes and remember Madara's words. They could smell fear but she had nothing to fear because he would protect her, it was his job to make sure she was unharmed.

"I smell her but his scent is clouding over her. I guess we can say he stripped her and wrapped her up in something of his. I hate dealing with that man!" snarled one of the men.

"Let's hurry already Kou wants that girl you wouldn't believe the price they've put on her head. They seriously want war!" said another.

"Makes you wonder what their after," said the first.

Hearing sniffing she put her hands over her mouth when the large dog's shadow darken the inside of the tree. Squeezing her eyes shut she could hear it growl, "Come on Ao" said the man, summoning the beast to his side.

Waiting a minute or two when they left she let out a sigh of relief, that was scary. How did ninja's do this? She was scared and she hadn't seen anything! She was pulled from her thoughts though when there was a loud explosion. It shook the forest. It was followed by other booms before an eerie silence fell throughout the forest, pulling in her knees she folded in on herself.

It was cold.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Three

**Good day all, me and Minami would like to give you chapter three! Enjoy the written word of 'The Forgotten Wife', well then I shall shut up now, let you get on with the story! Also if you celebrate it, have a great Christmas Eve, I hope you have a good time with your family. **

**Anyway, me and Minami do not own Naruto**

* * *

It was close to fifteen minutes since Madara had left her. The forest was quiet the animals were hiding in fear and she could feel a heavy presence in the air. It was like the very earth was afraid of something out there. She could feel its fear. Who it was scared of though was a mystery, but she was seriously thinking Madara was the source of its fear, which made her wonder what was her protector made of.

The earth didn't start feeling this way till he went out.

Just how powerful was Madara?

Kaguya chose to ignore this all though. She would stay put till Madara came for, just as he demanded of her. Resting her forehead against her knees she tried to keep the fear squashed down like Madara told her. She knew she was useless as a person so she had to do this.

The sound of footsteps interrupted that though. Sitting as still she could, Larisa peeked out to find one of the other Uchiha out in the clearing. If she remember correctly his name was Izuna, he was Madara's little brother from the way they talked. She could hear them sometimes talking at night when she was suppose to be asleep.

"Where would Madara put her?" he muttered looking around.

Sitting in silence she wonder if she should go to him but decided not to, Madara said for her to wait till he came for her. Sighing she frowned, she heard that ninjas had the ability to change their appearance, to literally become another person.

They were seriously tricky people, "There you are" said the guy behind her. Jumping Kaguya went to scream only to have Izuna cover her mouth. "Shh can't have that, their still in the area and Inuzuka clan has impeccable hearing. I'm gonna let go now okay, not a peep!" he said with a cheerful smile.

Staring at him fearful, she let out a slow nod. Letting go of her he pulled out a kunai making her recoil in fear, Izuna however, only stabbed the kunai into the wood over her head. It was a regular kunai with the Uchiha symbol on the handle.

Watching her eye it he grinned, "So brother knows I got you instead of one of them. Also you did a good thing not running out to me. Some nobles get killed because they don't ever listen to that rule, glad you're not stupid!" he said holding out a hand for her.

Grabbing his hand she stood up and followed him out from the tree avoiding the sticks and stones on the ground, with difficulty. Seeing her trouble Izuna scooped her up into his arms, "Come princess we can't be slow, the dogs are rather troublesome," he said leaping off into the trees.

Wrapping an arm around his neck as he leaped through the trees, she faced him as they traveled so the wind wouldn't keep hitting her face. Looking up at Izuna's concentrated face Kaguya admired him. He was just as beautiful as his brother. Madara took the cake though.

Their whole clan was beautiful really.

The women were dark angels and the men were devil kings, they were so lovely yet held almost a darkness around them. Showing they meant business and weren't meant to be trifled with, that dark beauty just drew her in. They were all just so hauntingly beautiful.

Izuna was different though, he held the same beauty but he also had a light surrounding him. He was kind and friendly. He always cast her pretty smiles when he came to talk to Madara, he had a rounder face than Madara. He was almost paler than his brother and a bit prettier.

While Madara had a rugged beauty, Izuna had the kind of beauty she was use to. What she liked to called pretty boy, he was beautiful like a girl but obviously he was a boy. Jumping when the sound of snarling was hear Kaguya turned her eyes from Izuna to see men and dogs blocking them.

"Oh course there's more, damn Inuzuka breed like the dogs they live with. You would think they at least try to act human" he said rolling his eyes before setting her down on the branch. Balancing herself Kaguya wobbled over to the trunk before clinging to it, "Izuna today is the day I take that pretty little head of yours" said one of the men.

He looked crazed, like he, himself, was a wild animal. His hair was a mess and he actually had fangs and he had fierce-looking eyes that chilled her to the bone. They showed his hungry for blood, Izuna's blood.

Grinning Izuna flashed him a smirk, "Why thank you for taking notice of it, I do like how it attracts the girls!" he said winking at Kaguya who simply raise an eyebrow at him. Faltering a little he turned back to the dog ninja with a mocking smile, "Anyways don't you know we're in the presence of a princess, show some respect already. I mean really, she's a lady you really want to show her your ugly side. Oh, that's right, I forgot that's the only side you can show Tsume!" said Izuna mocking.

"Laugh now while you can, we all know your crap without big brother," said Tsume snarling like he was a rabid dog.

Sparks were practically flying between the two, apparently they knew each other quite well and had developed a rivalry of sorts. "Just hold tight princess. I'll take out the dogs then take you back home!" he said confidently.

All of them leaped at once soaring high into the air, Izuna was the first to strike however, at blinding speeds his hand formed seals. He was blowing out fire before pulling out a sword to deflect on coming ninja stars. The ones he didn't deflect he simply missed by twisting his body around. He was like a dancer, only this dancer wield knives.

He cut down two quickly, with one swipe of his sword he killed them both.

Then when the dogs came he showed impressive strength by tossing them over his shoulder like they were normal sized, and they were the size of horses! He was incredible! He was most definitely worthy of being from one of the most powerful ninja clans.

It didn't stop there though.

Twirling his sword he blocked three punches, then cut down a dog as he prepared to chomp down on his shoulder. Wincing she felt a stab of remorse for the mammoth size animal, it was simply an animal force to obey its masters and instinct.

The other dog quickly rushed to its side, letting out a whine it nosed its dead comrade in sorrow. "Chairo come," yelled Tsume. At once the dog left its friend side before running toward its master side, digging something out from his pocket he tossed it in the air. It looked like a pill, it was black. The moment the dog chomp down on the pill a change happen, it actually grew in size and it's fur spiked up. Teeth got sharper and longer, eyes turned red, and claws sharpened like a bears claw.

"Pulling that out already" said Izuna smirking.

Tsume didn't respond, he just took a pill just like the dog's, and a change soon over came him as well. Recoiling in fear, Kaguya watched in horror when the man turned into something she thought was only in fairy tales. He was like a werewolf, up on two legs with thick coarse hair covering every inch of his body, his mouth and nose grew long just like a dog and his ears became pointed. Even his eyes became inhuman.

"Well that's new," said Izuna shocked.

"Werewolf?" muttered Kaguya stunned.

Flinching when the wolf man look at her, she shivered, it was almost as if he was smiling at her thirsty for her blood. So this was what it meant to be hunted, to be someones prey. Shrinking back against the tree she felt her stomach churn, she could just imagine being rip apart.

It made her sick thinking she could die like that.

The man ignored her though and charged for Izuna, his jaws snapped and he was always inches from one of Izuna's vital points. Izuna, however, took it all in stride. He dodged Tusume slowly get led away toward the dog, Chairo. The dog was ready to pounce, opening her mouth to cry out a warning Kaguya was rendered silent. Izuna must have had eyes in the back of his head because he ducked the moment the dog leaped.

The fight carried on for what seemed like forever.

The two were obviously around the same skill level. They could only dance around each other in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Standing in silence, witnessing the battle Kaguya let out a cry of shock when the earth shook, she was almost knocked out of the tree. A deafening explosion sounded deep in the woods followed by strong winds. Staring off in the direction, Kaguya frowned. What was that?

Kaguya snapped out of those thoughts when Tsume slammed into the tree by Izuna, it seemed she wasn't the only one to get distracted by the blast. Tsume seemed to be falling apart because of the sound. He looked nervous, "Shit they couldn't even hold him off long enough!" he snapped. His voice was course and sound rougher than before.

"What did you expect with brother as your enemy!" said Izuna confidently, he had Tsume pinned to the tree with a kunai to his throat. One move and the werewolf would bleed out.

Giving a sigh of relief at that, Kaguya relaxed, if Tsume was falling apart at the thought of Madara then she could definitely trust his words. Plus it seemed Izuna was just as capable as his brother. It would probably be an insult to them to worry over her life.

Watching Tsume struggle with Izuna, she looked away when the sound of leaves and wind got louder. It was almost as if a strong wind was blasting through, looking over she scream when a man with a sword in hand burst from the trees above. He was obviously from the dog clan he had markings like them and canine chompers, and clutched in his hand was one of her robes. Stepping back afraid, Kaguya felt her heart skip a beat when her foot hit thin air and gravity handled the rest, she fell like a rock.

Hitting the ground she bit back a cry of pain, she landed on her feet. Where sharp rocks awaited for her and dug into her feet, coupled with that was an aching pain in her knees from the fall. Falling onto her butt she could feel blood seeping from her feet. For a tiny second she groaned in her head, why did her feet have to get hurt.

She was only granted a second however, as soon as the thought passed through her head the other ninja was rushing toward her. Ready to finish her off, recoiling in fear she gasped when a kunai embedded into his forehead. Rolling away Kaguya sat up and looked over to see the man not moving, which was obviously since he had a kunai in his head.

Turning onto her stomach, Kaguya watched as Izuna continued to struggle with Tsume. She also noticed that the dog had done missing. Looking around cautiously, she wondered where a dog that size could hide. Just as she questioned that, the dog shot out from the ground driving Izuna away from Tsume.

Leaping away till he was in front of her Izuna sighed, "You should use this time to escape Tsume, unless you want brother to bring your end! Otherwise stay, stay and die!" he said ending with a smirk.

"Don't be so cocky Izuna. It's going to get you killed one day" said Tsume smirking himself. Running off with his dog he gave them one last look with a malicious look in his eyes. Frowning Izuna shook his head before making his way over to her.

"That man is all bark and no bite. I swear, oh crap did you hurt yourself princess, damn it I'm going to get it!" he said bending down reaching for her feet. Jerking away Kaguya back pedaled away, "Princess?" he said confused.

"Please don't touch my feet Izuna-sama!" she said pleadingly.

She hated having her feet messed with, she absolutely hated it. She never let Kana her personal servant, or she rather like to call her only friend, touch her feet. They were sensitive and she hated for people to touch them.

Frowning at her he sighed, "I got to see you feet, princess. Do you want them to get infected and fall off, because if you don't get them treated that's probably what will happen!" he said trying to intimidate her.

Giving him a nervous smile she nodded in understatement, "I'm willing to take that chance! So it's okay just don't touch them!" she cried shrinking back when he still came toward her. Smiling he bent down in front of her, "Smiling will change nothing! I still don't want you touching me feet!" she snapped.

Sighing he bent down in front of her, "Come now Kaguya-hime, you don't want to damage those pretty little feet of yours! You don't want them to scar do you, I know you pretty little noble girls hate scars!" he said grinning. All he was given in return however was a glare, "I promise I'll be gentle," he said smiling at her.

Eyeing him she slowly eased her feet out, smiling Izuna grabbed her ankle to see what she had done to her feet. Scowling he sighed, "Yeah that's kind of bad. If only your feet were tougher, however don't worry I don't think they'll scar!" he said.

"I don't care about scars," she muttered nervously watching him.

Nodding Izuna reached down and slowly began plucking out the rocks, flinching Kaguya tried to pull her foot away only to have Izuna clutch harder. "Don't pull away princess" he muttered. Falling on her back when he pulled her foot closer he frowned, "There are some a bit deep in your foot. That isn't good! Those might hurt, will also need something to pull them out!" he muttered clicking his tongue.

"I'm willing to leave them in!" said Kaguya quickly.

Laughing Izuna shook his head, "Leave dirty rocks in your feet, man you really dislike your feet messed with don't you princess. I mean I've heard of people with sensitive feet but their willing to at least get their feet treated!" said Izuna amused picking her up bridal style.

"The bottom of your feet have the most nerve endings in your entire body! People spend their whole life walking to make their feet stronger. Walking makes them tougher, you can get callous to help it with its sensitivity. Nobles however don't gain this, we walk on smooth surfaces or cushioned ones. When outside we rarely walk, if anything we're in a carriage or on palanquins!" snapped Kaguya.

"Your feet are tougher though, you trounce around the woods. Brother tells me you like playing around in the woods and streams! Compared to most nobles you're a regular athlete!" he said smirking at her.

Scowling at him she rolled her eyes, "I know nobles are a joke to ninjas, but please don't mock me to my face. It's just rude!" she muttered hotly.

Blinking in surprised Izuna laughed, "No, no I'm not mocking you, I swear! I'm being honest compared to others your quite the athletic. I would never mock nob-yeah I can't pull that off, okay I mock nobles but not you. Brother is actually quite impressed by you. He says your pretty damn smart, for a noble!" he said grinning at her.

Looking up surprised Kaguya frowned, "Madara-sama said that, I was under the impression he found me annoying and utterly pathetic. Smart would be the last thing I thought he add to me!" said Kaguya a little shocked.

"Well when you finally fall asleep, we really discuss you!" he said teasingly.

Blushing Kaguya looked away embarrassed, "That doesn't concern me!" she muttered quietly, the thought of two men she barely knew discussing her, worried her. Actually the thought of anyone discussing her, worried her. She was quite self-conscious, which was stupid considering nobles and servants did nothing but gossip about the noble's life.

Smiling down he winked at her, "Don't worry princess we mostly talk about how cute you are, I have to say you're the cutest out of all your sisters!" he said cheerfully turning to face a certain part of the woods.

"Somehow I doubt Madara-sama discuss how cute girls are with you. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that. You, yes, him, no! Nice try though, trying to make me soften up on your brother!" she said amused.

Grinning he nodded, "So you saw that huh? Why don't you say anything to him, I mean he says you haven't talked to him in a week. You haven't even said a single word!" said Izuna.

Sighing she shrugged, "He seems like the kind of guy that doesn't want to talk unless it's important, I don't exactly have anything to say that he would find important so I don't or didn't talk to him. I talked today though, so you don't have to worry about this," said Kaguya softly. He looked like he got irritated far to easily and she didn't want to irritate him.

Chuckling Izuna nodded, "Yes, that is far too true! He doesn't like to talk unless absolutely necessary, even then he doesn't like it all that much. He's weird like that!" said Izuna.

Smiling fondly, Kaguya looked up with an easy-going expression, "I don't think he's weird, just reserved. I find him quite interesting even without talking, he's a very intriguing man!" she said happily.

"Reserved, I have never heard someone use that word for brother. Psychotic nut-job and sadistic bastard maybe, but never reserved. I've also never heard someone outside of our family praise him! You are an interesting girl!" said Izuna smirking.

Frowning Kaguya nodded, with each passing day Madara intrigued her more and more. He was apparently absolutely hated and feared by his enemies. Their first two days together he was cold at best and spent most of his time fiddling with a kunai. Then the third, his activity increased, he actually started messing with her. The fourth day, he step it up by messing with her clothes. The fifth he messed with her bunny and when she nearly had a heart attack he stopped but the very next day he began messing with her again.

He was like a child playing with a girl for the first time.

Frowning Izuna looked around, "Something isn't right" he said confused. He could feel something ominous in the woods around them. It was as if they were being watched but he couldn't feel anything out there. Anything at all.

Looking over his shoulder Izuna sighed, he didn't like this. Something was coming and he couldn't sense it, all he could feel was a bad feeling. "Izuna-sama!" cried Kaguya panicked. Turning back Izuna finally found the source to his feeling, a preteen, he was stealthy and was upon him before he realized. The boy had his sword poised and he charged toward them with the princess in mind, his gaze was on her and focus on no other.

He was obviously put on a suicide mission. One he intended to end, with his name being praised by his clan. Lifting Kaguya out of the path of the sword, Izuna grunted when the sword pierce him. Tossing the princess away to the bushes, he grabbed the boy's hand once he pushed his sword though him. Then with one quick movement he put an end to his existence, stumbling away in pain Izuna groaned.

Taking the blow himself was not a smart, he wasn't able to angle it right. Feeling blood seep out fast Izuna fell to his knee. That wasn't smart at all, "Izuna-sama!" cried Kaguya stumbling over to him. Reaching up to pull out the sword he was surprised when Kaguya slapped him hand away, "Don't pull it out idiot! Your right gastric or right gastroepiploic arteries could have been hit, pull out now you'll only bleed to death!" she cried.

Biting his lip he nodded, "I have no idea what that means, but okay," he said sitting down groaning at the pain. Watching her walk over the first dead man, Izuna let out a noise of protest, "Stop walking princess! You'll only hurt your feet!" he snapped.

Ignoring the stabbing pain in her feet Kaguya grabbed her robe from the dead dog ninja and made her way back to Izuna, "Be quiet, I'm just fine. I need this for you, we can't exactly keep the sword in but if we just take it out you'll bleed to death. I'll use this and put on pressure, and in theory the bleeding should stop. I'm not certain though, I've only read it and I'm not exactly sure where the right gastric or right gastroepiploic arteries exactly are," she said pealing away his robes.

Blushing embarrassed Izuna nodded before helping her take off his shirt, frowning he looked away embarrassed while she eyed his wound. Hearing her sigh he looked down and shivered when she brushed her fingers gently against his skin. Her fingertips were like velvet against his skin, he couldn't help but seize up at her touch. "Relax, tense up and you'll only cause yourself more damage Izuna-sama. Your already losing a lot of blood," she said looking sick.

Izuna was being to feel that way himself, that and clammy. Feeling a certain familiar dizziness he groaned, "If you want to do something I suggest now!" he grumbled. Nodding she sat back on her knees wiping away her hair from her face. His blood was caked on her hands, she accidentally smudged her cheek.

"We're going to have to pull it out slowly. You might have not damaged anything too badly but pull it out too quick and you'll cause even more damage. However pulling it out slow causes more pain!" said Kaguya concerned.

Chuckling at her concern Izuna shook his head, "I'm a ninja, pain is apart of the job!" he said amused. Sitting in front of him Kaguya nodded before gripping the sword handle awkwardly, she had never held a single weapon in her life. She had also never see so much blood in her life, it was making her sick. Swallowing the lump in her throat Kaguya began to slowly pull out the sword, all the while Izuna bit back a scream as she pulled it out carefully and slowly.

It took all the strength she had to pulled out the sword. Her arms ached, how could someone push a sword through him. Once she had it out Izuna wilted and fell over as the blood seeped out faster, pressing her robes against his wound Kaguya waited.

She really hoped Madara would be here soon.

* * *

Dispatching the last few dogs, Madara made his way toward the tree he left the princess. If Izuna ran into trouble he probably hadn't reached the princess yet. Taking a deep breath he searched for any energies that were out. He knew the princess's and his brother.

It would be easy enough to find to the two, he memorized the princess's energy and knew his brothers by heart. Concentrating he found the two of them together, the princess showed signs of being hurt while Izuna was busy fighting. Luckily the princess wasn't hurt to badly, more or less she just had a flesh wound.

Leaping toward them he kept a steady pace toward them before something feeling a spike of fear course though him. It was like a sword pierced his heart, fear ate at him, and his palms course though him. "Izuna!" he cried. Rushing forward Madara felt rage, if Izuna died he would hunt down every filthy dog in that clan and slaughter them all.

It did take long to arrived and when he finally did he found his medical ninjas were already tending to an unconscious Izuna. Reaching out for his baby brother, Madara stared down concerned, "Izuna!" he said worried.

Leaping to his feet, Miki, the Uchiha's second best medical ninja, gave him an easy-going smile, "No worries Madara-sama! He's lost a lot of blood but a few days of rest and Izuna-sama should be just fine!" he said happily.

Giving a sigh of relief he nodded before giving a mutter of thanks, "No need to thank me sir, you should be thanking the princess. If not for her it could have been much worst!" said Miki nodding over to the tiny princess. Blinking surprised Madara looked over to see the princess watching them, she was white as a sheet with blood caked on her cheeks and her hands.

Nodding in acknowledgement he walked over to her and picked her up, "Let's go" he said picking up, the once more silent princess, looking down he found her looking down empty. She was obviously in shock from all the blood. He bet she never seen that much in her life, but he owed her, she saved his brother.

It didn't take long to get back to the manor, Madara left Kaguya with her personal maid Kana while he went to check on Izuna. He spent hours waiting for his little brother, before finally he awoke. Groaning out loud Izuna's hand went straight before his wound, "God damn that is the last time I take a sword to the stomach!" he exclaimed.

Frowning Madara glared, taking his spot by Izuna's side he struck him on his head. "You moran, you took the sword yourself! How much of an idiot are you, you could have killed yourself, you moran!" he snarled furious.

Whining Izuna rubbed his head, "I was seriously hurt and you do this to me, sheesh, haven't you ever heard of being nice to the injured and sick!" he snapped.

Crossing his arms, Madara gave Izuna a glare he gave only his enemies, "Why would you take the sword yourself? Why did you not just dodge it you idiot? Do you not use your head! When will you grow up and start using your head, your job is not to die but to protect you moran!" he snapped.

Smiling Izuna nodded, "I love you to brother" he said amused.

Sighing Madara smiled, "I'm thankful the princess reads so much, that saved your life. I might actually get a new outlook on her kind now!" he said jokingly.

Perking up at that, Izuna pushed himself up, "Did you take care of the princess, she got hurt herself? It seems like she's going to be difficult about it too, she doesn't like her feet messed with. She's a bit of a baby! It's cute though," he said amused.

Frowning at Izuna, Madara crossed his arms, "She didn't say anything. I didn't even know she was injured," he said quietly.

"She doesn't want her feet messed with apparently. She actually told me she's willing to let infection set in, and get her feet chopped off. So be gentle will you, after all she did save your baby brother!" said Izuna laying back down.

Nodding Madara stood up, "I'll go take care of that if her maid Kana hasn't. You go back to sleep and I'll take care of the princess. It's the least I can do, she saved your life after all," he said calmly as he made his was toward the door.

Smiling Izuna nodded, "Be nice, and try to give her a smile" he said relaxing in his bedding.

Walking out Madara walked down the halls till he finally reached the princess's room, pausing outside her room he could hear shouting. "Don't you touch my feet Kana! I swear to god I'll use my title for once in my life and have you punished!" Kaguya yelled.

"Kaguya your being ridiculous! Your injured, let me take care of your feet. Do you want that to heal over and have walking hurt for the rest of your life?! Or worst your feet could get so inject they'll have to be removed. If that happens the moment the Lord Yamamoto takes you, you'll be put to death. You know he hates women who aren't consider remotely perfect!" cried Kana panicked.

"I don't care, don't touch my feet!" cried Kaguya, she sounded close to hysterics.

It seemed Izuna wasn't kidding about her feet fear, opening the door he found Kana standing over her master while Kaguya huddled down in the corner. She looked like an injured doe in front of a savage wolf, "Leave!" he said to Kana. Looking at him with a frighten expression of her own, Kana nodded her head before leaving.

"Madara-sama?" Kaguya muttered confused.

"Izuna awoke and told me of your feet. So to show my gratitude for saving my brother, I will take care of your feet for you. Now, no screaming, no ifs, ands, or buts, or hitting understood princess!" he said sternly.

Opening her mouth to protest, Madara was on her before she could say a word. Holding his hand over her mouth he leaned close, "No ifs, ands, or buts, princess! Also stop worrying alright, I promise to be gentle," he said releasing her.

Looking at him tearfully, Kaguya looked away, "Good, now stay there," he said leaving the room to go get a few things.

Watching Madara leave, Kaguya cringed, she so did not want his help. Why couldn't everyone just allow her to get infected feet?! She was completely fine with losing her feet, yet everyone kept trying to take that from her.

It didn't take Madara long to get back. The moment he did, he sat next to her and clutched her ankle in his hand. His held her ankle with a bruising force, trembling she squeezed her eyes shut as he started to go to work. Her stomach churned, but she was surprised when the hands that worked on feet were gentle. It was feather like, relaxing, she looked over her shoulder at Madara surprised, he had a look of concentration as he removed the rocks.

"See nothing to worry about," he muttered pulling out the last rock. He then washed away the dirt and water before finally wrapping them up. Pulling her feet away she blushed in embarrassment, "Thank you Madara-sama" she said grateful.

"This is my thank you, Miki said it was because of your actions that Izuna is able to live and breathe today. So I figure this is the least I can do," he said quietly.

"I didn't do anything, I just remember what I read. If it wasn't for those men that came he would have bled out. I kept applying pressure but he just wouldn't stop bleeding. Then he fell unconscious and wouldn't wake up! How can you deal with things like that?! I was terrified that he was about to die, and it would have been my fault that he died. He would have died because he was protecting me. I'm not worth dying over. I'm just a spoiled princess that has done nothing useful in her entire life!" cried Kaguya tears swelling up in her eyes.

It had been terrifying, there was so much blood. People were trying to kill her, she actually saw people die and then to top it off Izuna nearly died. The first person she tried to save and he almost died, it was horrible.

"Please calm down, I'm no good with women, especially crying women. Also when I give thanks take it, I rarely thank others. What you did helped Izuna, most tend to injury themselves when pulling the sword out. They cause themselves further damage, you pulled it out for him and kept that from happening," said Madara calmly.

Sniffing Kaguya wiped away a few tears that pour down her cheeks, "I still feel useless! I wish Lord Yamamoto wasn't so greedy, and I wish it wasn't my life in danger. Saying that though makes me feel bad. I wouldn't wish this fate on my sisters," said Kaguya guilty.

"Your hardly useless princess, in fact you should hold some pride in yourself. Your actually quite intelligent, for a noble that it. As for your, I wish, keep on wishing because in this world that's all you can do," he muttered.

Looking at the beautiful man, Kaguya nodded, that was all too true. "Sometimes I wish one was able to live in a dream. At least there everything is perfect, everyone you love is with you living or dead. There's no war, no hate, just peaceful serenity. In a dream I could have the possibility of marriage with love, and a mother that didn't hate me. I could also have more than two siblings that like me!" she said quietly, with silent longing.

Feeling Madara's eyes on her Kaguya look up and blushed, "Sorry, I know I must sound silly, wishing for something as stupid as living in a dream!" she said embarrassed.

Frowning he shook his head, "Not at all. Everyone at one time or another wishes their dream was reality. Of course I was a child when I thought of it, now is there any other injuries you've received that you've failed to mention?" question Madara.

Shaking her head, Kaguya gave him a strained smile, "Only my feet were injured, how about Izuna-sama, how is he feeling?" she questioned worried.

"Izuna is fine. He's pulled through worst, if anything he'll be milking this for as long as he can. He's a good brother and ninja, but he likes to be lazy. Now if you don't need anything I should get back to my men. I need to start directing them since Izuna can't, so stay in your room for the rest of the day. Rest your feet, for the next few days you won't be able to walk, your feet need time to heal. So you'll be sticking to the indoors for the next few days," he said quietly.

Frowning Kaguya looked at him confused, "What about walking? I mean, I have to walk to get to the bathroom. Not to mention the library!" she said confused. He couldn't expect her to just sit around all day, could he.

Sighing he rolled his eyes, "If you need to go somewhere, then I'll take you there. It's as simple as that princess," he said heading for the door.

"You can't carry me, I'm heavy!" she cried.

"Your hardly heavy princess!" said Madara smirking.

Sighing Kaguya crawled over to her bedding and flopped down on it, she was just going to take that as a compliment. Watching him leave, Madara paused in the doorway, "Once more princess, thank you for saving Izuna," he muttered finally leaving.

Watching him leave, Kaguya could feel something warm spread through her. Her face felt hot and her heart was pounding, her palms were sweaty and she felt like butterflies were in her stomach. She had never felt this way before.

It wasn't even a full minute after Madara left, when Kana rushed in. She was at her side wrapping an arm around her, "Princess are you alright?" she asked concerned. Peering over at her oldest friend Kaguya nodded, "Thank goodness! Was he too rough with you, he didn't hurt you too badly did he?!" she questioned.

Shaking her head no, Kaguya looked at her confused. "He didn't hurt me Kana, he was really gentle. I barely felt a thing, but I think I'm getting sick Kana. I feel funny, I think I'm running a fever or something," she said biting her lip.

Reaching over Kana checked her forehead, "You're a little warm, lay down princess, maybe if you take it easy you won't get sick. That's the last thing we need, you sick. Now get into bed, I'm going to cancel your lessons for tomorrow," she said leaving.

Frowning as she left, Kaguya sighed, this sick felt completely strange. It wasn't like anything else she experienced. It was actually sort of nice, nothing like when she ran high fevers or had a sore throat.

This was a kind of sick she could learn to love.

* * *

**If you enjoyed, pleased tell me so!**


	4. Four

**Chapter Four everyone, please enjoy!**

**We do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sweets were always the best! Butter cream frosting, moist vanilla cake, pudding made perfectly without air bubbles, and most of all ice cream. Looking at the sweets all laid out in front of her, Kaguya could feel her mouth-watering. She didn't care if it was unladylike, with so many sweets in front of her how could she not drool.

She didn't even care if Madara and Izuna was watching, she wanted them all. She wanted every last sweet set in front of her! Looking over at her elder sister when she finally took a seat next to her, Kaguya swallowed, "If you do your big sister a little favor all these can be yours!" she cooed into her ear. Frowning Kaguya looked over at Kaoru, all she had to do was watch the twins when they came for a visit.

While she didn't really care about taking care of the kids, she didn't want to take care of them the entire time they were here. Then again Kaoru said she would make sure she have enough sweets for her, that she would get sick of them. Something that she deemed highly impossible, her sugar input was impressive, scary even.

It was so tempting though, Karin had forbidden sweets since her engagement. Saying she had to think of her husband and couldn't allow herself to get fat. Not that she would, she had a pretty high metabolism not to mention she exercised daily.

Frowning she peered over at her sister, "Why do you want me to watch the kids?! I mean don't you want to see them after being away from them?" she questioned curious. She knew her sister was usually at her wit's end with the kids, but she loved them. It made her curious why she wouldn't want to spend time with them while they were her.

Sighing Kaoru sat back with a scowl, "I'm with my kids day and night, unlike mother and father Daichi believes in raising the kids our self. I actually had to breast feed those little monster and trust me baby sister it isn't fun when they do it! Not to mention there are a couple of other reasons. First, they only behave for you! I don't know why, but my little devil children never listen to me, but with you their like trained dogs. Perfect little angels, it pisses me off! I'm their mother! So you can watch them while they're here. There will be minimal damage to the house this way. Giving our mother less of a reason to bitch! Second, I'm going to be to busy to watch them because I am fixing my husband!" she snarled furious.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Kaguya scratched her cheek, "You wouldn't happen to be pregnant with twins again, would you?" she questioned. That would be enough reason for her big sister to be angry, she didn't enjoy pregnancy due to having twins her first time. She remember when the family went to go see her around the time she was supposed to having the babies. Kaoru looked absolutely miserable, she was so big and couldn't even walk around.

Jumping when a dark aura surrounded her sister, Kaguya backed up to the safety of the Uchiha brothers. She knew her sister would never willing hurt her but if she was angry enough she might get rough and that aura said she was going to get rough. "Your sister really hates getting pregnant!" said Izuna surprised.

Giving a nod, Kaguya sighed, "Your having triplets aren't you?" she asked knowingly.

It was that or more, she really did feel sorry for her big sister. She hated being pregnant and she had a high possibility of having twins or more. Karin had a pair of twins and triplets herself, it was the same with Kaoru's husband's mom. Standing up Kaoru clenched her fist, "It's not fair! Why do I have to have so many babies at once! Why, was I engaged to a man, whose mother was the same as ours, I don't want so many damn kids. Childbirth is painful enough when you have one kid! I don't need another added on to it!" she yelled.

Giving a nervous chuckled, Kaguya nodded, "I'll take care of the kids if you express this angry elsewhere!" she said concerned. She really rather not be around while she threw a fit, things tended to break around Kaoru when she was angry. Kaguya was rather attached to the few breakable things in her room.

Grumbling Kaoru left the room cursing her husband's existence, frowning after the woman Izuna closed Kaguya's room doors. "Your sister is really something!" he said surprised. She was a lot different from Kaguya that was for sure. "It's hard to believe you two are related! Although me and brother get that quite often as well," he said sheepishly.

Nodding Kaguya picked up the ice cream, sometimes she found it hard that Madara and Izuna were siblings. Sure they looked a lot alike, but personality wise they were polar opposites you wouldn't even connect them that way. Taking a bite of her ice cream Kaguya let out a sigh, she loved vanilla ice cream it was the absolute best!

Staring down both brothers were surprised to see the usually composed princess, brightening up like a child after taking a spoon full of ice cream. Smiling down at her Izuna could feel his heart pick up a bit in speed. Ever since that day she helped save his life he had begun feeling strange around her. Then it only intensified when she visited him during his bed rest, coming every day when his brother consider her feet alright. She always had a beautiful smile in place and would bring him flowers and books.

He was only to happy to hear Madara tell him, he would help in protecting the princess. The last attack the princess was the sole target. The compound wasn't touched, so since she was the sole target, she would get the best protection which was the two of them. Now his days and nights were with her just as his brothers.

Sighing he sat down next to her and smiled, "Is it that good!" he asked amused.

Nodding she smiled, "Would you like some! Amaterasu-san and Ryoichi-kun are the best, everything they make is good," she said offering him a spoonful. They always made the food taste so good and when she was little they would always sneak her extra sweets. Or if she got in trouble and sent to bed without dinner they would always sneak her something.

Looking at her embarrassed Izuna gave her an awkward smile, "Uh no thanks" he said waving his hand in front of his face. Keeping a blush down that wanted to make its way onto his face he sighed, "I'm not all that fond of sweets! Me and brother both!" he said quietly.

Looking surprised she nodded before reaching over and plucking something, it was a bowl of black circular sweets. They weren't really sweet though, it was something Amaterasu-san created. She made some peppermint into a white paste and shaped it into a cookie, before dipping it into dark chocolate. Dark chocolate wasn't her favorite but matched with the peppermint it really was a nice treat. "Have this then, trust me you'll like this!" she said offering him the minty bittersweet sweet.

Eyeing it he took it and sniffed it before taking a bit, his eyes actually lit up a bit before he smiled, "Yeah not bad! Not to sweet and I've always been fond of mints!" he said.

Getting up she made her over to Madara and offered him one of the sweets, Madara however just eyed it and gazed at her with an unreadable expression. Sighing she picked one up and held it closer to him, "It won't kill you to try one you know!" she said scowling at him.

Smirking Madara bent down and took a bit from it making Kaguya blush in response, she had never feed a man before. Sure her little nephews but that was different. They were babies and they needed help to eat and they weren't the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Something about feeding Madara made her embarrassed, watching him chew and swallowed she let her hand drop to her side when he took the rest from her.

Smiling Izuna came up from behind her and took another, "Not bad, huh brother! It's kind of sweet but not too much and the minty flavor really adds to it!" he said brightly. Nodding Madara quietly chewed on the rest, turning away from Izuna and the princess to stare out. He had been silent ever since the attack. Kaguya was now receiving the silence treatment, which made her questioned why. Was he angry with her for getting his brother hurt or was it something else.

Did he think she was a big baby, because of her feet.

Backing away from Madara, Kaguya tensed up when the sound of the door caught her undivided attention. Looking over cautiously, she flashed a sheepish smile when in walked Kana who wore a glare and a frown. The lithe silver hair women eyed the sweets with calculating dark purple eyes, crossing her arms she glared down Kaguya.

Backing up, Kaguya's lip trembled as Kana stalked toward her. She wore a smile on her face that was anything but friend, "My lady you wouldn't happen to be breaking your diet would you?" she asked darkly. Shuddering Kaguya shook her head before holding out the sweets for Kana to take from her, "Good because I would hate to have to punish you my lady!" she said cheerfully as she took the bowl from her.

Holding it Kana didn't wait a moment before snapping her fingers, a handful of servants came in and took the sweets away. Letting out a whine as all the sweets were taken away, Kaguya sobbed quietly as they were taken from her room. Bending down Izuna patted her head, "There, there at least you got a bite!" he said lightly.

Surprising Izuna, Kaguya hugged the younger brother around the waist, "I'm sorry but I need a hug! They always take my sweets, the only love of my life!" she sobbed. Giving a nervous chuckle Izuna looked down at the young princess wondering what to do with his arms. It would be too intimate to wrap them around her, or was it rude to not do that. Settling for patting her head, he stood up when she was done with her fake sobbing.

Clapping her hands together, Kana turned to face Kaguya who was still mourning the loss of her sweets, "Alright princess, your wedding is only a month away which means we must begin the ridiculous traditions your family holds!" said Kana sighing.

Scowling Kaguya looked away sourly, "Just twist the knife you jabbed in why don't you! First you take my sweets then you remind me of my wedding. I thought you loved me!" she said crossly. Kana was so bittersweet, she was strict with her but was the only person who treated her with love and affection. At least she felt that way. Karin always hated her for reasons unknown to her and her father, if he really loved her he wouldn't do this to her. Let Karin ruin her life and force her to marry a man who would only beat and rape her. She didn't want war and would probably marry Yamamoto's son, but she would have at least like if her dad said no. All he did was agree with Karin and give her apologetic look, then had the gall to apologize but tell her she was doing everyone a favor.

She didn't want to do everyone a favor!

She wanted a father that loved her enough to stand up to her mother, to show he really loved her by telling her she didn't have to marry a monster. Love, however, eluded him and he was filled with nothing but cowardice. "Get out of your frame of thought and come with me its time for the bath, the ingredients have been gathered for your purification bath," said Kana snapping her from her hateful thoughts.

Shaking them from her head she followed after Kana with her two ninja guards following after, that made Kana stop in her tracks. Turning she looked back at Madara and Izuna with a scowl in place, "Your not coming with! Men are forbidden to see Kaguya's virgin skin, the only man permitted to see her in her full glory is her husband. Not to mention those of lower stature usually aren't permitted to lay eyes on Kaguya. She is a noble and you two are ninja, even if you're the powerful clan leader and his younger brother, you are lower than her. She is a princess, daughter to Saito one of the Fire Daimyo's favorites!" said Kana sternly.

Staring at Kana with a deadpan expression, Madara scowled at the maid-servant, "Kaguya is the one I must protect and nothing will stop me from my job. Not you, not your noble's stupid rules, and not even death will keep me from her!" he said coldly.

Staring at him surprised, Kaguya could feel her heart beat pick up. It would be so nice to hear a man tell her those words. Feeling an arm wrap around her neck loosely, Kaguya was drawn back to Izuna who grinned broadly. "Nothing stops a Uchiha from his job and we give two hundred and fifty percent! We'll be in the room with her, but we'll wear blindfolds so we don't break the rules and the princess's skin gets to stay virgin!" he said lightly.

Giving an awkward smiled, Kaguya looked at Kana, "It should be alright with blindfolds right?" she questioned. She had rather mixed feelings about it, it was a little unnerving to be naked in the bath with two men, but if they couldn't see maybe it would be alright. Her stomach also felt strange, she always felt like this around Madara, 'I wonder if you can be allergic to people' she pondered. It really was strange, "The water is also pretty murky so as long as I'm in the water they can't see anything if they turn out to be perverts!" she said chuckling.

Smirking Madara turned away, Kaguya's skin was no longer virgin he saw her almost naked already so her so call skin virginity was his. He saw everything but the two important areas, which could count as somewhat of a disappointment. Kaguya wasn't exactly an eyesore, she was a beauty in her own right. Still needed to mature, but time would take care of that.

Although a beauty, he preferred the plain beauty to pretty and cute beauties. Kana was more of his taste, then the princess. It was why he hadn't chosen anyone in his clan, all the women just didn't suit his taste. He often heard men on the outside call them amazon beauties. Not to mention he rather have someone submit to him and not fight him. The women of his clan were aggressive and strict, he wanted a woman who would take care of his children. She could be in charge of their growth, but he would want a say in it.

Sighing Kana nodded, "I'll make sure their made from the thickest fabric!" she said bitterly.

* * *

Her body was scrubbed raw and cleaned three times with soaps that stank yet left her skin with more luster than ever. It made her seem to glow in certain light, after that she was washed once more only in soaps with the scent of her choosing. She ended up choosing green tea, she couldn't even look at the corner Madara stood in blinded to everything.

It was beginning to scare her, she thought of Madara so much. He filled her thoughts and her dreams, she even surprised herself by keeping his cloak tucked away in her pillow. She could smell his green tea scent through her pillow, the melon had faded.

Now she was soaking in a tub of steaming water, the water came from a hot spring sourced her family found. It was rich in minerals and was blessed by monks. It was holy water and said to give them good fortune by being the water of the gods. Cupping it in her hands she splashed her face and rubbed. It felt so good against her skin once the sting from having her skin rubbed raw faded. It left her feeling great.

Laying back in the massive tub she stared up at the ceiling with dull eyes, she would be bathing like this up to her wedding night. She would be glowing like a goddess by the time the Lord's son took her the first time in her entire life. Kaguya wish she wouldn't have to give that awful boy her precious virginity. It was the only thing that was truly hers.

She had even considered of taking that gift from her husband to be, to have sex before their union, but in the end she couldn't go through with it. She didn't want him to take it, but she wasn't willing to give it to just anybody out of something as stupid as spite. Not to mention she didn't want to be a disloyal wife. A wife was supposed to only give herself to one man and one man alone. No man but he husband was permitted to touch her in an intimate way.

Hearing the door open, Kaguya sat up and looked back to see Kana entering with some tea on a tray, that was something else she had to do. Drink some magic tea the month leading up to her wedding night. It caused her fertility to rise apparently, giving her a better chance at conceiving their first night as husband and wife.

Setting it down Kana smiled, "Well make sure to chug this drink, according to Lady Kaoru it's rather unpleasant and better to be drunken fast. Also if you throw it up I'll just force another cup full down your throat!" said Kana cheery.

Hearing a sigh come from Madara, the older man crossed his arms, "You are turning out much scarier then I originally calculated maid!" he said.

Smirking Kana looked over to Madara, "I cared for my lady since I was thirteen! She is as dear to me as if she's my own daughter. If I had one. I raised her and turned her into the woman you see today, yes she has her faults but she's a good and smart girl! I have no say in who she is marrying but I'll make sure she gets all the luck she can get. If she has a child fast the safer she'll be in the enemy court," she snapped.

Grimacing Izuna looked at the direction of Kaguya, he felt for the girl, he could smell the drink from here and it smelled awful. She had to drink that disgusting concoction for a whole month, poor girl, it wasn't all fun and games to be a princess.

Picking up the glass Kaguya sniffed it and paused, her throat began to itch dropping the glass she back away from the tea catching Kana's attention. "I know it doesn't smell pleasant but you have to at least try Kaguya," she said sighing watching her back away. Shaking her head no, Kaguya back up trying to hold in her coughs, even the scent of it and she had a reaction.

Eyeing her, Kana's eyes widen when she saw Kaguya's face breaking out. It was only around the edge of her mouth and her eyes were watery, but she was still breaking out grabbing the tea-pot she opened it up and inhaled. There was a strong scent of kiwi in the pot, why didn't she noticed that before! "Did you take any?!" she cried climbing into the bath to check on her.

Shaking her head, Kaguya began to cough out loud. "What's wrong?" asked Izuna walking toward the girls. Kana was panicking and Kaguya's breathing suddenly began to weaken and become labored. "Brother?" he said concerned.

Grabbing a towel Madara walked out onto the water, pulling Kaguya out of the water he wrapped the towel around her before stripping off his blindfold. Looking at her he frowned, "Izuna go get Miki, tell him the princess is having an allergic reaction. A bad one, her throat is already closing up and she just inhaled the scent," he ordered. Ripping off his own Izuna left before either girl could blink, reaching down Madara pulled Kana out and got them out of the water. Laying down the princess, he could hear her choking as her throat began to close up it would seem there wasn't enough time for Miki.

Pulling out a reed he was ready to push it though her throat to let her breath, before he could she grabbed his hand and shook her head. Frowning he held it up, "It'll let you breath!" he told her urgently only to have her shake her head again. Growling he glared at her, "Scars can fade you idiot, death is forever!" he snapped.

Shaking her head she pointed toward to garden, "P-plan-tain, le-af, ju-ice" she forced out.

Blinking surprised, he nodded before rushing out, he had completely forgotten that herb could be use to help her breath. Snatching up the first leaf he found he was back with the princess who was now being held by a concerned Kana. Squeezing the leaf tightly a small amount of juice came out and he was able to get it to hit the back of her throat.

Rubbing her throat to help her swallow he gave an easy sigh when she swallowed, the effect was fast acting, relaxing when she took her first breath he gave a sigh of relief. Miki and Izuna came in afterward and Miki gave Kaguya medicine to help with her allergic reaction. Putting her to bed he pulled Kana away from the princess's side and began to question her, "I'll ask this first because you were the one with the tea and you know her-," he said only for her to stop him.

Glaring at him, she shook her head, "If I ever turned against Kaguya I wouldn't be alive. I told you I love that girl and will die before I hurt her or see another hurt her. I love Kaguya! She's my life, her safety is everything to me," she cried passionately. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes and he could see nothing but the truth reflected in them. She cared about Kaguya and he bet even if he used his eyes to make her hurt Kaguya she would fight it. She would kill herself if something happen to the young princess.

Sighing he nodded, "I believe you. Now who all knows about the princess's allergy?" he questioned. The tea had to be an inside job, he be able to detect a fake right away, no ninja no matter how skill couldn't hide as one of the staff. An Uchiha's eyes saw all, nothing would get past them so that meant someone was taking money from under the table.

Frowning Kana thought about it, all in all there was about ten or possibly thirteen people who were aware of the princess's allergy to kiwi. "Me, the lord and lady, Prince Mitsukuni and Princess Kaoru, the kitchen staff which is about five people, and possibly the gardeners. I'm not a hundred percent about them however. It might just be the head who knows," she told him. She was pretty certain the rest of her siblings were unaware, then again you could never know with them. They knew Kaguya's fears and often used them against her, when she was younger she would find Kaguya hiding under the house crying.

All because the spoiled brats would push and push, till she was on the brink of a break down.

Nodding he looked to the house to see one of the sisters walking past Kaguya's room, she was beautiful but had a nasty look on her face. She looked like she smelled something bad and it really hurt her face. Long raven hair hung behind her like a sheet and she had a willowy form with a small waist and bust, she chose to show it off however. Not much to show off though, her eyes were dark violet and they had a glint in them, she wasn't happy. Scowling he gave a small nodded toward her, "Tell me about that one," he ordered.

Looking over her shoulder Kana turned back with a furious expression, "Princess Asami! Why is that hateful brat here?! As if she's concerned with her sister, all that stupid girl cares about is Kaguya will be marrying her prince. She's furious that Kaguya it's to marry Gin, Yamamoto's son. Stupid girl has it into her head that he's exactly what he seems, won't believe the rumors of his infidelity and cruelty. She's the biggest idiot this family has! I doubt she could be involved, plans need brain power and she currently has none!" said Kana.

Shaking his head, Madara scowled at her, "You don't need a plan to be a threat you just need to have the will to kill. That princess has a nasty look in her eye and is willing to kill to get what she wants. She's probably nothing, but if others are using her then she'll be formable, I can't just get kill her. She's the daughter, it makes me wonder if this is still the dogs, they aren't very tactical," he said pondering.

This wasn't like them at all.

It would be safe to think the dogs were fired and now a new clan was after the princess, to be safe he would assume the dogs were still in play however. "Who would try an inside job, and who would be smart enough to use the princess for their pawn?" he questioned aloud.

Looking over Kana frowned, "Isn't your clan supposed to be rivals with the Senju's, Kaguya told me that she read when one clan hires you the other hires them. Could they be fighting you now? If that's the case will my princess be alright?" she questioned concerned.

Shaking his head Madara sighed, "That man won't let his clan kill an innocent girl guilty of nothing, more than often the Senju's protect and we attack. We usually never get the missions to protect the clan," he said frowning.

Nodding Kana sighed, "Kaoru's husband is more familiar with the ninja clans. The Lord and Lady wanted a family who was ruthless and didn't let anything stop them from victory. He pointed us toward you and Saratobi clan. In the end it was Kaguya who chose your clan, the Lord and Lady were undecided and Kaguya agreed with Karin, you were the better clan. I think personally she chose you for the rumors," she said sighing.

Frowning Madara eyed her, "Rumors?" he questioned.

Smirking Kana shook her head, "That the clan was ruled by a demon king! She said, she would like to see a demon king before her death. You could certainly fit the role, your brother however is far from demon. I'm not quite sure what to consider him, he's got the power of your clan but he doesn't exactly have your hardness. He's a bit lighter! Not to mention his face is like an open book, you can see what he's feeling easily," she said.

Scowling Madara nodded, "He does have that problem," he said annoyed.

Smiling Kana peered at him amused, "It's cute! Now if you no longer need me I'm going to my princess, " she said making a beeline for Kaguya's bedroom. Watching her enter the room he looked back to find Koyuki waiting to report. She had been keeping an eye on the princesses so she would have an idea of this attack if the brat princess was involved.

Frowning at him, she nodded toward Kaguya's room, "Doesn't have much luck does she?" Koyuki commented. Snorting Madara shook his head, that was an understatement. The Yamamoto clan was itching for war, they were going to go after that girl till she was on her death-bed. The once bright eyes would lose their light and she would become a shell of what she once was. He had seen it happen before, he pity the noble girls who married into the enemy court.

They were doom from the day of their marriage.

Sighing Koyuki continued, "Princess Asami disappeared about an hour before the princess began that silly little bathing ritual. I would keep an eye on the bath, stupid people are likely to strike in the same place. She isn't very smart at all, I wouldn't put it past her using the same tactic, kiwi juice in the bath water, in the princess's food or drink. I wouldn't put it past her actually shoving one in Kaguya's bed. So watch out for the fruit, also I don't think she's working with an outside source. It would be very hard for her to get in contact with someone, she doesn't do a thing all day unlike Kaguya. She stays locked up in her room all day painting her face and brushing her hair. I actually got a glimpse of her skin, it's ruined, completely broken out and worn looking and to think she's only twenty-four. Next will be her hair," she said with a snort. The princess tried far too much to make herself beautiful and was killing her natural beauty, soon she would be a husk of what she once was.

Nodding Madara made his way over to the room, "Keep me updated on her movement. I want to know her every move" said he said.

It would seem Kaguya had many enemies, outside and inside.

* * *

**Please tell us your thoughts everyone!**


	5. Five

**TA-DA! Here is chapter five and I hope you will enjoy it my friends, the story is progressing and the brother's are getting to know Kaguya and her them, may the next couple of minutes, or however long it may take you to read them, be enjoyable! **

**We do not own Naruto**

* * *

Today was chilly, the wind bit at her skin, but breathing in that cool air brought a smile to Kaguya's lips. She loved the cool weather! The icy chill made her feel full of energy, she would even be able to get better sleep tonight with the cool air cocooning around her. She always slept like a baby when winter came around, it was like her favorite blanket wrapped around her lulling her into a good sleep.

Stepping out into the cool air, Kaguya took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her lungs. It was perfect weather for her! She loved this time of the year. It was cool and so quiet, a stillness overcame the earth around autumn and winter. A stillness she loved. Looking over to see Madara join her, he frowned at her, "You are certainly in good spirits," he commented.

Smiling she gave him a nod, "Why wouldn't I be?! I'm over my allergic reaction and today is chilly, today is my perfect day!" she said brightly. Nothing could bring her down today, not an attack, not her siblings, and not a handsome but surly ninja. Hopping down from the porch Kaguya head for her crack in the wall, on such a nice day she should enjoy it outside.

Hearing a groan, she could hear Izuna shuffling behind her followed by Madara's quiet steps, "You want to go out in this cold weather? Did that kiwi effect your brain princess, its freezing, only a crazy person would go out there. Wouldn't you rather stay inside where it's warm?" he asked, whining slightly.

Shaking her head, she looked back, "I intend to enjoy ever last bit of freedom I have left, so I apologize Izuna-sama. I want to stay outside even when the snow falls, I don't know when I'll be permitted to ever step outside again!" she said sending him a bright smile. Even the depressing fact of her doomed marriage wouldn't damper her spirits.

Gazing at her bright smile Izuna looked away embarrassed, he couldn't help but think that she looked rather cute at that moment. She was so happy she had a blush in her cheeks, he could actually see the background behind her sparkling and filling with flowers. Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked away as his heart pick up in beat. She was seriously bad for the health, he had never met a princess so cute. He met just about every kind, but she was seriously the cutest, and beautiful in her own way.

Feeling someone tug on his pony tail, Izuna groaned, looking over he found Madara giving him a pointed stare. Lowering his voice, he muttered, "What? I'm not doing anything wrong!" he protested. Last night Madara gave him a talking to, told him to stop blushing every time she touch him and complimented him. He couldn't help it though, she was too cute and it was addicting to see her eyes light up and her lips form a smile.

He wasn't ever going to touch her, well at least in reality, he had no control over his imagination and his dreams. He intended to enjoy Kaguya's company all he wanted, she was a kind person and he liked her a lot. He had the chance to die ever day of his life and he intend to live it up with no regrets lingering in his heart when death came.

Following after the young princess, Izuna frowned, he understood why his brother was doing this though. It would make it harder for him to walk her toward her abusive husband if he got too attached to her. Watching her back, he frowned, today she held herself with her regular poise and she had a brisk step to her. How would her back look the day she married?

Once outside the wall, Kaguya lifted up her arms and stretched, "Being outside will always beat, being cooped up inside! Not even when the animals attempted to kill me will deter me from outside!" she said brightly.

Walking to her side Madara looked down at her with a look, that the princess was beginning to think was made for her, and sighed. "Why do I get the imagine of an idiot girl, running straight toward a bear?" he asked, gazing at her with disbelief.

Glaring, Kaguya shook her head, "No I was playing in the woods and got to far in, I slipped and fell twisting my ankle. I was alone for hours when this baby bear came up to me, I didn't think about trying to get away because I was so desperate for company. I would have taken a bug for company at that point! Well, me and baby bear where getting along when suddenly something startled baby. He started wailing and I was trying to calm him down when momma came, after that I saw my short life flash before my eyes as she charged," she said. Kaguya could still feel the terror course through her as her heart pounded, she was so sure that, that was her last day of life. It probably would have too, if not for the ninja boy she met.

Gazing at her curious, Izuna poked her lightly, "Well, what happen? Something had to have happen in order for you to be alive and well today. The baby somehow save you, those useless guards of yours, or were you able to squeeze into a crack? I doubt you could out run one, especially on a sprang ankle!" he said curious.

Smiling Kaguya sighed fondly, "A ninja boy saved me! He kill mama which I wasn't to happy with, but he saved me and helped me home. After that I met with him for a long time, he helped me raise the bear cub he orphan. He called me an idiot for doing it and him for helping, but he helped me all he could! I was momma and he was papa, we raised the baby to be wild and survive. I still see baby from time to time, I know it's her because she won't attack me! Eventually the ninja boy had to leave, he said his family was relocating again and that he probably never see me again. Ah, he was my first and only crush," said Kaguya fondly.

He was mean, rude, and always calling her a dolt and an idiot, but he was really gentle and nice with her too. He never ran off and purposely did things she couldn't like her brothers, he also listen to her when she told him about her books. He wouldn't admit it, but he always liked it when she read fairy tales. She used to hate them before he came along, he once told her after she asked him why he liked them. He told her, that he liked the peace within the fairy tales, or how fast peace would come once the princess or princes was found. He wished that it was that easy in the real world, then he wouldn't have to fight battles he didn't understand. That was what made her like him, he usually looked so strict and mean looking till that moment. His face softened up and he looked so handsome.

Chuckling, Izuna caught her attention, turning back she found he had one of her fairy tale books in his hands. "Was he your true love!" he teased.

Blushing, Kaguya snatched the book from him, "Hardly! I don't believe in love, if it was real people would let their children look for it instead of using them as bargaining chips. I just liked him, he was someone I could get along with. Not to mention he was the only real boy I actually met outside of my caged walls. All I had seen before him was my brothers, Kaoru's husband, my father, and the guards and staff. None was my age and I just didn't like any of them, to me they always seemed pathetic compared to the heroes in my books. The ninja boy was much closer to a hero, so he left much to be desired" she said sighing.

The men she knew were so lowly compared to him, the guards were drinkers and she knew for a fact a few of them had been with one of her sisters. Kaguya didn't know why, but Natsumi was determined to sully herself before marriage. She had relations since she was fifteen. None of the men where her age and yet they touched her the way they did. It was utterly disgusting to her, yes age gap was okay but that much seemed wrong. To think that some girls were actually married off at that age to men in their forties. Those men could wait till the girls were of age, but they didn't.

Feeling someone poke her neck, Kaguya squirmed and pulled away, "Don't do that!" she cried.

Smirking Izuna shrugged, "Sorry princess, but I had to snap you out of your train of thought, now what is on your agenda today? You can't play in the water unless you want to get sick, you didn't bring any of your books to read. So what are you going to do outside?" he asked.

Looking around, Kaguya sighed, "Don't know, usually around this time I go exploring or collect leaves. It's not time for leave collecting though, also I've explore almost everything within a day's walk of this forest. I know all the hiding places around here," she said amused. She discovered every nook and cranny of her forest, every hidden cave. Pointing northwest, Kaguya turned back to look at Madara and Izuna, "About six miles that way, there is a cave with a natural hot spring. Not only that it's covered in gems, when no light peeks in, and you have a lantern it looks like your sleeping in the sky!" she said fondly.

Grinning, Izuna picked her up, "This I got to see! Just point out the way princess!" said Izuna running across the river with her sitting on his arm. He acted as if she was weightless and she was without a doubt the heaviest of all her siblings. She couldn't ever get to their level of skinny she always had weight on her. Kaoru always told her to stop complaining because it gave her a curvy figure, but since when did noble men like curvy.

Grabbing his shirt, she gazed at him worried, "Izuna-sama! Please put me down! I'm not light, I'll make you strain something," she cried panicked. She would make his back go out or something, or make his arm fall out of its socket. Or was that even possible? "Izuna-sama!" she cried as he continued to rush into the forest.

Following after Madara shook his head, seriously what was with her thinking she was fat, did her siblings put that into her head. She was indeed heavier than her sisters, but she wasn't what she was thinking. Walking after the two of them he listen to Kaguya's protests and Izuna's laughing. He really needed to drive a wedge between the two of them, Kaguya saw his brother as a friend, but Izuna was beginning to like her. He had to protect Izuna.

Walking behind them closely, Madara finally helped Kaguya by taking her off Izuna's shoulder, "Stop teasing the princess, Izuna. Although I don't want to take all day, so princess please climb on my back. It'll be quicker to this cave of yours," he said sighing. He rather it didn't take them all day to get to her cave. Bending down, he looked back at her and beckoned her closer with his eyes, "Come now princess!" he said annoyed.

Frowning, Kaguya climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him grip her legs the princess clung to him tighter when he began to leap through the air. He rose through the air like he was weightless, the cold wind stinging her face. Everything flashed by like a blur, she couldn't make out a thing. It was actually making her stomach a little queasy, "Are we almost there?" he questioned, looking back only to find her eyes clenched shut.

Scowling he stopped, "Your eyes aren't even open!" he said annoyed.

Snapping the open, she scowled back, "How do you expect me to keep them open them when everything passes by in a blur?! How do you two even see?" she asked confused. Everything was a complete blur to her, it should be impossible for human beings to see. It should be downright impossible. Impossible! They were of the same species, so how could Izuna and Madara see what she couldn't see?

Smiling Izuna pointed to his eyes, "Not only are our eyes special, but ninja have trained themselves to see when going fast!" he said proudly.

Frowning Kaguya leaned forward curious, "Special eyes?" she asked curious. She had heard fables of special eyes, ninja's that seem blind, but see through everything. Then there was the Uchiha's, she heard that they had the eyes of the devil. When you face a Uchiha, the last thing one would see is themselves reflected in twin pools of scarlet. At least that was said from the rumors, and you couldn't always trust rumors. After all, according to rumors she was a total dog and a recluse. She wouldn't say she was gorgeous but she was pretty, as for the recluse comment, she was barely allowed outside the compound for family things.

It was beginning to make her look like a reclusive.

Nothing she could do about it though, her mother hated her for reasons unknown to her and kept her locked up at home. Something she was beginning to resent her mother for, if not for her, Kaguya wouldn't have a fear of leaving her home. Each day that her wedding came closer her stomach clenched and she got the urge to throw up. She was scared, not only would she get a horrible husband, but she would also be leaving the only place she knew.

Getting a flick to her forehead, Kaguya rubbed it and glared, Madara, her flicker, just stared back with a blank gaze. Dropping her down, he sighed, "Where does your mind travel too? One moment your here, the next your three hundred miles away! I would like to know how your mind works, because your one of the few I can't read," he said sighing.

Glowering at him, Kaguya rubbed her forehead harder, "How are your eyes special?" she questioned walking over to Izuna. Smirking the younger brother leaned down and a change settled in his eyes, they turn scarlet red and there were three black commas surrounding his pupil. Gasping Kaguya rushed forward and gripped his head and cradled it between her hands, "Those are beautiful!" she said pulling his face closer. Gazing into his eyes, she marveled at them, they were magnificent, utterly beautiful, a piece of art to be gazed upon.

Flushing red embarrassed, Izuna gazed back into Kaguya's eyes, they were brown and a shade similar to that chocolate she liked only melted, he could also see flecks of gold. Her eyes were so big too, lovely and innocent, they sucked him in and made him lose his breath. If he leaned in a little further he could be kissing her, they were only inches apart. Then as soon as it was there, it was gone and he found himself staring at air. Blinking Izuna looked over to find his brother glaring daggers at him, in his arms was a confused Kaguya. Looking away sheepishly, Izuna turned away embarrassed, he really shouldn't have let her get to him.

Looking up with a frown, Kaguya sighed, "What did you do that for?! I wanted to see his eyes they were really beautiful!" she exclaimed. She had never see anything more beautiful than those ruby orbs. They were utterly gorgeous, like nothing she seen before!

Rolling his eyes, Madara looked at her with a glare, it was supposed to make people back down but all he found was she turned her own glare on him. He was getting to friendly with her, he was the ruthless clan leader of the Uchiha, she should be terrified of him. Yet here he was, having a conversation with a wilderness loving princess. "They are not pretty, their weapons!" he said tersely. He may have grown to like the stupid girl, but he wouldn't allow her to call their powerful eyes pretty! They were far from pretty.

Turning to face him, Kaguya put her hands on her hips, "Just because they're a weapon, doesn't mean they can't be beautiful! Wouldn't you consider a katana, made by a master, a beautiful piece of work! So beautiful things can still be weapons! Not to mention your clan, you all are consider deadly and each one of you that I've seen are beautiful. Especially you and Izuna, not to mention that girl, Koyuki!" she said walking away.

Gazing at her retreating form, Madara looked over when he heard a sigh, only to find a sight that irritated him. Feeling his eyebrow twitch, Madara walked over to Izuna who had a goofy smile on his face as he watch Kaguya walk away. "She thinks I'm handsome!" he said giddy. Sighing, Madara struck down as hard as he could, a loud whack filled the clearing followed by a loud groan and whine of pain and misery.

It took no time for him to catch up with Kaguya, looking up at him, she gazed at him curious, "What was that sound?" she questioned curious. Shrugging he followed after her as she continued to show the way to her magic cave.

Looking down, he frowned, "So why hasn't your cave been ravaged of its gems? I'm sure your family would steal them from the cave. Taken your gems, to add to their wealth, maybe spend it on useless things they don't need," he questioned. For them to have such precious cargo on their property, that hadn't been harvest must mean one of two things. One the princess was keeping her cave a secret, or two the gems weren't real. Just regular sparkling stone, crystal that just sparkled for her.

Shrugging lightly, she smiled, "I just never mentioned it," she told him.

Climbing over a log and finally passing into the clearing, Kaguya let out a sigh of ease as they arrived at the cave at last. Waiting for Madara and Izuna to catch up at last, she watched Izuna rub his head while glaring at Madara. "Just past this ivy, inside is the hot springs and the gems" she said pointing to the cave entrance.

Raising an eyebrow, Madara frowned, "Ivy tends to hide your secrets!" he said.

Smiling, Kaguya gave a sly smile, "It hides what I want it to hide!" she said amused.

She planted the ivy and made it grow where she wanted it to grow. To hid all her secrets from the world, to make sure they wouldn't be ruined by her family or the world. She had been burned by both before and she would make sure all her secrets were kept safe from the world. At this point they were all she had left, when she was gone maybe someone would find her little jewels and she could only hope they would appreciate them like her. Making her way inside she was followed by Madara and Izuna.

Heat engulfed them the moment they entered, waving her hand to fan herself, Kaguya sighed, it was at times like this that she hated her layers. Sometimes they were convenient, but at times like this it really was annoying. "Damn this is warm!" said Izuna pulling off his long sleeve shirt, leaving on his sleeveless shirt on. It was like a sauna in the cave, "So are the hot springs in the back?" he asked, looking over at Kaguya.

Pulling at her clothes, Kaguya nodded, "Yep just go toward the back and you'll find the hot springs. I found it when I was eight, I got lost in the woods one day and I felt the first stages of frostbite when I found the cave. It was so warm it was making fog. Went in got warmed up and then found my way home," she explained.

Gazing at her Madara shook his head, "You get in all kinds of trouble don't you?" he asked in disbelief. Princess were suppose to be watched and admire, they were basically living jewelry, they did nothing but make their husbands look good. Maybe a few were the kind to help others and all that, but more than often they just sat in manors birthing children and tending to their looks. Kaguya, she had to be the worst example of a princess, she got lost outside, actually went outside, and stripped down to her under robes to play in the water. Not to mention she actually used the skills she learned to read and gain more knowledge. Then there was baby sitting her nephew's something she thought would be left to servants. "Your nothing like a princess, your more like a village idiot," he said quietly.

Feeling eyes on him, Madara looked over and gazed back at Kaguya, she had a look in her eye that he didn't know how to explain. "I've never thought of myself as normal, I mean I never fit in with my sisters, but I don't fit in with any villagers. I've been out once or twice, but I never really got along with them. Also no offense to being normal, but I don't think I would ever give up being a princess. It takes away some freedoms others take advantage of, but it also gives me things that other aren't able to received. Mostly my library, I do really love it, reading has always been on of my most favorite activities!" she said happily.

Frowning, Madara pulled out a book catching her gaze, "I don't see your interest in these things, I find them rather dull and boring. Why do you become so enthralled by them?" he asked her passing the book over to her. Watching her flip it over, she frowned, "What's the matter?" he asked. She looked at the book over with a look of confusion on her face, almost as if she hadn't ever seen it or hadn't seen it in a long while.

Kaguya hadn't seen the book in years, it wasn't like her other books, it was a historical fiction and she wasn't surprised he found it dull. The author hadn't done any real research when he started the book, he just sat down and wrote it from his imagination. The plot wasn't all that great, there wasn't much excitement and you couldn't really relate to any character. By the end of the book she ended up hating them all. The characters were rather repulsive, the women were sickly pathetic and the men were way too full of themselves. She hated the book so much she actually buried it in the backyard.

Looking up she frowned, "Where did you find this? I thought I got rid of it when I was six, this would make you think books are horrible. The author was some noble who just wanted to write something to immortalize himself, he didn't care about anything but recognition. This is a horrible piece of fiction so I don't blame you for thinking what you do. If you would like to try a real book then I can probably give you a book you'll like it!" she offered.

Scowling, he nodded, "Why not," he muttered heading deeper into the cave.

Watching him, Kaguya frowned, seriously where did he get this book she was so sure she buried it in the backyard. There was also little to no damage, she did wrap it before burying it, but it should have damage to it. Stepping outside of the cave, Kaguya bent down and dug her hands in the dirt, once she had a decent size hole she dropped it in and reburied it. That should take of that then, wiping her hands off on the inside of her robes she frowned. If it showed up again, then something was seriously up. Standing up, Kaguya froze when she found herself surrounded, hounds and ninja's stood around her. The massive sized dogs licked their chompers as they stared her down.

Well this wasn't very good, it seemed the Yamamoto's were really going to make the Uchiha's work themselves to the bone. Lifting her foot ready to step back she stopped when the leader stepped forward, "I wouldn't if I were you princess, you wouldn't want to chance teeth marks on that lovely skin of yours would you? It would be a shame if someone so pretty, became a chew toy for a bunch of dogs?" he asked amused.

Swallowing roughly, she gave a shiver, seriously, these dog ninjas were really beginning to frighten her. They looked so savage, feeling a rush of wind pass her, Kaguya's vision was blocked by black, stepping forward, Madara glared at the dog ninjas. "I know dogs aren't the smartest animals in the bunch, but honestly. Even your mutts aren't stupid enough to want a rematch," he said rolling his eyes. All around, the moment he stepped out, the dog's began to cower back, whimpering as he glared at the leader.

Instinctively moving closer to Madara, Kaguya grabbed his robe and clutched it in her hand, she felt so much safer behind him. Eyeing her momentarily, Madara closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "Your foul faces are spooking my client, this time there will be no ounce of mercy. So if you wish to live I suggest you run now, otherwise say goodbye to the last day of your life," he said opening them back up in a flash with his eyes red.

Watching the comma's begin to spin, Kaguya was drawn back by Izuna whose lively face went stony, "Might want to keep back from brother, things are about to get messy," he muttered to her, out of the corner of his mouth. Nodding, Kaguya slunk back behind Izuna and clutched the back of his robes before waiting for the show to begin. Looking back, Izuna smiled before turning his gaze back toward Madara. Before she could even blink Madara moved like lightning she couldn't even tell when he moved. Watching Madara fight was like watching an artist perform, he was utterly beautiful, and she couldn't keep her eyes from him.

There were no real words to describe how she felt as she watched Madara cut down the ninja, she should have been horrified, disgusted as she watched them died. However, no matter how heinous the act, it didn't the change the fact that Madara was utterly beautiful. He was meant for battle, just like a dancer was meant of the stage, Madara was meant for this. This was his art, this was him, this was his beauty. "Beautiful" she whispered in awe, unaware she whispered the word loud enough for Izuna to hear.

Looking down, he watched as a daze look took over her face, she was staring at Madara so intensely and with a look in her eyes, a look he rather have directed at him. She was looking at him like he was the first real man she ever seen and was infatuated with. Feeling his heart jump, he looked between the two worried, could Kaguya have thing for brother. Surely that wasn't the case, after all brother messed with her all the time. Not to mention women seemed to only hate brother, he didn't think very highly of them. Even the women in their own clan, he didn't think they were useless but he didn't particularly like them.

For her own good, he really hoped she didn't have a crush on him. He had seen his brother break far to many hearts already. He rather not see the princess become another, she was already getting trapped in a loveless marriage that was going to be horrible. No need to lay heartbreak on top of that. Sighing he looked down, he would warn Madara tonight, tell his brother to be gentle with her if she suddenly decided to confess her love or crush.

Watching the last man fall, Madara began his stalk toward the cowering dogs, and before Izuna could move the princess ran out from behind him and block Madara's path. Standing in front of the animals, Kaguya glared at Madara, "No, don't kill them, they don't know any better!" she cried protectively. Animals only did what the hand that fed them commanded, humans were different. They chose what they did, but these dogs weren't bad, they just did what they were told to do!

Glaring at the girl, Madara let his eyes spin to try to scare her only to find her not even a little intimidated by him, in fact she only sharpened her glare. "Move princess" he spat. The dogs were the last threat to her and he would dispose of them, feeling his angry spike when all she did was shake her head no, he stepped closer towering over her, glaring down he raised his voice, "Move now princess!" he ordered. Kaguya stood strong though and glared back at him. She would not let innocent animals die for something they were trained to do, they did not know what they did. It was wrong to kill them.

"I will not move, I refuse to let them die. They are simply doing what they were trained to do, let my family take them in. It would cause you no problems, please Madara don't kill them. It won't hurt you to leave them alone," she told him.

Looking behind her at the dogs, he gave a huh before turning away. "Fine you may keep the traitor dogs, I guess I can leave something alone when it's willing to let its master die," he spat turning his back on them. Giving a sigh of relief, she turned to face the dog, they were all grouped together whining, walking toward them slowly, Kaguya paused when they began to growl.

Sighing, she crouched down and rested her chin in her open palm, well this would be tricky.

Meanwhile, while Kaguya tried to think of a way to befriend the dogs, Izuna was staring at his brother stunned. He wasn't quite sure what he just saw, did Kaguya really just win against his brother, he hadn't seen anyone but Hashirama win against him. Sliding up to his brother, he elbowed him, "Did you just give into a princess's demand?!" he asked stunned.

Scowling at him, Madara shrugged him off before walking past the princess, against her protests he put the dogs under a genjutsu before leading them back to the manor. All the while, Kaguya pestering him and threatening him to not hurt the dogs. Following behind, Izuna wonder what he just witness, his brother caved into the demand of Kaguya. He caved in to no one, including him! He's was about the only person his brother even thought about listening to and more than often, his brother ignored him completely.

This was getting interesting.

Sitting on the ground in front of the three muzzled dogs, Kaguya frowned, she got permission to keep them. Her father told her if she wanted to, then he would allow it, even with Karin giving him a death glared behind his back. Karin may hold the power of bitch, but Kaguya had an even greater power in her grasp. Funny thing too, Karin is the one who gave her the power of guilt. Forcing him to marry her off to a horrible man, it was funny in a way, she may be heading to a horrible life, but she was finally getting her way.

Smiling at the dogs as they laid their heads down, glaring at her, at least she thought they were, she wasn't sure if dogs could glare. If they couldn't though, then these dogs needed to be studied, but they were lying down obediently. All the while their eyes following her and keeping an eye on Madara, "Oh come on, at least I'm not the guy who killed your masters. I mean I am the reason, but I'm not the one who did it?! So come on, please let me pet you. Or at least groom you, no offense but your coats are really messy!" she said.

Eliciting another rouse of growls from them, Kaguya sighed and stood up, mine as well just give into them. If they didn't want her around she would leave them be, walking back to the Uchiha brothers, she gave them a sigh. "They really don't like me," she said with a pout.

Looking at them, Madara watched them sniff the air, "They were probably trained to kill whoever holds your scent. These mutts are young, they were probably trained to kill you specifically. So don't take it personal princess, they just need time to associate you as their caretaker before they stop growling and snapping," he said dully.

Nodding, Kaguya looked over at him, biting her lip she looked forward and decided she needed to thank him, "Thank you," she muttered quietly.

Hearing his clothes rustle, she could feel his gaze on her and for some reason she just didn't have the nerve to look at him. It was about a minute before he turned back toward the dogs, and he gave her the answer she was expecting, "It's my job to protect you," he said simply. No more or less was said, she knew he thought she was thanking him for saving her, but she wasn't. While she was grateful for that, it was his job and was getting paid for it, the dogs however, he could have kill them against her wishes but he didn't.

Looking over at him she shook her head, "Not for saving me, I know me alive and well is your job, but you didn't have to spare the dog. You could have killed them against my wishes, but instead you spared them and helped me. So thank you for that," she said getting up again to go and try to bond with the dogs once more, she was a bit embarrassed. She didn't want to see how Madara looked after her response. It was embarrassing to say what she did.

Watching the princess move toward the dog again, Madara gave a sigh, he did spare the dogs for her. Something she should have not done. Beside him, Izuna slid up to him with a scowl, "You go and tell me not to get cozy with the princess and here you are playing nice. I see how it is, you want to play with the princess before she gets married, touché brother, touché!" said Izuna smirking.

Turning to his brother stunned, Madara glared, "What are you going on about?!" he asked.

Smirking Izuna wagged his finger, "No need to pretend brother, I'm just a little surprised to see you interested in a woman. I mean I have wondered because, well, I never actually seen you look at the opposite sex. But hey wanting to have a fling with a princess isn't too bad for your first, I mean Kaguya is pretty cute. She may not be like her sisters, but she certainly isn't lacking in any way. She's lovely, I bet she'll really flourish when she has a baby. However if your going to go after her, I'll be joining this fight and unlike the others will win!" he said lightly. He was probably just making an ass of himself, but Izuna couldn't help but wonder if his brother had a slight thing for the petite princess.

Looking at him confused, Madara sighed, "What are you going on about?" he asked.

Pointing to Kaguya who ventured closer to the dogs, Izuna sighed, "You can't deny she's not pretty. Not to mention that you find her intriguing and interesting, she's pretty damn smart, knows she's not perfect, and wishes she could learn more about the world. She does not think her title makes her special or that she's more important any anyone else, unlike the others. I can understand you not finding her annoying, because honestly she isn't that annoying, but you actually caved into her demand. You don't even do that for me brother, you feel something for her," said Izuna pointing it out to him.

Frowning, Madara mulled over his brother's words, by the end of it he found Izuna was slightly on target, he actually held a small attraction for the princess. He found her tolerable to be around, unlike most women, she only spoke when she needed too. She wasn't vain and stupid like most noble women, and rather than speak ill of those consider help, she praised them. She could see, like him, nobles were nothing more than people lucky enough to be born with wealth, they weren't special, just privileged. Scowling, he looked at Izuna sternly, "Be that as it may, we are not doing anything. She's going to marry and our job is to make sure she reaches the altar unharmed. So learn to squash whatever you feel for her, I won't allow anything to interfere with our mission, be it you or me!" said Madara sternly.

Watching him stalk away, Izuna gave an amused grin, it was such a Madara thing to do. Ignore your feelings and move on with his job. He wonder if his brother was saying this because he didn't have any idea how to function with those feelings inside or if he really believe that. Leaning back with a jolly grin in place, he laugh out loud, Madara was the best!

Meanwhile, watching the brother's part, one looking furious and one looking jolly, Kaguya turned back to the dogs and shook her head. "I don't know about you, but I find those brothers completely confusing," she told them quietly.

Looking at her with their wide amber eyes, Kaguya got the feeling they agreed.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Six

**Hello everyone we present chapter six! Enjoy!**

**We do not own Naruto**

* * *

Day after day she was sitting in front of the dogs, slowly but surely she was earning their trust, but Madara was a bit happy he listen to her wish. It was keeping her inside which meant it was harder for her to be attacked. Sitting on the porch, watching her finally pet the first dog, Madara watched her face light up ecstatically as she petted the dog. The princess now had three ninja dogs under her control. A snowy white one, with thick fur and golden amber eyes, it was rather wolf like in appearance and seemed to particularly grow fond of Kaguya faster.

The smallest was a chocolate-brown one with one ear milky white, his eyes like the wolf like one, he had pointed ears with one always seeming to hang down. It was definitely the youngest and the most indecisive. One day he would allow contact the next he was cold. He could always see its gears always turning, ninja animals, while they bonded, they also held some resentment toward the masters that pushed them. He was confused. Kaguya had done nothing but feed them, she gave them no commands and everyday tried to pet them, rather than train. It was a waste of their skills, he would have to convince her to allow him to train them. At least she could have some protection from her husband.

The last one was solid black, with the same eyes, it looked a little older and a much more trained than his siblings. He was the problem, he would probably take the longest to break and who knew how long that could take. Kaguya could see it too, that the dog didn't want to give into her. He wanted to stay a ninja dog and loyal to his now dead masters, too bad though, he wouldn't allow the dog to leave this mansion. He would keep it locked inside this manor till it was completely loyal.

Pushing that aside, he watched as Kaguya run up to him a bright smile in place, "The white one let me pet him!" she cried happily. She was practically glowing from her accomplishment, such simple things made her glow like an angel. It was weird, princesses were spoiled and it took big things to make them surprised or happy. She was only getting happy because some mutt let her touch him. Either she really liked animals, or she was just an idiot. Nodding he stepped off the porch and walked past her toward the dogs who began to tense up. Following behind, Kaguya walked past him when he stopped and walked in front of the white one.

Bending down she held her hand out for it, the dog eyed him cautiously, but it slowly edged itself closer and closer toward Kaguya. Rolling his eyes, Madara sighed, "What are you naming them?" he asked her. If she had names he could start the training. First form of training, getting the mutts use to their new names. He was also curious as to what she would name the mutts, did she had a creative streak or was she just normal and gave her pets stupid names.

Pointing to the white one, Kaguya smiled, "I just went simple, he's Shiro, he's white so it fits him. Not creative, but easy to remember. The brown one is named Kiba, why, because he looks like a Kiba. Last but not least, the black one is named Madara!" she said happily.

Nodding, Madara froze, glaring down at Kaguya who simple smiled up at him, his eye twitched, "Why is that mutt named after me?" he asked annoyed. There was no way he would share his name with a mutt!

Pointing at him, she held up her hand and began to count off her reasons why, "He's moody like you, hard to approach, quiet, mean looking, and finally, not easily won over! See you two are of the same kind, he's not even happy with the name," she said pointing over to the dog who was busy growling at Kaguya. "However, no matter how much he may hate it, it still doesn't stop the fact that it fits him so well!" she said happily.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head, "Whatever you say princess, now, I need to discuss something with you. I'm going to be training these dogs. They're ninja dogs, their supposed to be trained and they may be the enemy, but I won't allow their talent to be wasted. Besides, if I can train them in time and teach you how to command them, you'll have protection. You can sick them on your husband when you wish," he said smirking.

Looking at him surprised, Kaguya frowned, "Even if my husband is a vile human being, I don't intend to be a bad wife. I won't sick dogs on him," she said.

Looking at her honest expression, Madara shook his head, "You read too many books, their isn't good in everyone. You can't win someone over by believing that somewhere inside of them is an act of kindness, or goodness. The world doesn't work like that! It's time you woke up and saw the world for what it is princess! The world is an ugly place, fill with death, misery, and pain. The sooner you accept this the easier it will be for you!" he snapped.

Frowning, Kaguya stood up tall and turned to Madara with a hard look in her eyes, raising her chin up and keeping her gaze steady, Kaguya began. She learned many things from Karin, one being, if you want your point to be made you have to stand strong. Squaring her shoulders, she began, "I may not know the world like you, but I know well enough! So far in my seventeen years it's given me a mother who hates me, siblings who torture me, and a cowardly father. My dad, is willing selling me off to someone, who will probably torture me and kill me, he's doing this all because he doesn't want to stand up to Karin. For the longest time I was alone, Mitsukuni and Kaoru didn't always like me. Kana didn't arrive till I was seven! My pain may never be anything compared to what yours is, but nothing will stop me from believing there is good in others. Just because I don't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. My actions can cause a person to develop a kindness no matter how small. I believe there is light in everything, including you!" she said firmly.

Gazing at her in silence, Madara mulled all that she said in his head, she was an optimist that was for sure. She also knew pain, practically live in her very own version of hell and didn't seem like she would be leaving it any time soon. Bending down, Madara scowled at her, "You may believe what you want princess, but I have no good inside of me" he whispered to her.

Smiling, Kaguya shook her head, "You can believe you are a bad person, but I know you're not Madara. You are a good person, you may not go out and do good deeds every day but you have a kind heart. If you were evil, you couldn't love your brother, you wouldn't be trying to convince me to toughen up, and you wouldn't be talking to me now!" she said, giving him a bright smile that almost sucked the air from his lungs.

It was so bright, cheery, and lovely.

Pulling back, Madara turned away and walked off, he couldn't be around her right now, there was a feeling in his stomach he didn't quite like. Watching Madara disappear, Kaguya turned back to dog Madara, "It may take you a while, but I'll stay with you till you come to like me like him! Even if neither of you will admit it," she said winking at Madara.

Staring at her, the dog looked away and rested its head on his paws. It would seem all Madara's were completely stubborn. It wouldn't bother her any, she was just as stubborn as both of them. Madara's view of the world was a dark one, he let his vision get clouded by his pain, but Kaguya hadn't. She would show Madara he had a kind soul, he wasn't evil like he seemed to think. It really was odd for him to think it in the first place. Most ninja's didn't think themselves evil, which they weren't they just did what they were trained to do.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, staring at her ceiling, Kaguya gave out a loud sigh. It was so boring right now, sitting up in her bed she looked around her room. Soon she wouldn't be in here any longer, she would be forced to go to a new home. Well she couldn't really say home, if anything it was closer to a prison than a home. Standing up, Kaguya stretched her muscles before jumping when her door opened up and Izuna peered in. Staring at him surprised, she tossed him a small wave. Coming in he gave her a small smile and he closed the door behind him softly, he almost seemed secretive. "Sorry I heard movement and thought someone was in here. You're usually asleep by now?" he whispered to her curious.

Giving him a sheepish smile, she scratched her cheek, "Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you Izuna-sama. I can't seem to get to sleep tonight," she said apologetically. It was a pain not being able to sleep at night, it made her wonder how he could stand being up. When she was younger she never wanted to sleep at night. It was the only time that she could relax without her siblings ridicule and hateful taunts.

Smiling at her, he opened up the door and gave her a little mock bow, he wasn't actually mocking her but teasing. Walking toward him she joined him on the porch. Sitting side by side she could get a hint of green tea, "Where is Madara?" she asked him curious. She didn't see the dark prince anywhere, which was odd, he was always there watching her. "Did he go get some sleep, I had wonder when you two sleep, you're like always awake!" she said. She was beginning to think Madara was a demon of the night and required no sleep.

Picking up a cup of steaming green tea he took a sip, "Your Kana makes the best green tea! As for brother, yeah I sent him to bed, I got in a good couple of naps this afternoon so I'm all set for tonight and don't need any sleep for a while," he said leaning back gazing up at the moon with a serene look on his face. He looked completely at peace as he gazed up at the moon, following his gaze she took it in as well. Tonight it really was lovely, so big up in the clear night sky, it glowed like a heavenly body with the small image of the rabbit. "The moon looks lovely tonight," he said. Nodding with agreement she felt his eyes on her, "So tell me_ Princess Kaguya_, do you miss your kingdom on the moon?!" he asked teasingly.

Looking over, Kaguya rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," she said sarcastically.

Giving her an apologetic smiled, he sighed, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it, you must hate those jokes or the stories themselves. I bet you get teased over them all the time," he said.

Nodding her head, she frowned, "You have no idea. Me, Princess Kaguya, the Moon, and the Kingdom go way back. For as long as I can remember my sisters use to tease me about Kaguya, saying I didn't live up to my name sake. I was never as beautiful as them, I was plain compared to them, I didn't have the grace and poise the Kaguya was said to have. When I was ready for marriage I didn't get flooded with offers. I was a disappointment to Kaguya's everywhere. My brothers though, they went a different route. They always use to tell me I should go back to the kingdom, but then would turn around and say I wasn't wanted. Telling me that I wasn't actually apart of the family. Also, that I was thrown away from the moon kingdom because I was ugly, my mother didn't want an ugly daughter," she told him softly.

Gazing at her, Izuna frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that, especially since you're very beautiful," he told her honestly. He seriously didn't see why she got all this crap, she was completely gorgeous in his eyes. Her eyes sparkled and shone with intelligence and kindness, she held a unique grace in her, her every movement captivated him. Gazing down at her, he smiled when she looked up at him amused, "You don't believe me," he said knowingly. It was a shame she couldn't see herself the way he saw her. He wished to run his fingers through her so very long raven hair, it was so lovely and looked as soft as the silk she wore. Her eyes were like the candies she adored, edged in gold, he hadn't noticed that before. She also had the longest and fullest lashes he had ever seen. Kaguya skin was also lovely, pale like the moon and flawless, he had been able to get a pretty good look at her bare skin. The day she had her allergic reaction, he got a glimpse of her ivory skin, then there was her lips. She had been blessed with pale pink lips, they were a little chapped at the moment but usually look so soft.

He was so close to her right now, he only had a couple more inches before they would be locked in a kiss. One he would enjoy, he wasn't all that sure of the princess though, she didn't actually look at him with loving eyes. His brother through, if Madara were here and chose to kiss her, she probably wouldn't fight it. Feeling himself inching closer and closer he felt his heart pounding in his chest, he was so close and he didn't want to pull away.

He found himself, for once in his life, wanting to kiss the pretty girl.

Smiling at Izuna none the wiser to his thoughts, Kaguya looked away from him, "Your kind, but I'm not a beauty, I'm cute at best, I could probably pass as pretty. Thank you though, it's sweet to hear that, so thank you very much," she said touched by him. It was always nice to hear someone say something nice about you.

Sighing he shook his head, her siblings really messed with her head, he couldn't believe there were siblings really that horrible. Madara always took care of him, was basically a second father to him. Gazing at the moon, Kaguya pulled her legs in and rested her chin on her knees, "You know, I use to imagine I really was from the moon. That Karin wasn't my mom, and that my mom was the original Princess Kaguya and she sent me to earth to learn how to be a kind soul. I would imagine she adore me and every time it rain, it was because she missed me so much that her tears would fall to our world. I wanted that story to be so real, on clear nights I would stared up at the moon waiting for the carriage. Hoping that my fake moon mom had finally given up being apart from me. The carriage would never come though," she said with a sad smile. Staring up at the moon she smiled, she was so silly back then.

Gazing at her serene expression, Izuna turned away and looked up at the moon with her, "Do you really want to go through with this marriage?" he asked her. He wasn't really sure why he was asking her this, he knew her answer had to be no, but it wasn't as if he could stop it. Although, he could if he really wanted to, he could take her and run off with her, take her far away were the names Uchiha, Ito, and Yamamoto were never heard of. It would be so easy to take her right now and run, it would mean abandoning everyone though, she would have to leave the only life she had known and he would leave his family. "I could take you away, I could take you to some far off land and we could live together," he said, the words came out before he could even stop himself. He wasn't even sure he could go through with that promise.

Feeling her stunned eyes on him, he looked away embarrassed, what would he do if she told him to take her away. Frowning, he sighed, he probably do it. He had only know her a while but her spell over him was strong, "Is this a test Karin asked you to do, because either way I'll have to decline. One, I'm not selfish enough to leave my family, even if they hate me, to die because of my selfish wishes. Two, we hardly know each other, we can barely call each other friend, so I'm once more going to have to say no. As nice as you are, I'm not about to run off with you just because your handsome and sweet. You have a life and family, if you ran off with me you would be miserable, I'm use to luxury and it would take some time. No it would take a lot of time for me to get use to the bottom. Which is where we would start, not unless we stole a lot of the jewelry in my house. Which could fetch a pretty hefty sum, seriously even my jewels alone could get pretty high. I have the least expensive out of all my sisters," she said truthfully.

She always preferred simple to fancy, simple was beautiful to her, it was like her!

Looking over embarrassed, he scratched his head, "Sorry, Karin asked me to, you know, um, test you. Sorry I did it, part of the job," he said awkwardly.

Smiling she shook her head, "No problem," she said.

She understood completely, an employer had to listen to whoever employed them, she wasn't going to hold that against Izuna. Pushing herself up, Kaguya stretched and gave a loud yawn, "Well I'm going to bed, I got to get up early to watch Madara train the dogs. He said he wants me to watch him train them and do it with him. Apparently that's going to show the dogs I'm the boss as well. I doubt they'll even consider me a boss though, but Madara is the one with the know-how. Which makes me wonder why, I thought only those dog ninja's would know how to train a ninja doggie," she said curious.

Smirking, Izuna chucked, "You have much to learn of ninjas! Usually we all have a ninja animal that serves us. We, the Uchiha's, have warrior cats. Or ninja cats, they are way better than dogs, smart, so smart they can actually speak. These dogs, while their bred to be strong and trained to act as a partner, they still only communicate in barks. What's worse is that the dog ninja's actually understand the dogs. Shows you how dumb they are, they can actually communicate with animals who can't learn how to speak like a human!" he said.

"Dogs can be intelligent as well, they're also completely loyal, not to mention can be excellent baby sitters! My father once had a dog that took a liking to me and he would pull me from danger all the time. He would even protect me from my siblings, he died about a year ago though, I miss him, he would always sleep with me. Winter will be cold without him," she sighed.

Grimacing, Izuna bowed his head, "Sorry again," he said.

Smiling she shook her head, "No problem, I do prefer cats to dogs, cats are way easier to take care of than a dog. Dogs need so much attention and all that. These guys are lucky I refuse to see an animal to die. I have much less sympathy toward humans, but animals are completely innocent and only do what their instincts tell them to do. Humans however, their evil, humans can be the most horrible things. They can start wars over something as simple as land, or worst a freaking woman. Then some will take their angry out on innocent people who've done them no wrong, I really hate the human race," said Kaguya.

Looking surprised, Izuna couldn't stop the wow, "Wow, your pretty dark princess!" he said surprised, it didn't make him like her less but it showed him a new side.

Looking over she smiled, "I'm a bit of a puzzle. I want to believe there is good in all humans and that kind acts can open up kindness in others. However, to tell you the truth, I really hate humans, I mean I still have some hope, I've met decent souls. I've watched people change, after my older sister moved away she changed. Came to actually love me, she said distancing herself from mother helped her finally think for herself. My brother though, he's the one who truly made me get a softer look on humans. He changed because I was always nice to him, once after he was bullying me I gave him something he had forgotten. It was something he wasn't supposed to have, he asked me why I didn't tell. I told him, you're my big brother, I'm supposed to look out for you and help you. After that he stop bullying me and made the others stop when he saw them do it. Mistukuni, we started off rocky, but he's been the best family to me, he's always looked out for me when he could. He wasn't always able to though, because he had things he had to learn. He actually protested my marriage, he didn't want me to marry Gin and did his best to stop it. He's still trying too," she said happily.

Looking surprised he smiled, "Big brothers can be the best can't they," he said knowingly.

Smiling she nodded, "Yep, I love my big brother and my big sister, so far they've been the only ones to show me kindness in my family. Kana has always been kind though, but once Kaoru moved away she began to like me. She was fifteen when she left with Daichi, I think he was eighteen at the time," she said.

Frowning, Izuna leaned back, "Are all you girls paired off with older men?" he asked.

It seemed like that, it also made him wonder how old her guy was, for her sister four years wasn't bad but some of them were like fifteen or twenty years apart. It was kind of gross, of course some girls like that, he didn't know why. Although, now that he looked at it, if he was right about Kaguya, and he was right, she liked Madara who was ten years older. That didn't really weird him out through, he could see the appeal his brother gave. Not to be weird himself, but he could see how his brother could catch Kaguya's eye. He handsome, especially when you looked past his ever-present scowl, not to mention he had the wild vibe. He was rugged and dangerous, he had the appeal of an exotic animal.

Not to mention he was probably the first real man she ever met, plus she really seemed intrigued by him when he fought. Damn, his brother wasn't even trying and he was winning, damn, Izuna had to step up his game. There was no way he was losing to his brother when it came to girls. It was bad enough he beat him everywhere else! He at least wanted to be better than him in one area, he thought for sure that area was girls! Standing up with renewed determination, Izuna turned to Kaguya who was looking at him curious. Flashing her his best dashing, devilish handsome grin, Izuna leaped up onto the porch, "Well princess, it's about time you get to bed, want me to come in and tuck you in!" he said suggestively.

Waiting for the shy blush to work its way onto her face, his smile dropped when she smiled at him, her cute little smile, then gave him a no. "I haven't needed anyone to tuck me in since I was four, so thanks but I'm pretty sure I can get to bed with no problems," she said chuckling. Waiting till her door was close, Izuna slumped over, the word epic failure rolling through his head. Getting ready to lay in anguish on the floor he jumped when a snort was heard, looking up he found none other than brother behind him.

Grimacing he held up a finger, "Not a word," he said. Watching Madara open his mouth Izuna jumped toward him and glared, "Not a word brother," he said leaving Madara.

Tonight, sleep or no sleep, Madara would take over the post once more.

Why, because Izuna had a date with some trees. The Ito's were about to get some firewood, or someone was, because the trees were not going to last very long. Not long at all, getting shot down by one of the first girls in a while that got his motor running, not good. Then have that shoot down get seen by your brother, not good at all. Then to finally make it worst, have that girl turn you down when you gave the move that got them all, the worst day ever!

All he had ever needed, was that smile!

* * *

Madara worked fast, or the dogs were just smart or who knew. All Kaguya knew was it had been a week and a half and Madara had the dogs trained. Shiro and Kiba had finally grown to trust her and followed her everywhere. However Madara still wasn't there all the way, he sulked, went with her but sulked. It was amazing though, he trained them so quickly, they would follow command by just her making a gesture with her hands. Sitting in front of the dogs she watched Madara go through the gestures again, all the while she jolted them down. There was quite a few that she was going to have to commit to memory, once he was done she stood up and sighed, this was going to take a while to learn.

"Do you have them all down," he asked her.

Frowning she nodded, "The first twenty-five are pretty easy, but the rest will take a while, not only are they awkward to do since I never make these symbols, but the command is weird. I mean no offense but when will I ever need the dogs to find the enemy base?" she asked. Seriously she wouldn't ever need them to hunt for her, _eat_ someone for her, which she had to ask when the heck did something like that come up.

Frowning, he shrugged, "You never know," he said waving his hand making the dogs sit.

Nodding, she smiled, "I guess so, I just hope I don't have to have them track anyone down, knowing my luck I'll have to have them track my kids. I heard that Gin isn't the best with children, he has a younger brother who apparently runs off every other week. He always complains that big brother is so mean," she said sighing.

Scowling, Madara shook his head, "Is there some defect in you nobles? Honestly, do you people ever care about each other from the beginning?" he asked. It was so disgusting how easily they treated each other like trash. Kaguya's siblings treated her like a virus simply because their mother acted cold to her, they didn't think for themselves. Now he learns about this damn brother, who treats his baby brother so badly that he makes him run away.

Frowning, Kaguya crossed her arms, "I take offense from that! I don't hate my siblings, also my nephews love each other. Of course they are twins, but theirs also my other siblings, they may hate me but they get along just fine. So they aren't all that bad, they love each other, just not me," she cried defensively. Seriously, he was always bad mouthing her kind, she knew they weren't exactly the best people, but they weren't horrid. "You know I can say just as many bad things about ninjas. So leave my people alone, we may not be perfect, but we only become what our parents make us. Just like you're the person you are because of your father and mother, we're shaped by life and family. So just drop it already," she said annoyed.

She could only take so much of this.

Gazing at her, Madara sighed, he wouldn't argue with her. What she said had some truth, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He still believe nobles were utterly useless, walking past her toward Izuna he paused at the sound of running. Waiting he gazed to the house wondering who was in such a hurry, hearing the princess grumbling under her breath, he rolled his eyes. Always muttering something, he was jolted from that when the sliding down was practically thrown open the banging of its opening actually scared the dogs. Giving them a warning glare to quiet down, all three moved toward the princess, something he was pleased to see. It would seem her sweet nature was working in her favor. Even the dumb mutt she named after him was moving toward her. Back to the porch though, two tiny boys stood in the door.

They looked much like Kaoru, twin boys with short messy raven hair, they wore matching robes of blue and green, with big caramel gold eyes. They were like little dolls, he found it hard to believe that there was little boys that could be so beautiful. The moment they spied Kaguya they leaped off the porch and ran toward her plowing right into the young princess. Falling to the ground, Kaguya would feel small arms wrap around her, "Kaguya!" the twins cried together hugging her tight. They squeezed her with all the power they could muster, sitting up, Kaguya smiled down at her adorable nephews.

It would seem the time had finally come, the twins had arrived, which meant her brother-in-law was here and would be finding out about his next set of children. It also meant her time to baby sit was coming, "Akira, Akito, what have I told you about tackling?! Grandma doesn't like it, it also gets me in trouble with her," she scolded, standing up putting them on their feet.

Akira and Akito, the twin boys of Kaoru, they looked a lot like their mother. Waiting patiently while Kaguya spoke with the boys, he looked over to see Izuna joining him. Madara didn't know how well this was going to go, he hadn't been around kids much. The kids of the clan tended to spy on him and not come up to him. Watching him and Izuna train with wide eyes he couldn't tell if they stayed away because they were scared or shy. They didn't seem to have trouble with other adults though, especially Izuna.

Deepening his scowl when the twins' eyes turned to him, he took a step back, they had a strange look in their eyes. A look of awe, curiosity, and suspicion in their eyes. "Who are they?" asked the one she called Akira. He was pointing to Madara with a glare, it would seem her little nephew had no manners to speak of. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, whatever, the princess would be the one to deal with the little brats on him.

Smiling, Kaguya grabbed his hand and pushed it down to his side, "I told you, don't point at people it's rude. As for who they are, that's Madara and Izuna, they're making sure I don't die and get married," she told them.

Perking up, Akito pointed to them excitedly, "Their ninjas! Like real ninjas, that's cool! Does that mean you can throw up water and walk on it! Do you fight demons and monsters, do you, do you?!" he asked excitedly, jumping up and down in front of the Uchiha brothers. Sighing, Kaguya straighten up, ready to pull him away from Madara. Last thing she wanted was for her nephew to get mentally scar by Madara. If she had to guess he wasn't one for kids.

"Depends on the clan boy, we specialize in fire," Madara told him boredly.

Chuckling, Izuna bent down, "We're special though, we can do just about everything, but Uchiha's work best with lightning and fire!" he said winking.

Looking at them with starry eyes, Akito's daze was interpreted by a snort, going sully, he looked over his shoulder at his brother who was smirking confidently. "Ninja's are lame, samurai are way better than some stupid ninja. They cheat, samurai are honorable! Ninja's don't have honor, they kill anyone for money," Akira said in a condescending tone. Sighing, Kaguya frowned, it would seem their samurai-ninja fight hasn't ended, but honestly to say such stuff and in front of two ninjas no less. Didn't Kaoru teach her sons shame.

Hearing footsteps she looked over to see Madara walking toward the boy, biting her lip she wonder if she should intervene. At least she wondered till she saw the smirk on Madara's face, "Samurai may be honorable in the traditional sense, but they're a dying breed. Not to mention unskilled, the only thing they have on their side is subpar sword skills. They've become so useless they been pushed back into a snowy wasteland. You should reconsider your option, your brother is smart to choose a ninja. Also a ninja may go the highest bidder, but we have better track records. More than often, our targets won't pass onto the next life. Meanwhile, a samurai's master always seems to perish," he said teasing Akira.

Gazing at him surprised, Kaguya couldn't believe her eyes, it was like she was seeing something that wasn't meant for human eyes! Madara was playing with a kid, well not in the traditional sense, but he was teasing one and not in a mean manner either! Sticking out his tongue, Akira crossed his arms, "Of course you would say that, you're a ninja, you have to defend you kind, but samurai always beats ninja!" he cried stubbornly.

Shrugging, Madara shook his head, "Believe what you will, but I don't find these ex-samurai your aunt's family hired keeping her safe," he said dryly.

Picking up Akira before he could retort, Kaguya made her way over to the dogs and dumped him in front of them, "Meet Shiro, Kiba, and Madara, their ninja's dogs, but they um, they live with me now," she told him awkwardly. She didn't really want to tell her little nephew that those very dogs attempted to kill her before they came. Running over, Akito stared at the dogs surprised and amazed by the size of them. Watching the closely she was glad to see the dogs not minding the twins at all, even Madara was completely nice with them.

Meanwhile, Izuna was still trying to get a grip on what he heard, he hadn't heard the names of the dogs till now. "Did she name the moody black one after you?" he asked surprised. He had to hold back laughter at that, the princess actually named the dog after brother. To think his brother was sharing his name with a mutt, "How is she still alive?!" he said sniggering. Seriously how was Kaguya still standing, Madara was so protective of his name, mother gave it to him and when he tried to name a rabbit after him he nearly bit his head off. Kaguya, she truly was an amazing person, he had never met anyone like her. Nor had he met anyone who could handle his brother, she got him to listen to her request. Not to mention, was able to pull off naming an animal after his brother. He was really beginning to respect her.

Backing away from the twins, Kaguya retreated to Madara and Izuna's side, "I apologize for what they said, please forgive them," she said quietly.

Grinning, Izuna shrugged, "Their kids, they kid, so don't worry we won't take it personal, so no need to apologize princess," he said quietly.

Nodding Kaguya stood with them and watched the twins pet the dogs, "Akira, Akito, have you seen your mother yet?" she asked curious, did they see Kaoru first. Or did they come straight to her, if so she was going to have to take them to see their mother first. She would think that they would want to see their mother first, Kaoru had been gone for a good month or two. She knew if she had a mom like Kaoru she would have missed her mother.

Rolling his eyes, Akira crossed his arms, "We see her all the time, not to mention we just spent two months without her, what will another day do," he said.

Sighing, Kaguya frowned at him, "Go see your mother now, she hasn't seen you in two months and she has some big news for you. Now go right now and see your mom, you can come back and see me tomorrow. For the rest of the time your here we'll be together," she scolded them.

Scowling, both nodded and made their way toward the house, once they were gone she turned to the brothers, "What's that about? They don't like Kaoru?" Izuna asked curious.

Shrugging, she shook her head, "It's nothing really, Kaoru gets after them a lot because her mother-in-law is always going on about how rowdy they are. It gets her frustrated, she thinks she a bad mother because they don't always listen to her. Couple that with her anxiety of being a mother like our mother, she and the boys aren't the best of friends. They love each other of course, but the twins feel like she doesn't like them. Which is completely untrue, she always goes on in her letters about them and what they can do. She just can't always show it to them," she explained.

Nodding, Izuna frowned, "I can't say I understand, but they should learn to cherish this time with their mother. She could die before you know it," he said sadly. Feeling a wave of remorse hit him head on, Izuna turned away, "I'm going to check out the perimeter," he said dismissively. Walking away, he disappeared once he was a good distance away from Kaguya and Madara, off to the woods to look for enemies.

Looking after worried, Kaguya looked back at Madara concerned, "Did I say something to upset him?" she asked him.

Keeping his gaze on the spot where Izuna was, Madara shook his head no, "It has nothing to do with you or what you said. He just gets like this when mothers are mentioned," said Madara, keeping it short and simple. She didn't need to know anything else. Turning his back on her before she could say anything, he scowled and pointed to the dogs, "I want you to memorize and show me the twenty-five signs you mention were easy. If they are like you say, you should be able to get them all by nightfall," he told her heading for the porch.

Watching him sit down, he kept his eyes close as he slipped into an almost meditated state, she would probably not be getting any answers from him. Oh well, it wasn't her business, if they wished to talk about it then she would listen, if not, well it would just bug her. She kind of wanted to know why mothers were a sore subject for Izuna. Not to gossip, but to try to help him, he was so sweet and kind to her. She wanted to try to help him. The only thing she could probably help him with though, is problems such as this. Feelings, he was a guy and a ninja, they weren't really supposed to advertise they have feelings. So she could help.

No matter, she could find out later, then she would help him!

* * *

**If your up to it, tell us what you think!**


	7. Seven

**Hello all and sorry for the delay, I've had school to deal with and Miss Minami had a family trip! Her daddy wanted the family to go two weeks without internet! I personally would have died if I had to go that long without a computer. I love writing, watching cartoons, and youtube. So much so it is actually pathetic. I can go without of course, but if I don't have to I won't, I am an addict.**

**PLEASE READ: Okay I want to point out something, I'm not a huge fan of lyrics in a story so know that this is most likely going to be a one time thing, the song in this story is Aimo from Macross Frontier. We needed something to help with the origin story of Kaguya's mother and this was all I could really think of so please don't let it discourage you from reading this because it's probably never going to happen again. I say probably because you never know what happens in the future.**

**We do not own Naruto!**

* * *

The next few days were not pleasant, the twins seemed to have only gained more energy since she last saw them. She could hardly keep up with them, they were everywhere at once. Always getting into things or getting into arguments which ended with her putting them in a time out. Sitting between the twins as she tried to put them to sleep, she sighed as they bickered. "Boys it's time to go to sleep, no more arguing. Close your eyes and count some sheep," she demanded.

Right now she had been left alone with them, Madara had things to check and Izuna was out looking for any signs of the enemy which had fallen silent. Relaxing slightly, Kaguya tensed up when the twin open their mouths to protest, "I'm not tired, why do we still have to take naps. Naps are for babies," said Akito. He said he wasn't tried, but she could tell, if he laid down long enough and didn't speak he would be out like a light. Akira even faster, she needed to relax them. It wasn't a favorable thing to do, but if she sang them a song it would probably help.

Looking back, she could see no sigh of the brother's through the door, she would have to be quick in order for them not to catch her. Getting up, she made her way over to her desk and reached into the top drawer to pull out a small music box. It was the size of an egg, and painted dark blue with white stars all over it a few noticeable constellations. In the back was a slot for a windup key, one she kept hidden on her. Winding it up she began:

_Aimo, amio_

_Ne-deru ru-she_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu purodea_

_Fotomi_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

She was able to get out the first verse before the music box began it sweet melody, the room filled with her lullaby. The one her father taught her when she was a little girl, no matter how sad she was or upset, this song would always calm her down and let her sleep or let go. Hopefully it would work on the twins as well.

_Ru-rei rureia_

_Sora wo mau hibari wa nami da_

_Ru-rei rureia_

_Omae wa yashashi midori no ko_

_Aimo, amio_

_Ne-deru ru-she_

_Noina miria_

_Enderu purodea_

_Fotomi_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

Keeping her voice as low as she could, Kaguya watched with succession as the twins began to nod off, nothing like a lullaby to put a fussy child to sleep. Taking a breath to continue her song, Kaguya didn't hear the returning footsteps outside of her room, a certain Uchiha had returned. With her none the wiser, smiling down softly as the twins, she tried to get her voice a little sweeter like Kana.

_Mune no oku ni nemuru ookina ookina itsukushimi wa (itsukushimi wa)_

_Tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me wo samasu yo (me wo samasu yo)_

_Koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

_Aimo aimo ne-deru ru-she_

_Mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai_

_Oide attaka na sora dayo_

Going through the verses a couple more times, she was finally able to leave the room. The twins, at last, had fallen to the lullaby, just as she had many times before. At least she was finally able to put her music lessons to use, opening the door, Kaguya froze on spot to find a certain Uchiha on the porch. Feeling her heart pound, she hoped to god that he didn't hear her. However, when he turned to face her she found a slight smirk and knew he heard her.

Looking away embarrassed, she got ready to turn back into the room only to be pulled back by Madara who forced her to sit by him backwards. "Wake those brats and there will be hell to pay princess, honestly, is there really any need to be embarrassed," he said rolling his eyes. She got embarrassed about singing, yet didn't show a shred of embarrassment when he saw her almost naked. No matter how ridiculous her embarrassment was though, she curled in on herself not looking at him. Sitting back, he looked over at her from the corner of his eye, "How do you know that song?" he asked.

He heard it once before, it came from an island way off the mainland, it was filled with golden beaches and lush forest. It was an odd little island, it had a wide array of herbs and flowers that were only native to the island. They all lived quite well due to the spoils of their island, it didn't stop there either, the natives harvested some of the most delicious fruits. Then there was the sea life that surrounded the island, it was a paradise compared to most of the world. If he had the choice he would have moved there, everyone was so kind and it actually wasn't sickening. It was nice. That lullaby was from there however, he heard a couple of mothers sing it to their babies.

Looking over, Kaguya shrugged, "My father taught it to me, he use to sing it for me when I was a little and I was upset. It's my favorite song, also, never, ever, tell anyone that I sang!" she cried, grabbing the front of his robes as she shook him lightly. She hated singing! Well she had mix feelings, singing was fun, but it was embarrassing, not to mention she didn't have the greatest voice, her voice cracked and she was usually sharp.

Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his robes, "Honestly, you have a decent voice so stop with the self-consciousness, it is not a cute trait. In fact, it's quite annoying, now, tell me how your father came across this lullaby," he demanded. He had a hunch and if she said what he had a feeling she would say, he would find out something new about the princess. At least in theory he would.

Frowning, she sighed, "Daddy visited some island just off the coast of the fire country, the daimyo asked daddy to welcome it into the Fire Country. He got the music box while there and when he came home, I had been born so he decided to sing me the lullaby. I think it's lovely," she said happily. It was her favorite song, no song she heard since she heard it could compare. By the time she was five she had it memorized by heart and could sing every word of it. She was going to sing it to her child as well. She wanted them to have good memories of naptime, not to mention a song that would make them feel better if they were ever having a blue day.

Nodding, Madara sighed, well he now knew where the princess's mother hailed from. Aoi, it was named for its blue seas and now that he looked at her, he could see similarities to her and them. The people of the island were darker than the princess. They always had a dark tan from being outside, but their hair was thick and wavy, just like the princess's hair. Naturally her hair was full of wavy and a little curl, she had to make her fair flat while her sister's tried to gain her hair. Then there was her size, men and women from that village were small. Nothing like children size, but the men from Aoi where usually half a foot shorter than the men in his clan. She was smaller than her sisters, which made the fact that she was heaviest of her sister ridiculous.

Watching Madara drift off to no man's land, Kaguya looked down at their hands. He had yet to remove his hands from hers, he practically engulfed hers with his own. Frowning, she tore her gaze from their hands, they were so strong from his training, she wondered if she had a hand fetish. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Um Madara-sama, can I please have my hands?" she asked, waking him up. He came back to their world and looked at her then their hands, for a few minutes he did nothing but looking between the two. Finally letting go of her hands, she turned away and questioned him, "Is something wrong? You went like a million miles away. I thought I was the one who did that?".

Looking at her, he shook his head and got up, "So now that you have free time what are you going to do? You haven't been doing much since the brats came," he said jerking his thumb in their direction. Sighing at that, she nodded, usually it was so easy to take care of them, of course they were babies then and all they did was sit still and spit up. The crawling age was always fairly easy, just confine them to a room and get rid of anything they could hurt themselves on and she was set. Then when they were three and she would take them outside, they always played with each other and stayed in sight at all times. Now, they were always pulling at her, seeking her attention, this wasn't really a stage of their development she liked very much.

Frowning, Kaguya shook her head, "I wish, but they'll so be up in a couple of hours, not long enough to do anything. I really do miss when they were well-behaved. Kaoru complains a lot that Kenchi's mother spoils them, which is understandable, grandmothers are meant to spoil their grandchildren. It's like their right," she said chuckling. "However, they live in the same house as their grandmother, so their always spoiling them, always," she told him.

Looking over at the door to the princess's room, he shrugged, "Compared to some I've seen they're rather mellow, also it's nothing dealing with being spoiled. They just really love their auntie," he said amused. He could see it in their eyes, they were at a point where they got a crush on someone older sometimes it was their mother, an aunt, or a cousin. Some even got crushes on their sister. He had a crush on his mother in fact, when he was young he would tell her he was going to marry her too. She always found it amusing and would tell him she would be waiting for him.

Feeling her eyes on him, he sighed and looked over, sure enough the princess big doe eyes were staring him down. Such big wide eyes, they seemed to be something only she had, he didn't see these eyes on her father and on that island, their eyes were rather sharp and in blues, greens and gold. Everywhere you went the family's eyes were in those three colors. She clearly got her eyes from her father's side, but not from her father. Frowning, he darted his eyes away from hers, why was he so damn interested in her eyes. It made no sense, sure they were nice but not enough to make him stare at them for no damn reason, this princess was beginning to annoy him.

Meanwhile, while Madara was gazing into her eyes she took this time to study him, she really did think he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She couldn't help but admire him every time she saw him, but that could wait though. Now that they were alone, she wanted to ask him about Izuna's deal with their mother, or his mother. It was entirely possible for them to have different mothers. It happened a lot with ninja families, one of the parents would die. If the living one wanted more children than he or she would have to find a new significant other.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked softly.

Nodding absent-mindedly to the princess, Madara kept to his thoughts not really thinking of what she might ask, "Why does Izuna have a problem with mothers?" she asked cautiously. He didn't really seem like he was one for talking, especially about personal things but she had to know. She was the kind of person who wanted to help others! Izuna looked so heartbroken when he mention spending time with your mother. She just had to try to help him, it was only right, he helped her all the time so she had to find a way to help him.

Feeling Madara tense up, she waited with knots in her stomach, she felt nervous to ask but it was all in order to help Izuna. If she could that is, emotional wounds were never easy to deal with. They were always the hardest to take care of because of the suppressing nature of humans. Everyone felt like there is something you just couldn't discuss. When someone confessed they would feel vulnerable, or they would feel like they were complaining or being selfish. Even she felt like that, she didn't really like talking about how she truly felt about her family. Every time she thought to deeply on the subject she would get heartburn, sick to her stomach, and feel an enormous amount of guilt. It felt horrible.

Letting out a deep sigh, he shrugged, "He blames himself for our mother's death," he said straight to the point. He really didn't want to talk about it, but the princess would probably not leave him alone till she got her answers. She was an inquisitive girl, yet another feature of hers he found annoying, practically everything about her annoyed him. She was so sweetly kind that he practically gaged, so damn understanding, then there was her Zen, go with the flow attitude. An optimistic and a bleeding heart, she was the kind of person he hated. She was just like _him_, only she had a brain. Yet apparently he had something like feelings toward her. Insignificant feelings, but he felt some, no matter how little, attraction toward her that he didn't quite understand.

Nodding, Kaguya waited for him to continue on, "He was around five and he wanted to learn a new technique, but he wanted to surprise us. He was going out and training in secret, eventually an enemy caught on, he discovered this and waited for Izuna. It just so happen the day the ninja decided to kill Izuna to hit us, mother came out with him. Izuna wanted to show her first, she would help him smooth out any flaws in his jutsu. She was a million time more critical than father. What would have been a quick kill for that ninja turned bad. Izuna hadn't yet face true battle though, it frighten him and he left himself open, and mother took a mortal wound that was meant for him. Izuna lost control and killed the man, so he killed for the first time and he lost his mother. He also thinks since he defeated that man he should have been able to protect her. He won't listen to reason," he told her calmly.

He and father tried to convince him that he was not to be blamed, but he would never listen to them and continued to feel guilt every day. The anniversary of her death and her birthday were always the worst days for Izuna. Looking over when the princess stood up, he raised an eyebrow at her expression, it was determination. He hoped to god she wasn't going to do what he was thinking, "That's it, I've come to a decision!" she said lifting up her fist as a sigh of commitment to whatever was on her mind. Turning to him she smiled, "I will help Izuna get over his guilt, after all, he's been so nice and kind to me. I need to do something major for him, he's like my second friend! Shiro-chan was my first and Izuna will be my second! I would say Kana too, but at this point she's more like family," said Kaguya thoughtfully. She would also name Madara, but her feelings for him didn't feel like friendship, no, she figured out why she felt sick around him. She had a crush.

It was just like Shiro all those years ago, after a while her stomach began to feel funny and she was always running a fever it seemed. Then when she got jealous because his brother's followed him to see what he was up too, she knew when he told her he rather play with her only that she had a crush. She had felt so happy that he would choose her over them when it came to play time, he took her hand in his and they splashed around in the water for hours. She still couldn't help but wonder if his hair was a dye job, two of his other brother's had odd hair as well. She wondered if he was still alive. Shaking those thoughts from her head, she took off toward her library. Before she confronted Izuna and tried to help him move past this, she needed to do some research. Feeling someone grabbed the back of her robes, Kaguya was yanked off her feet and landed in Madara's arms, "Sorry princess, but no, if I couldn't help him or my father, you certainly can't. Just leave him be," he said.

Scowling, Kaguya crossed her arms, "Of course you two fail!" she said.

Feeling his eye twitch, Madara took a deep breath before turning to her, "What is that supposed to mean?" he grumbled.

Standing up, Kaguya bent down and pointed to Madara, "You two are guys, not to mention his brother and father, every time you comfort him, he's thinking do they blame me. Not to mention you're the people he looks up to and strives to be like. Do you really think he's going to allow himself to get emotional with you! Honestly, do men even think!" she said making her way toward her library again.

Watching her leave, Madara laid back and grumbled under his breath, "When will women ever made sense!" he spat. Now he learns the princess was a nosy girl, yet another annoying trait to add to her ever growing list, frowning in silence, he wonder why the list of her annoying traits didn't seem to quell his attraction to her. Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky, she was as annoying as him wanting to help everyone even when they don't need or want it, then always trying to keep your own issues locked up inside. They were both morons, yet he liked them both. They both just had refreshing energy that gave him hope. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, but he felt it. "I wonder how you're doing Hashirama," he mutter absent-mindedly. He still thought of his old friend from time to time, wondering if he was doing alright. It was something he shouldn't have done, they were enemies now and both had clans to protect. Their dream had been nothing but a child's fantasy and he was no longer a child, it was time to grow up.

Hearing quiet footstep, he recognized it as the princess's steps, only they were all over the place. Looking back he found her carrying a stack of books taller than herself, jumping up he made his way over to her and grabbed a good chuck, at least enough where she could see over them, "Thank you!" she said brightly before heading on her way more steady than before. Watching her walk toward where they had just sat, Kaguya stacked books around her before diving into them. Flipping through the pages scanning the words before moving on. He would guess she was researching something, looking down he found books on the mind, he didn't actually think she was serious about her talking to Izuna thing. Setting the books down, he scanned all the titles and found they revolved around the mind or even books about motherhood and all that.

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

Why did people like him and her exist? Why couldn't they just leave things alone? No matter what they do it won't change anything! Hashirama couldn't stop the fighting between the clans, she couldn't stop Izuna from hating himself, it was pointless for them to try! Pointless, not to mention frustrating to everyone around them watching! He tried his best to get his brother past their mother's death, but to no avail, why because Izuna couldn't get over it. He could move past it, but not over it.

Frowning at the frustration and slight hopelessness in his voice, Kaguya snapped her book shut and turned to face him with a stern expression. "What does it matter why? If I can help isn't that good enough, even if I can't help he can still talk about it with me. I know guys don't actually like to talk about their feelings, but it causes relief when you can share. Your fears and frustrations won't seem as big anymore, your hopes and dreams seem much closer, and it can ease your heartache when you finally put the hurt into words. Besides, I'm doing this for your mother as well, as a woman I can understand how she would feel to know her son was going through this! I'm not yet a mother so I don't understand fully, but good mothers wouldn't want Izuna to feel the way he does. Not unless he actually takes the knife and stabs her with it for no reason!" she cried passionately.

Scowling, Madara set the books down and went back to laying down like before, listening to the wind and the birds, couple with the princess's breathing and flipping pages, he was lulled to sleep. He was able to sleep soundly, that is until there was a change, the moment the princess's breathing change his eyes were open. Feeling a weight drop on his stomach, Madara sat up and found the princess fast asleep using his stomach as a pillow, sniffing the air he found a hint of a certain herb. Pulling out his mask from his robes Madara clapped it on, the dogs were branching out.

He didn't know they made sleeping aromas, standing up he walked out into the garden and waited for them. Hearing steps behind him, Madara threw a kunai and smirk in satisfaction when he hit his target, looking back he found a masked dog holding an injured hand. In front of the princess was a sword dug into the wood at the tip, "Honestly, your making this too easy," he taunted the dog. Feeling his chakra rise in irritation, Madara simple stood back and snapped his fingers. Once the dog was off the porch three hounds were on him ripping into him.

Once the nin was dealt with the dogs rushed to Kaguya and took protective stances all around her, giving a nod of approval he turned to see the other dogs arrive. Finding it to be none other than Tsume leading this group, "So you decided to face me head on, Tsume. I was unaware you had courage," he said tauntingly. Ignoring him, Tsume shifted his glared to the three dogs surrounding Kaguya, "Like what I did with them, now they protect what you're trying to destroy!" he said smirking.

Glaring, Tsume stalked forward, "I cannot wait for the day someone takes that smirk off your face!" he spat. He wanted to do it more than anything, but he wasn't an idiot. Madara was his superior when it came to the battlefield, he was lucky to escape with his life when he face the Uchiha leader. Pulling out his sword, he stalked toward Madara, he would die trying to take down the bastard. Smirking amused, Madara slid into his fighting trance beckoning the dogs closer. It was time to play with the dogs while the princess took a nap.

The fight was over before it even before it began, no one gave him a challenge anymore only Hashirama posed a challenge to him. Pulling out a handkerchief from his robes he wiped blood from the sword gently admiring it. He just might keep this sword, it was rather nice and felt so light in his hands. The dogs really were good at making weapons, it was a shame they couldn't use them properly after all the cared put in to them. Walking over to the princess, Madara seated himself next to her and waited for Izuna to come. No sooner did he sit, did his brother appear and not alone either. Kana and Kaoru were right behind him. Kana went to Kaguya's side and Kaoru went into Kaguya's room to check on her children. He needed to speak to her about that, Kaguya couldn't take care of the children anymore. They were endanger around her. It was okay when the dogs were only attacking her outside the compound, but not when they were willing to come inside. They could take the children hostage and demand Kaguya for them.

Looking over at Kana, Madara frowned, "She's just been knocked out by something the dogs made to put people to sleep," he told her removing his mask. Gazing at him, Kana frowned and leaned back her body relaxing knowing that her mistress was alright. Soon after that Kaoru left Kaguya's room, standing up he made his way over to her and pointed inside, "You'll have to take the boys back, as long as the dogs come after Kaguya, they aren't safe near her," he told her.

Frowning Kaoru nodded, "Yes, I understand. I'll take them from here on," she said quietly.

Please to hear that, Madara went back over to Kaguya, standing in her spot Kaoru looked at Kaguya with a pained expression. She didn't want Kaguya to marry Gin, when she had first heard of it she threw a fit to mother. It was wrong to do this, Kaguya wasn't a bride, she was a sacrifice being offer to a demon. She was going to die in that man's court and then there would be a war for the land, Kaguya was just a pawn to buy time. Karin knew this for a fact, it disgusted her how her mother took out her jealous and angry on Kaguya, her father was the one who cheated. Kaguya did not ask to be born, not child ask and no child choose their parents. That didn't matter to Karin however, "Something wrong Lady Kaoru?" questioned Izuna snapping her from her thoughts.

Sighing, she shook her head no, "It's nothing," she said.

They couldn't do anything about it anyway, going to leave she paused remembering the boys, "I'll bring the boys to you as soon as their awake Lady Kaoru," said Kana politely. Looking back, Kaoru flashed her a thankful smile and nodded before going on her way again. For now she needed a moment alone, to grieve for her sister.

* * *

She felt safe, warm and safe, just like when she was a child. The ground beneath her was hard but her head rested in a warm lap. It smelled of apples and cinnamon, snuggling into the warmth Kaguya was shoved away from sleep when a hand threaded through her hair. Blinking away her sleep, she sat up to see Kana, frowning confused Kaguya righted herself. When did she go to sleep, she couldn't remember one moment she was awake and the next she was fast asleep. "What happen? When did I go to sleep, I can't remember going to sleep," she said waking up fully.

Hearing someone behind her, Kaguya found Madara walking toward her and before she could utter a word he was on her. Blushing at how close he was to her face, Kaguya tried to looked away embarrassed only to have him grip her chin and turned her face back to him. He was gazing into her eyes intensely, "There is no sigh that indicates that they poisoned you as well, also princess be sure to reward your new pets. They helped protect your from some would be assassins!" he said amused.

Looking at him surprised, she nodded, so it was assassins again and Madara and the dogs saved her. Jumping up she looked at her room worried, she almost forgot about the twins! Catching the alarmed look on her face Madara cleared his throat, "Your nephews are safe and your sister is watching them again, it's too dangerous for them to be around you now," he told her.

Pausing, Kaguya couldn't help but feel a stab in her heart, it was too dangerous for them to be around her huh, because people were trying to kill her. Slipping off the porch she gave him a soundless nod before making her way over to the dogs, falling to her knees in front of dog Madara, unshed tears beaded up in her eyes as she looked at him. She was so tired of this, everything in her world tried to kill her and it seemed like nothing even like her. She wanted to live a single day where nothing tried to kill her and she didn't get hostile stares at her back. Was that too much to ask?!

Feeling the few tears slip out, she was surprised when Madara nosed her wiping away her tears with his muzzle. Petting him she gave a small chuckle before biting her lip as the tears poured out grabbing his neck she buried her face in his fur and let loose her tears. She hated this so much, she could never have a day were she was around people who didn't glared at her, whisper behind her back, and now, try to kill her. Watching the princess sob into the coat of the black dog, Madara sighed, the pressure was finally beginning to get to her.

* * *

Another night and she couldn't sleep a wink and she really should have been able to sleep, she cried her eyes out this afternoon. So much her face turned red and her eyes all puffy and bloodshot. To make things worst Karin decided today of all days to visit her. So she got a lecture on her appearance, today had really not been her day. Lying in bed she listen to all the dogs breathing as they curled around her bed protectively. She decided to let them bed with her, she thought it was too cold for them outside, even if Madara said it was okay. Sighing, Kaguya threw off her covers giving up on sleep, standing up she walked over Madara who looked up at her before going back to sleep. She was going to see who was with her today, cracking it open she spied Madara's back. "What are you doing up princess," he asked without even looking back.

Opening up the door she slipped out and shivered at the temperature. Letting out a breath of air she could see a bloom of smoke hit the air. Or at least it looked like that, she knew that wasn't the truth of course. Taking a seat next to him, she shrugged, "I can't sleep," she told him.

Snorting he looked over at her, "After all that crying you did!" he said amused.

Glaring at him she looked away irritated, "Shut up, you have no idea what it's like. Every single day of my life I get glared at, treated like I'm a disease. I'm always hearing whispers behind my back telling me I don't belong. Karin has never once told me something nice. Do you know what it's like to live in a house with a woman who hates you. She's so kind to my siblings and treats them with so much love, but me, me she acts like I'm demon spawn. You have no idea what it's like to live in a house with a woman who can show so much love, yet gives you the cold shoulder. It weights down on me, top that off with having to marry a monster, who's trying to have me killed you would have a break down too," she told him upset.

Looking over at the young princess, Madara gave a nod, she was right he couldn't understand her plight. He may always have the chance to die and didn't have her luxuries, but at least he had a family that he knew loved him. He lost them, but they loved him. The princess didn't really have anyone, her father wouldn't fight for her and for the longest time all her siblings hated her. Then the women she thought was her mother openly hated her. Sighing he looked at her pitiful form, she really did have rotten luck. Watching her shiver slightly, Madara reached over and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Feeling her smaller form against his, Madara could feel her seize up against him, "If you insist on staying outside then you'll have to deal with this. I can't having you get sick, knowing your bitch mother she'll complain about you getting sick," he said.

Blushing, Kaguya nodded before relaxing against Madara, his scent of green tea surrounded her and his warmth filled her up. She really shouldn't be enjoying this, but she felt so safe and secure right now, it was nice. She never felt like this before, to feel so safe and have no judgment against her, she wished she could stay with him like this forever! It didn't take her very long before she was fast asleep, looking down once her breathing even out, Madara frowned at the content smile on her face. He knew he should take her back, but something inside of him willed him to leave her where she was, she wasn't hurting anything and he actually liked her weight against him.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Eight

**We hope you enjoy chapter eight everyone!**

**Also we do not own Naruto, if I did, Madara will win this war. Why, because a freaking dream world sounds awesome!**

* * *

Kaguya could feel her days dwindling down, it was getting close to the time for her wedding. When the first snow fell, Gin and his father would travel to their lands and she would wed in her family home. It was worrying her, not so much being married, but how to be a wife. What would be expected of her, what did a wife do? Karin mostly just ordered people around and spent money aimlessly, she had never seen the woman actually do something useful or wife like. In fact she had never seen her father and Karin kiss or do anything affectionate.

Getting knocked from her thoughts when the sound of metal on metal rang, Kaguya looked out at the brothers who were currently training. They had been using her downtime to train, something she had nothing to complain about. Watching Madara in his natural habit made her feel all kind of good things, it was just like old days with Shiro. She really did miss having a crush, it felt so nice when you looked forward to seeing someone. To get that warming feeling ever time your hands touched, or when they looked cute or handsome it was lovely.

Madara looked so handsome right now though, a stern look of concentration was on his face his lips pressed into a fine line. He was currently shirtless and little beads of sweat traveled down his hard body, muscles were everywhere and he was still lithe and slim. She always thought that muscularly men were gross, but he wasn't all muscles and veins. Madara was gorgeous. He was lovely. He was beauty. He was gone!

Jumping when two hands covered her eyes, Kaguya felt a familiar pair of breast press into her back, it was weird that she knew this, but her sister's breast were the softest. "Yahoo! Guess who?!" said none other than Kaoru. Sighing, Kaguya couldn't help but curse her sister's timing, it was the absolute worst! She wanted to keep watching a shirtless Madara, he was just so, oh there just weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe him. Reaching up she gripped her sisters hands and pulled them away, the brother's kept training even with the arrival of Kaoru, "You may be cursed to marry that man, but I would say the view you're seeing now would make up for it," said Kaoru checking both out.

Blushing, Kaguya gave a sigh at her sister usual tact. As usual it was completely nonexistence, she didn't know why she was surprised by it or even embarrassed by it anymore. "Why are you here, shouldn't you be with your hyper children?" she asked looking over at her sister. She was so sure she would be watching them like hawks to make sure Karin had nothing to criticize her about.

Waving her off, Kaoru sighed, "Mother decided she wants to be a doting grandmother so she has the kids for a while and I intend to be where she cannot find me. I love my kids, but we both like distance from each other. You'll know what I mean when you have kids," she said stretching herself out, lying back on the porch with a sigh.

Frowning, Kaguya doubted that, she wanted children more than anything in the world so she doubted she would want time from her kids. The future was always full of surprises though, so it might be true or it might just be something her sister felt. After all, where she was going they would probably be her only friends in the entire world. "Who knows, but I'm doubtful. I don't think I'll ever want to be apart from my baby when I have him or her. It will probably be the only thing in this world that will ever love me unconditionally. I hope it will at least, I bet it would be nice to have someone love you like that, at least I say that, but I don't really believe it happens. You love Daichi, but not like real love. You've just grown fond of him and him you. I've never seen real love and I have doubts that it's actually real, but I want it so bad. The kind of love that consumes you like in my books," she said wishfully. The kind of love where you were happiest with the one you love, you burned with desire to touch them and be with them intimately when you were alone. To have a man look at you like you were the only tasty morsel in a desert and he was starved.

Sighing wishfully herself, Kaoru nodded, "I know what you mean," she said.

Falling silent both sisters watched the brothers. Kaoru busied herself admiring the physique of both brother's while Kaguya kept her eyes trained on only one. Madara had fully captivated her attention and she was pretty sure she wouldn't stop staring till he was gone. Something she hoped would never happen. If time created a never ending loop for a day, she hoped it was one where she spent time with Madara because that meant she would be with him for an eternity. The two didn't stop till Kana came with drinks and snacks. Both brother's seated themselves on either side of Kaguya, making her feel her sister's glare of jealous. Something she didn't even notice. Kaguya couldn't get the image of Madara walking toward her, chest gleaming, out of her head. Never had she wanted to jump a man.

She was actually experiencing sexual desires, she never thought it wouldn't be possible! She seriously wasn't kidding, she never found someone attractive till meeting Shiro and now Madara. Which by the way Madara won hands down, well at least that was the deal right now. The only memories of Shiro she had were of him being a child and a child couldn't compare to a man. Although she wondered what he would look like as a man today. He would certainly be handsome, there was no doubt about that, Shiro was a very cute boy and his father hadn't been that bad looking. She saw him once, so that meant Shiro had a very good chance of being hot in the future.

"Princess, are you going to no man's land again!" said Izuna chuckling.

Looking over at him she smiled, "Sorry, um I'm just lost in thought is all. My book is going all weird!" she said covering her tracks. He did not need to know she was going gaga over his big brother, he probably would think her a pervert or who knows. "The character, she keeps seeing this man who no one else sees, even when she points to him it's like their looking at thin air. The book is a romance, yet it's turning into something weird," she muttered.

"Weird?" he said puzzled.

Chuckling, she nodded, "What's weird is that she falling in love with this guy and he might be a figment of her imagination, she also only had a couple of conversations with him. He kept bumping into her because he's looking for someone. When she saw him again, she pointed him out to her friends, but they all saw nothing. Even though no one else can see him she's still falling in love with him. It makes me wonder how this is going to turn out," she muttered sighing.

"She'll probably end up locked up," said Madara taking the book from her.

Smiling, Kaguya shrugged, "The author did mention she wanted to go in a new direction, but she usually likes to write happy endings. I don't see how she'll do that though. I mean she's already afraid she's insane and she already nuts about the guy and won't turn him away, it's going to be hard," she muttered frowning. It was going to be really hard for her to make this story happy.

Sighing, Kaguya took her book back and closed it, "By the way, Kaoru, what did you come for?" she questioned curious. She had to come for a reason, otherwise she would have probably lazed around in bed all day. She certainly did like to sleep in whenever she had the chance, sometimes Kaguya was sure that her sister would live in bed if she was allowed. That was the truth, yet whenever her sister was forced into bed rest she would complain all day long and night. "It's unusual for you to come when you don't have to take care of the kids. Usually you sleep all day and night, I swear you could hibernate if you wanted to," she muttered.

Scowling, Kaoru pouted, "Is it really so wrong for me to come see my baby sister?" she snapped.

Answer all at once, Kaguya, Madara, and Izuna said in unison, "Yes," causing her sister to growl.

Frowning Madara stood up, "You barely visited her when you didn't have your brats, so the fact that you would visit while they're here is unusual," he said bluntly.

Nodding, Izuna peered at her, "You usually only come when you need her help with something," he muttered.

Nodding in agreement, Kaguya crossed her arms, "So what do you need Kaoru?" she questioned.

Sighing, Kaoru groaned, "Yeah, yeah, well today I came to help Kaguya. Today I'm giving her, her first taste of alcohol. You're going to get married and you'll be expect to drink some, I was smashed after I had to drink form the cups with Daichi. Actually felt it after two sips, or maybe it was three. Anyway today, I'm here to help you build up a resistance toward it. So you don't make a fool of yourself like big sister did. Trust me when I say you want to do this! The headache afterward isn't fun and then people tease you about being a light weight! It gets really old, really fast" she said in a matter of fact tone. Frowning, Kaguya nodded, "Good girl!" she said satisfied.

"You got drunk after two sips?" said Izuna amused.

Scowling, Kaoru nodded, "Yeah I hadn't even tasted it before and after two sips I was feeling loose and free and before I knew it, I was making a fool of myself," she said sighing.

"Why do I even have to drink, it's not like it's going to be a happy occasion or formal!" said Kaguya annoyed. She wasn't marrying someone like Daichi, no she was basically marrying a real monster, actually scratch that. Real monster wouldn't be as scary as Gin. He was probably the one that gave them nightmares so what was worse than monsters? Demons? The Devil? The Gods? Hmm, she would have to figure that out!

Frowning, Kaoru sighed, "Exactly how do you picture your wedding day to be like?" she asked curious.

Feeling the brother's eyes on her, Kaguya closed her eye briefly as she thought of it, "Um, won't everyone be wearing black while Karin and Lord Yamamoto laugh evilly in the background. I'll be at the alter with Gin as he makes me sign something in my blood. I'll have to do it to show my complete dedication to him and that this isn't a trick," she announced. It was at least how she often dreamt of her wedding. Most dreamt of fabulous ceremonies and party, while she only dreamt of misery wrapped in a veil of black.

Staring at her shocked, Kaoru shook her head, "Have you even seen your wedding kimono?" she asked scowling.

Blinking, Kaguya gave her a nervous smile, "I don't want to see it, in case you haven't notice I've been trying to forget I even have to get married so I've done nothing with the wedding. Karin is in charge of the ceremony and Kana was put in charge of getting my wedding kimono done, she also planned on tutoring me on how to act the week of the wedding. She said since I learn fast she could wait till then," she said quietly.

Frowning, Kaoru a small sigh, "I know you're not looking forward to the wedding, but you could at least want to see your wedding day kimono. Every girl dreams of it and I wish I would have been more involved when it came to it. Mother make me wear something so ugly, I wanted traditional white and she made me where that pink abomination. Even purple would have been better than that pink disaster. You would at least think she would have gotten a decent shade of pink, and not that ugly gaudy pink," she said shivering is disgust.

"Girls really put a lot of thought in this," said Izuna amazed.

Shaking her head, Kaguya shook her head no, "Not me, I was always hoping by day would never come because it seems scary. You're basically kicked out of the one place you call home and dragged off to a stranger's house to live the rest of your days. You're forced to sleep with a man you've never even met and they expect you to have kids within the first few months together. How can anyone look forward to this, you have to leave home, find a new place in your new home, and then your expect to sleep with someone you don't even know," she muttered fearful.

Giving her a nervous smile, Izuna chuckle nervously, "It would seem that you have put a lot of thought into it, just not in the same way as others," he said amused.

Sighing she nodded, "Seriously I feared the day before I even knew I was marrying Gin, I actually was almost married to a forty year old when I was fifteen. However, he closed the deal when he found a better looking bride. I've almost been married to lots of different people, all whom are bad," said Kaguya stressed.

Grimacing, Izuna patted her head, "That really is too bad," he said frowning.

Scowling, Kaoru frowned, "What about the crown prince?! You were almost allowed to be a princess of the whole entire fire country. So don't say all your matches were bad, I still don't get why you rejected him, now stay here I'll go get the sake!" she yelled fuming. Watching her sister leave, Kaguya sighed, no one would believe her when she told them why she refused the crown prince. What seemed like a good match, along with a strange match, was actually a match made in hell. He was nice, but he was just weird and strange. Yeah it wasn't good at all!

"Eh! You were almost the crown princess?! That's amazing Kaguya, why would you turn down the prince and the things you would get with it. I mean seriously he's got to be better than this Gin," said Izuna, amazed that she actually got such a high offer. Her mother must have been fuming.

Frowning at him, Kaguya shook her head, "I might have gotten a high position, but the prince is not someone to marry. I feel sorry for his wife, he's not so much a bad person but let's just say his undesirable features are big, can't be ignored, and Gin is way safer," she said paling. The prince, he was all smiles and everything, he would even have given her all the things she desired, but the price would be far too great. The things he liked, the things he wanted to do as husband and wife, she would never be able to do them and he would force her. Gin may be a rapist, but he was nowhere near the level of perversion as the prince.

Looking at her confused, he nodded, "O-kay," he said awkwardly.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kaguya looked over to see Kana, "Yes?" she asked.

Sighing, Kana stood up, "I know your wedding isn't your fondest subject, but I have finished your kimono. Would you like to at least see the finishing results?" she questioned.

Smiling at her, Kaguya nodded, "I know at least the dress will be good, after all you did create it, everything Kana makes is wonderful. All the kimono's you design I love the most, in fact they're the only ones I even wear anymore!" she said happily. Kana's taste was lovely and she seemed to like everything she liked and her selections always made Kaguya happy. Smiling back, Kana beckoned Kaguya to follow her. Trotting after her surrogate mother, the princess hummed happily to herself with both brothers following after her. Not before redressing though, much to Kaguya's disappointment. It wasn't exactly an eyesore for Madara to be shirtless, he was the manliest man she had ever laid her eyes upon. Sighing remorsefully, Kaguya made her way after Kana. After many twist and turns, the Uchiha brother's found themselves deep in the manor. Izuna was getting dizzy from all the turns he was forced to go through, not to mention all the rooms. Manors were like mazes!

Finally coming to a halt both brother's watched Kaguya and Kana enter the room, it was full of bright colors, looking closer Madara found that the colors was fabric. What seemed to be thousands of kimonos were all folded on the ground. "Holy crap!" said Izuna amazed. There were ever color, every pattern, every flower, and every animal on the endless kimonos. At least every animal that made a decent print on kimonos. "Seriously, I have never seen this many kimonos at once," he muttered.

In the middle though was the grandest kimono either brother had laid eyes on, one that Kaguya was busy staring at stunned. It was pearly white and shimmered in the light when you looked close enough you found the shimmer to be silver spectacular images to be decorating the kimono. There were snowflakes and true to their legend, no two were alike. Then as if flying through a snowstorm there were butterflies. The layers underneath the kimono came in the colors of pale lilacs, icy blues, and pale blues. Then next to it on a stand was a sheer jacket that looked like blue aurora lights, only somehow fastened into a jacket. "Kana," said Kaguya stunned.

Looking at her, Kana smiled, "You may not think your worthy of your name, but I do. As you grow, your looks will mature and you will bloom into a true Princess Kaguya. You let your mother and sibling's words block you from really seeing yourself. However, even if your wedding day is your cursed day, I won't let you feel their words, this dress will show you your beauty. Winter was always your season and your colors, not to say autumn, spring, and summer don't look good on you. Winter through, will always be the season you shine," she said happily.

Biting her lip, Kaguya tried to hold back tears, "Kana," she said rushing forward to envelope her mother into her arms. Kana was the only one to ever make her feel truly happy, the only one who got her and could make her like something. She thought she would hate her wedding kimono, but that was a something she could never hate! It was far too beautiful!

Returning the hug, Kana smiled, "I'm actually crafting your hair ornaments on my own, I know you'll be more than satisfied with the end results. They will be the same has your kimono, snowflakes and butterflies. They were always your favorite things. No matter how old you grew, you never stop going on about snowflakes and butterflies," said Kana amused.

Smiling, Kaguya nodded, "Of course, snowflakes are kisses from angels and butterflies are fairies in disguise!" she cried happily.

Hearing a snort from behind, she turned to see that it was indeed Madara laughing, well at least his version of laughing. "Kisses and fairies? Do I even want to know how you came up with that?" he asked amused. He could see it now, a tiny version of the princess chasing after butterflies hoping they'll lead her to a kingdom of tiny winged people. Or run around at winter time with her face up toward the sky hoping for a snowflake to land on her lips so she could get an angel's kiss.

Glowering at him, Kaguya pouted, "I swear your exactly like Shiro! He was always laughing at me, but I bet like him you actually would like to hear the reason why I came up with it! You secretly like fairytales don't you Ma-chan!" she said sticking her tongue out.

Looking at her irritated, Madara felt his eyebrow twitch and his body felt itchy all over from the cutesy nickname the damn princess gave him. Feeling Izuna shaking next to him, Madara didn't even look over to have his fist land right. Slamming it into his little brother's head, he grumbled and stalked toward Kaguya letting his Sharingan show, "Princess, you are never to call me that name again!" he snapped. He would not let her go this far, first she forces him to actually find her attractive, second she makes him bend to her will, and third gives his name to a dog. He would not allow her to now mutilate his name, especially into something so cutesy.

"Ma-chan is Ma-chan, besides what will you do about it!" she said with a humph.

Glaring, Madara gripped her chin and squeezed her cheeks, "I'll do something you won't like little princess! Don't think you're safe just because you're a ward, I'll do something nasty if you tempt me you little brat!" he said annoyed.

Reaching up, Kaguya gripped a lock of Madara's hair and tugged as hard as she could, releasing her he growled and pulled her hand from his hair. "Ma-chan can threaten all he wants but he's a nice guy no matter what he says, so say what you want. I'm not afraid of Ma-chan!" she said happily. Skipping away from him and out the door, staring at the air where the princess was only moment ago Madara's eyes locked into a fierce glare.

Turning to Izuna, his glare didn't lose its fierceness even when his brother jumped, "I'm going to murder her in her sleep!" he hissed stomping away, off toward his men. Never had some woman irritated him so damn much. He never wanted to kill a woman so much, he never wanted to, to, oh who was he kidding what pissed him off was the fact that he found the princess so appealing. Taunting him, challenging him yet not even standing a chance against him and her knowing exactly that was just so cute and endearing. If it wasn't for the fact that he had control over himself, not to mention the presences of Izuna and Kana, he would have tackled her into the fabrics and kissed her.

He would have freaking molested the damn princess.

Running his finger through his hair he groaned, he never hated a woman so much, not to mention wanted to kiss a woman so badly. Stupid woman, stupid woman, and not to mention stupid him! He blamed Izuna for this, he made him notice the stupid princess. Pausing he shook his head and took a calming breath, he wasn't going to let her get to him, nothing got under his skin unless he let it.

He was in control.

* * *

Kaoru tracked Kaguya down and forced her into a room alone.

Now Kaguya was trapped in a room alone with her sister who had a couple of jars of sake and was watching her like a predator watches lunch. Sighing, Kaguya looked between Kaoru and the flask, she wouldn't be allowed to leave till she drank at least enough to get tipsy apparently. Kaoru wanted her to feel the effects of sake and wouldn't be relenting. Closing her eyes Kaguya drowned the liquid in a couple of seconds. Coughing a couple of times, she wince, there wasn't really a taste, but there was a bit of a burn when she swallowed. It was like water, only this water burned on the way down and made a warmth course through her, all the way down to her bones.

Shivering when the cold rushed around her, Kaguya frowned, she had a full flask and she felt alright and there was nothing wrong with her. She didn't feel fuzzy in the brain, she just felt really hot, "Um are you supposed to feel real hot?" she asked worried.

Shrugging, Kaoru frowned, "Yeah, it can be normal, by the end of the day, after all that sake I had I stripped down to my skin. My husband got to see me naked, but he wasn't able to touch me the first night we were together and he was actually okay with that," she said sighing.

Frowning, Kaguya took another gulp of the burning water, before looking down, "Um Kaoru, can I ask a question?" she asked embarrassed.

Not looking at her, Kaoru waved her hand to give the okay as she laid down on her side, "Go ahead, today is a ask big sister anything you want," she said nonchalantly.

Nodding, Kaguya looked at her cautiously before she took the plunge, "Um, how soon did you and Daichi, you know, um, have, s-sex?" she asked nervously. She couldn't look at her sister in the face but she wanted to know, have something of an idea. If she took a normal relationship and times it a little, she would be able to get an idea of what Gin would do to her.

Looking at her surprised, Kaoru frowned, "Well, we did it pretty soon, both of us were curious as to what sex was like and we didn't really care about love. It was a little awkward and not all that great, he really sucked in the beginning. It took him forever to learn how to make me feel good, me however, I was a quick study. Not to mention I wasn't embarrassed about reading about it and how to make things better. I have no shame!" she said proudly.

Frowning, Kaguya shook her head, "Kaoru, that isn't something to be proud of," she sighed.

Rolling her eyes, Karou waved her off, "Whatever, just know it was weird for both of us, but I kind of liked that we figured it all out together. I wish he would have started reading about it a little sooner, but he's great now a days so everything is all good now," she said amused.

Frowning, Kaguya gave a dejected sigh, "I really wouldn't have to worry about that, apparently Gin had been at it since he could do it. I don't know if the means he has skill or if it just means he's selfish and takes what he wants. However, I guess it means I don't have to worry as much. He'll just take what he wants and leave me alone," she muttered. It was kind of a relief he would know what to do, he wouldn't expect anything from her. Then there was the fact that she would probably never enjoy it, which she didn't know was a good thing or a bad thing. Could you really want or yearn for something you never had, or desire it if you could only associate it with pain.

Patting her head, Karou pour her another flask, "Just forget all about it and get drunk for your big sister, she would like to see your limit and not to mention what kind of drunk you are. Are you happy, mean, goofy, or dominating?! The options are limitless!" she said eagerly.

Gazing at her, Kaguya shook her head, Kaoru would always be a weirdo no matter how much time past. Falling quiet she made small talk with her older sister and after the fourth flask she could begin to feel a tingling throughout her body. Her head felt hazy and she was feeling her reserved nature beginning to fade. It was hard to explain, but she could feel it slipping from her fingertips as a overwhelming heat filled her up. Whining, Kaguya glared at Kaoru who began to laugh, "It's not funny! Make the heat go away, make it go away big sister!" she sobbed crawling over to Kaoru tackling her.

Snorting Kaoru sat up and pushed her away gently, patting her head momentarily she removed a couple of Kaguya's layers. That didn't please her though, standing up Kaguya made her way toward the door and trying to shed another layer only to trip and land flat on her face. "Kaguya?" said Kaoru standing up worried. However that quickly stopped when Kaguya let out a laugh, "I'm going to say you're goofy," she said amused before stopping when the door open up. Looking over she found the younger Uchiha brother coming in, "This should be interesting!" she mutter to herself.

She wasn't stupid or blind, she could see the way the little brother looked at her sister.

"Kaguya?!" he said concerned.

Bending down he reached out for her only to jump back when she launched herself at him, "Zu-Zu!" she cried hugging his waist. Hugging him tight around the waist she rubbed her face against his stomach, "Zu-Zu! I'm so glad you're here!" she cried happily.

Blushing, Izuna tried to pull away, "Ka-Kaguya?" he questioned confused.

Looking up she found him staring down at her shocked, giving him a pretty smiled Kaguya crawled up closer to his face till she was straddling his waist. Watching a blush spread across his face, Kaguya smiled, Izuna was so nice to her and took such good care of her. She should reward him, but what could she give him. Bending down close, she looked at him through lidded eyes, "Zu-Zu, a princess should reward her knight! How should I reward you Zu-Zu?!" she whispered too him.

Staring at her stunned, Izuna could feel his face burn bright, she wanted to reward him and she wanted him to choose the reward?! Was this a freaking dream! Feeling his mind spinning, Izuna barely register when the princess cupped his face, smiling brightly Kaguya announced out loud. "I know, a princess always rewards her knight with a kiss!" she cried happily. Leaning forward, Kaguya sealed her lips against Izuna's in a kiss. Closing her eyes, she found a tingle settle over her, it was pleasant to kiss him. His lips were soft against hers, twisting her head a little she deepened it. She could taste Yokan on him, she didn't notice Kana brought any. Pulling away, she smiled down at Izuna and found him staring at her blankly, giving him another short kiss Kaguya stood up and left.

Humming happily she skipped around him and made her way outside, all the while shedding herself of her many layers, leaving behind a trail of them. Smiling to herself, Kaoru walked up to the young Uchiha brother and looked down to see he still hadn't moved. He was in complete shock, meanwhile she was finding herself highly amused. Kaguya wasn't mean or goofy! No her little baby sister was flirty when she was drunk! Following the trail of clothes, Kaoru hoped her sister would give her entertainment for the next couple of hours!

* * *

Finally removing the last layer that kept her warm, Kaguya hummed happily to herself when she finally found her room. It had taken forever before she finally found the blasted room, she didn't know why, but it had been freaking impossible for her to locate her room. It grew even harder when she ran into what seemed to be ever single Uchiha that came with Madara. She didn't know why, but it felt like a good idea to reward every single one of them. After all they were all bravely protecting her and her family, it was only natural for a princess to reward her protectors! Every one of them reacted much like Izuna however, all froze and stared at her like she grew a third head. She must have been a seriously bad kisser to get that kind of reaction.

Oh well! Practice made perfect! Giggling at nothing in particular, Kaguya gave a small wave to her doggies before stumbling into her room. She was hungry and wanted something sweet. There were a few sweets stashed away in her room and if she hurried she could probably eat some before Kana came. It was almost time for her bath. Reaching behind her desk she snagged her hidden bag of Amanatto, popping a few in her mouth she gave a hum. They were so delicious! Happily munching on her amanatto, Kaguya jumped and dropped the bag when her door slammed open. Looking over she found a furious looking Madara in her doorway. Even furious he was stunning, "What the hell are you doing going around and kissing all my men princess?!" he cried.

Blinking at him confused, Kaguya frowned, "Why are you always angry Ma-chan?!" she rebuke.

Looking at her confused, he frowned before sniffing the air, there was a faint smell of sweets mixed with sour smell of alcohol. Narrowing his eyes, he took in her flush face and put it together, it would seem Kaoru hadn't been kidding about getting Kaguya drunk. "Your drunk aren't you, that's why you've been harassing the men. They did mention you were acting funny. You're lucky they didn't mind otherwise I would be speaking to your mother about you behavior you little idiot!" he said annoyed. He was fuming, first she kisses Izuna making the moron go brain-dead! Then she went around and kiss ever male Uchiha she crossed. Rubbing his brow he tried to squash the small part of him that felt jealous, he had been upset she went around kissing every guy she passed. At least now he knew she wasn't entirely at fault.

Hearing her stumbled toward him he turned toward her and caught her when she almost face planted, catching her around the waist he pulled her up, "Go lay down you idiot!" he chastised her. Last thing he needed was for her to stumbled over her feet and cut open her head. Feeling her grabbing his hair he winched when she childishly yanked at his hair. "Is that going to be your response every time I touch you?" he asked annoyed.

Glaring at him she stuck out her tongue, "Stop calling me an idiot! I'm not an idiot! I was only saying thank you, a princess is supposed to reward her knights with kisses! Your not exactly knights, but your close enough! What's so wrong with me kissing them?" she asked pouting.

Looking down at her, he frowned, she was rewarding them. They would get a kick out of that, they were laughing about it when he came upon them. He still couldn't let it go without punishment, or at least he _was_ going to punish her. Sighing, he glared at her, "Why do I let you get under my skin?" he asked quietly. Pulling her up in his arms bridal style he was about to leave to look for Kana, but paused when the princess spoke to him.

"Ma-chan likes me!" she said gleefully.

Freezing, he frowned, "I don't like you!" he snapped.

Grinning Kaguya reached up and pinched his cheeks, "Ma-chan is so cute! He won't admit he likes a girl! He's so childish," she said giggling up a storm that quickly became hiccups.

Frowning, he gave an exasperated sigh putting her down he instructed her to hold her breath after she hiccupped. A few minutes later she finally stopped, flicking her forehead he frowned at her, "You really are an idiot princess!" he said rolling his eyes.

Glowering at him, she glared, "Don't can me idiot!" she cried.

"I'll stop calling you idiot when you stop being one," he snapped.

Reaching up she went straight for his hair, seeing that, Madara took a step back and flicked her forehead again. Giving her a bright red mark there, "Stop it that hurts!" she cried reaching up to rub her sore spot. He kept hitting the exact center of her forehead, he was going to give her a bruise there and she didn't want a bruise! She bruised to easily and they always seemed to stay for weeks.

Smirking, he shook his head, "Stop pulling my hair like a child, my brother stop that old trick when he turn two. Really princess I expect more from you!" he said egging her on.

"You talk too much, shut up!" she snapped looking away annoyed.

Watching her amused, he bent down, "Make me princess!" he taunted.

Looking over seeing the complete arrogance on his face, Kaguya glared, oh she was going to make him shut up if it was the last thing she did. In fact, she was going to quite enjoy this, rushing toward him she was pleased to see his arrogance kept him rooted in place. He thought she was going to shove him away, but no she had an even better idea on how to shut him up. Throwing herself at him, Kaguya hooked her arms around his neck and kissed the arrogant Uchiha smugly.

She would like to see him mock her now!

* * *

**Ah, I'm really starting to get good with these cliffhanger. I'm sorry because I know how much you love and hate them because I've read my share of fanfic, but you have no idea how hard it was for me to actually do cliffhangers! I mean good ones!**


	9. Nine

**Hello everyone! We have the next installment so please enjoy!**

**Also this note is for Guest from chapter 8, please read!**

_Hello Guest, the Guest who reviewed chapter 8, first thank you for your compliment and also we would like to ask you to wait. Kaguya is still young, she hasn't fully blossomed yet. So please wait, they aren't in love yet and Kaguya is still growing as a person. As for the challenge thing, she's going to challenge him, but you just have to once more wait. They aren't in love yet. Madara likes Kaguya as a person and considering this is him of the past and he liked Hashirama it's not much of a stretch to say he could like Kaguya. As for his attraction, everyone has a little attractive toward something they're not use to._

* * *

It was like a fire had consumed her, the moment their lips touched a fire lit up in her, dancing in her stomach somehow making her nerve endings dance in delight. Goosebumps quickly followed, causing a tingling to settle over her body. It was like a shiver that made her suddenly aware of what she was doing, but she wouldn't be stopping. Pulling Madara as close as she could Kaguya gave out a sigh of appreciation, he tasted like heaven, green tea invaded her taste buds. Go figure, he smelled like it and even tasted like it. She growing to love green tea more and more.

Feeling his hands grip her shoulders, she briefly wondered if he was going to push her away, but felt delight when one hand slipped to her waist and the other cupped the back of her head. Kissing her back, Madara ignored the voices in his head calling him an idiot. This was such a bad idea, not only was the princess drunk, she was engaged. Those facts however did not stop her lips from being addicting, he understood now why his men weren't annoyed.

He hadn't had much experience kissing girls. He knew how because of a few things he read in the past, not to mention he kissed a girl here and there, mostly just to see how it felt which was pleasant. The princess was that times ten. She was soft, settled against him easily, smelled wonderful and wasn't trying to bite him like that one girl had, that had been unpleasant. Their lips melded together almost perfectly. Her scent though was sickly sweet, it was making his head fuzzy. Pulling away from Kaguya he had to get away from her, she was making him lose focus. Kaguya wouldn't let him leave her though, she didn't want this to end. Kissing Madara along his jaw line, she tried to pull him back to her, afraid if he got distance he would push her away. Something she didn't want to happen, she would like to keep kissing the man she was attracted to, it wasn't love but he was the first boy she wanted to kiss. She couldn't let him break from the spell.

Which was indeed happening, Madara could feel reality calling him back, pulling away from the princess he could feel his sense of duty coming back full force. He just did a very bad thing, he shouldn't have kissed her, and he shouldn't want to kiss her. Frowning, he looked down at Kaguya sternly, "Princess-," he started, only to have the words freeze in his throat. Kaguya was gazing up at him with such vulnerability, there were tears in her eyes. She gave him a look that made her looked like a kicked puppy, feeling his duty slip away he gave out a ragged sigh, "Son of a bitch!" he groaned. Swooping down he sealed her lips into a kiss again, feeling her hands cradle his face, he let out a groan in his head. He was doing something really bad.

Meanwhile, while Madara beat himself up, Kaguya was rejoicing, this was the best day of her life and she hoped it would never fade. Feeling the fuzziness in her head grow, she could feel her limbs grow heavy as an overwhelming need for sleep hit her. Doing her best to push it away, she found she was fighting a losing battle, giving one last kiss Kaguya quickly slipped away.

Feeling the princess go slack against him, Madara frowned, she had passed out from the amount of alcohol in her. He really shouldn't have done what he just did, she was drunk and was probably just fooling around and he went and took advantage of her. Setting her down, he rolled out her bedding before putting her in bed. Sitting down next to her he could feel himself slip into a dark place, he was such an idiot. He knew better than to get involved! You never got involved personally with the client, yet here he was, he was only minutes away from shoving his tongue down her throat. He bet he would have gotten her worked up when he did that, digging his nails into his skin he shook his head. He needed to get those thoughts out of his head, he didn't need to think like that.

Reaching up to rub his face, he paused when he felt something sticky on his hands and now smeared across his face. Getting up, he made his way over to the princess vanity and found shinning gloss all over, licking his lips his tongue was given a taste of strawberries. The princess got her lip gloss all over him, walking over to her basin he made quick work to clear it off. He took to licking off what she left plastered to his lips though. He could taste her underlining flavor under the strawberries, the sickly taste of sugar and mint. She taste so sweet it made his teeth ache, but he didn't find it to be so bad and he really did hate sweets. Somehow Kaguya was like that sweet she fed him, minty and sweet, but had a bit of bitter that down toned the sweet.

Hearing a rush of footsteps, Madara made his way over to the door and composed himself opening the door before Izuna could. Eyeing his brother, he found the glimmer of her gloss still on his lips, letting out a sighing he placed a finger to his brother's head and pushed him back. Once outside he closed the door, "She passed out in her room. She was drunk and not coming onto you, so get that damn lip gloss off your lips!" he scolded walking away from the room. He stayed completely composed, no one would know he lost his cool today. When the princess woke he would apologize and then tell her he promised to never take advantage of her again.

* * *

Kaguya's head pounded, rising in her bed she found her head felt like ton, falling back she gave out a whimpered that was quickly answer by a loud noise. Looking over she found Madara walking in, he was alone and it looked like it was still nighttime outside the door. His footsteps was like a marching army, placing hands over her ears she let out another pathetic whine making him stop. "Why does my head hurt?" she cried upset. Did she get a concussion?

Looking down at her, he crouch by her passing her a drink, "Your sister got you drunk, she didn't try to control how much you took in and you took too much," he said her.

Frowning she took the drink and was grateful to drink something cold, the water washed down her throat like a god send. She couldn't help but notice the tone of his voice, he sounded tense and like there was something to talk about. Looking at him she found a tense expression, "Did I do something? If I did I apologize and I apologize again, because if I did something I have no memory of it," she said frowning. The day was sort of a blur, she remember arguing with him while looking at her kimono, talking to her sister about personal stuff, then it went all fuzzy. She could remember something though, but not very clearly. She remember green tea and a burning feeling on her lips, it was like fire but it didn't hurt her in fact it was rather pleasurable.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked her, something in his voice.

Looking up at him, she frowned, "It's like a blur, but I can remember some stuff but after my sister is all goes well south. I remember some feelings though, I think I might have had green tea and there is also something weird, a feeling, it was nice and I don't know how to describe it. It's burned into me head though, that and green tea," she said not really remembering Madara. It was beautiful, it was nice and it made her heart beat so fast.

Jumping when Madara cleared his throat, looking over to him, she blushed, "Um sorry about that, but well that's all I can remember. What did I do?" she asked. It was such a nice feeling she kind of wanted to do it again so she could feel those wonderful feelings again. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on what it could have been only to get a stabbing pain in her skull in response. "So much for that," she whined cradling her head.

Sighing, Madara cradle her head between his hands, "I'm going to help you this once, as for what happen don't worry you didn't embarrass yourself too much. Now, look into my eyes and that headache will be gone, I'll also be putting you back into a slumber once more. Watching her nod, he summoned his Sharingan and quickly the princess succumbed to his gaze. Tucking her back into bed he made his way outside, it was time for some damage control.

If he silenced what happen today now, then it never happened.

Once he sought out his men, Madara swiftly silenced them and before he knew it dawn had arrived casting a pink glow on the world. Watching the sun raise by himself, pink change to orange, orange turned to gold and then everything turned blue as the sun rose up into the sky. Looking out at the far away sky, he gave a restless sigh, dark clouds loomed at the horizon. A storm was coming at the worst of time, instead of letting him get peace from Kaguya to sort out his mind. He was going to be trapped inside with a love-sick brother, an oblivious princess, and himself. He wasn't as confident as he wanted to be with the princess. She had a way of manipulating him just like Hashirama, only Hashirama wanted friendship and she, who knew what she wanted.

Kaguya's gaze held a power.

Made him lose himself for a moment. He couldn't afford something like that, it was a momentary lapse, but he wasn't stupid enough to assume it would never happen again, a smart person took a freak accident and made a counter for it. From now on he would just have try to make sure he was with other people when around her, he had grown to lax around her and if he changed his ways it was like admitting he had feelings, real feelings. Which he knew he didn't, he would admit he found her attractive, she was different from what he was use to and that was all. He thought she was cute, but she wasn't his type. He didn't like cutesy pretty girls, he liked stoic plain beauties. That was his taste, however, he was smart enough to admit he had a soft sport for her. Person wise, he liked her, she wasn't overly annoying or completely idiotic.

Leaning back, Madara gave a small pray to his brothers and parents, 'Please watch over me. Unlike other girls I have a soft spot for this one,' he said giving a silent pray to his family.

The next couple of hours went by quickly, Kaguya awoke and dressed, and after that he had to deal with his brother staring at her while she wasn't looking. Meanwhile the princess took to grooming all three dogs, Kiba and Shiro enjoyed it, but she fought tooth and nail with Madara. He couldn't help but feel for the dog who shared his name. He knew what it felt like to bare your teeth at the princess, yet get nowhere. She ignored those heated stares and just continued on. It really drained her victims!

Sighing aloud, he looked outside as a cold rain flooded the yard, "Is it really necessary for you to file the dogs nails? I mean, a dog needs its nails?" said Izuna frowning.

Looking back, he indeed found the princess filing away at Madara's nails all the while he was growling at her looking ready to bite her. "I have too, if he scratches up the floor with his nails Karin will throw a fit like no other. She didn't allow us to have animals simply because they might scratch things up, it really suck! I wanted to keep my bear cub here, the birds I found, the squirrels, and the rabbits, then there was that wolf, although he was only interested in biting me. Oh, but that mountain lion was actually pretty friendly, then there was the raccoon!" she said excitedly naming off the animals. She had met them all in the forest and for a small while she got them use to her before they moved on.

Animals were the only ones to understand her, everyone else was so mean, but them, they would be nice to her eventually. Once they learned she wasn't a threat, but a friend. "Ah, I miss them, lately I haven't been seeing as many animals in the forest lately. It seems like they hide more now than when I was a little girl, I guess I was less threatening back then," she mused aloud.

Laughing, Izuna smiled at her, "You could never be threatening, you're like a little lamb in a world of wolves, or maybe a doe would be a better word for you. You certainly have the eyes for a doe, all big and cute, you could suck a man in with your gaze?!" he said amused.

Looking at him puzzled, Kaguya frowned, "Suck a man in with my gaze?" she questioned.

Giving her a wink, Izuna grinned, "Yep, all men love a girl with a captivating gaze!" he said happily.

Blinking still puzzled, Kaguya frowned, "Captivating?" she muttered. All she could imagine was her attracting men like a flame does a moth. Grimacing, she groaned, "That doesn't sound like a very fun thing to have! Maybe I should wear a blindfold from now on," she muttered aloud.

Looking at her confused, Izuna shared a look with Madara who simply gave him a shrug. If he got the girl, he was pretty sure he would be so drawn by her. Which is what he wanted, he didn't want to be compelled to shadow a woman. He had seen men before do it and he didn't want to become a zombie like them, he loved his mother but she played his father like an instrument. He didn't want his wife to hold that kind of power over him. He wanted to be in control and have the woman become his shadow, a wife who wasn't weak but couldn't challenge him. A wife who listen to him and took care of the children, but not a zombie or an idiot. He didn't care about the looks either, just so long as he got a wife he didn't get annoyed with all the time.

"Ma-chan?" said Kaguya peering into his eyes.

Jumping, Madara frowned, how did he let her get so close? "I thought I told you to not call me that?!" he said annoyed. Cutesy nicknames was not something, someone of his caliber, did. They absolutely did not have cute little pet names or nicknames of any kind. Even his mother didn't give him a nickname, yet this stupid princess gave him one and such an irritating one at that! "A ninja does not get cute nicknames!" he snapped glaring at her.

Glaring back, Kaguya crossed her arms, "Do you always have to be such a stick in the mud, you're so boring, old man!" she yelled.

Feeling his eyes twitch, Madara had to stop his hand from reaching for the princess, "Old man!" he spat. He could feel a headache coming and the urge to squash the little brat! Then couldn't help but realize he kissed and wanted to kiss again a nineteen year old. He was a freaking cradle robber, well if he was a cradle robber she was a stupid twit with daddy issues! She was just as bad as him, "I'm not old I'm twenty-nine!" he snapped. "Besides at least I'm an adult, I'm a man, you're just a stupid little girl. Your age still ends in teen!" he snapped.

Pointing her finger in his face, she smirked, "I am too a woman. Besides, twenty-nine is a year away from thirty and thirty is middle age! So ha, I may still end in teen, but I'll be twenty-five when you're thirty-five. Therefore you're an old man!" she said crossing her arms. She may have been making fun of him, enjoying the fact that he was getting irritated, but she couldn't help but notice something. If he was old like she said that mean she held a attraction for an old dude. Well at least he wasn't old enough to be her dad, he was just old enough to be her big brother, in fact he was Mitsukuni's age. He was still plenty handsome, alluring, and crush worthy. He was so amazing!

Sighing to himself, Izuna watched Madara enviously, he was so close to the princess and he didn't even trying to be close to her. She naturally gravitated to him, it was like Madara was the earth and she was the moon. Kind of fitting considering her name. "Princess, don't tease brother too much. He always had a bad temper growing up, he'll make you cry if you get him too angry!" he said sighing.

"Izuna!" cried Madara.

Laughing, Kaguya cover her hand with her mouth, "Madara is a bully, I guess you do still have a childish side to you. That's cute!" she said teasingly.

Glowering at her, Madara let out a heavy sigh, "When this mission is over, I'm going to murder you and save the lord the trouble of having you killed!" he snapped.

Blinking at him, Kaguya smiled, "I'll be sure to prepare you a farewell present in response!" she teased.

"Izuna!" snapped Madara glaring at his brother. He blamed him for the princess overly familiarity with him, he was a warrior meant to be feared! Not a man to be teased by a girl. Izuna however gave Madara a sheepish smile before smiling at the princess who gave him a smile back. He definitely needed to drive a stake somewhere! This was not right and getting ridiculous! Why was she getting so close to them and so fast at that? This had never been a problem before. He always went in and did his job, usually wishing to secretly kill his employers before he went back to the clan.

Fuming alone in a corner, he didn't pay attention as Kaguya and Izuna chatted away, before he knew it everyone in the room but him fell asleep. Izuna snoozed while he rested up against the wall, a book in his lap all but forgotten. Kaguya chose to sleep against Madara with Kiba and Shiro laying their heads on her lap and stomach. Sitting in silence as they all slept, Madara sighed it would seem today was a rather easy day, despite this princess's overfamiliarity.

* * *

She had a very pleasant dream, it was filled with those feelings again. They chased away her nightmares and wrapped her up in a warm cocoon. The dream had been so intense she found herself walking around in a daze all day. She hardly noticed a single thing. That feeling, it made her feel so many things, not to mention made it so hard to concentrate. Sitting down on the porch, she gazed out at her flower going back into her mind. Giving a small sigh, Kaguya jumped when she felt a hand on her head, looking over she found her little nephew Akito by her side. He was standing on his tippy toes so he could reach her head, he wasn't really in the right position to do it.

Picking him up, she set him beside her on the porch, "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Smiling, Akito beamed at her, "Momma and grandma are boring, Akira's being mean, and papa is talking to grandpa, so I wanted to be with you! I like you much better!" he said happily, hugging her tight. Giving him a smile back, Kaguya hugged him gently, "Do you really have to marry that man?" he asked suddenly. Looking over surprised, Kaguya watched the little boy gaze at her nervously, he was darting his eyes back and forth like he just did something bad. She guessed this meant Kaoru told them not to discuss the marriage with her.

Smiling down, she petted his head smoothing down his hair, "Don't worry about me okay, I'm a big girl," she said flashing him a peace sign.

Frowning, he looked away, "I didn't ask if you were alright, I asked if you wanted to marry him," he said annoyed, "I you say no, then I'll marry you!" he said smirking.

Raising an eyebrow, Kaguya chuckled in response to that, "Maybe in some other life where we're not related by blood. Not to mention if you were older, you just reached the age where girls begin to look interesting! You should wait okay, don't worry about me. You shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff till your older and it's about you. It's nice to worry about others, but their choices are their choices and humans are stubborn. They'll do what they want and let no one discourage them, if they want to walk on the moon they build a ladder to do it!" she said amused.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, "This isn't your choice. I hear momma talk about it with papa, she says you were put in a corner and forced to say yes. It's not much different than getting the death sentence," he grumbled under his breath.

Smiling, Kaguya drew him closer, "Thank you, but it's not the death sentence, trust me. Gin isn't a bad choice, he's not a good choice, but he's better than some of my other choices. So thank you for worrying about me, but I do have a choice and I chose to protect my family," she told him. Frowning, Akito nodded, he still didn't look happy though. It wasn't like anything could be done about it, it was what it was, she was going to marry Gin. At least if she survived till the wedding date, if not then she would meet her maker and go off to the afterlife. She hoped the afterlife would be better than actual life, because despite the comfort, life sucked. She knew most of it was due to her sheltered life, besides Karin, most things in her life went her way. She was never forced outside her comfort zone and nothing was ever expected of her. Now things were expected of her, she was being forced right into her discomfort zone, and last but not least she wasn't prepared for this!

It was like sitting in on her lessons. She had to take them no matter what according to Karin, boring pointless classes that she saw had no merit at all. They did not prepare her for anything in her life, all they did was give her a headache and more than often stress. They all acted like this pointless skill they would teach was so important! Who cares if you can play a harp or the piano?! It wasn't a life or death skill! It was unimportant and stupid, it didn't matter and yet they acted like it did. Those teachers had a skill for making you stress over stupid crap. Not to mention if she ever blew off her classes she actually got in trouble unlike her dear older sisters. It totally sucked.

She was never taught what to do when she left home, no she just knew how to play various instruments, recite over a million poems, could arrange flowers like no other, and sing. Not to mention the, oh so useful, skill of etiquettes, what colors to wear on what stupid occasions, then there was the cringe worthy Sex ED. It wasn't so much Sex ED, but rather this is what you'll be expected to do and she had a pervy guy for her teacher. Her brain could never be clean thanks to that guy. Going for a walk, Kaguya ended up in her room and soon the brothers arrived. Seeing the look on her face, Izuna smiled, "Something wrong princess?" he asked.

Looking at him, she gave a sigh, "What do you think it takes to be a wife?" she asked.

Frowning, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he thought, "Dunno?" he said at last peering down at her, "Why do you asked?" he questioned.

Shrugging, she reached into the vase in front of her and plucked a red rose out, "I can tell you that a bouquet of red roses for a bride means happy love. As a bud it means adorable and lovely, dark crimson means mourning and despair, regular bloomed red is passionate love. All of this is totally useless! Yet this is all I've ever studied, I can play many different instruments, I can sing, off tune of course, and tell you over a million poems. I can also read and write and I've read what it means to be a mother, but I don't know how to be a wife. I feel like I'm not ready, but it doesn't matter how I feel," she said frowning. What was she supposed to do?

It was so frustrating, why did she have to learn useless things that had nothing to do with her job would be! It really sucked, "A wife is supposed to support her husband. Her place is to be by his side and help him with whatever he needs. If she's to stay behind while he's at war then she takes care of the family left behind," he said quietly. It was what his mother did when she was pregnant, before he was old enough for war she would help him, teach him. She supported his father in his decisions and helped raise him and his brothers. She was a shoulder to cry on and the rock, "A wife's role is to support and be the foundation," he said.

Gazing at Madara, Kaguya could see a faraway look on his face as he thought, sighing he looked over at her and grimaced, "That's my opinion however, it's what my mother's role looked like. I want someone like her, just not so irritating. Father and her clashed on many things and it was nothing but a headache to be around them when they fought," he said letting out a deep breath.

Smiling, Kaguya nodded, "That helps, thanks Madara-sama!" she said happily.

Giving her a disinterested look, he nodded, "Now what mundane activity is in store for today?" he asked boredly.

Frowning, Kaguya crossed her arms, "Chess?" she questioned.

Looking at her confused, Madara frowned, "What is chess?" he asked.

He had never heard of it before, "Chess is like shogi, my grandfather learn of the game once when he was traveling the lands beyond ours. It's a strategy game just like shogi, if you want we can play shogi instead, no matter though I will win, I'm pretty good!" she said confidently.

Smirking, Madara stared down the princess, "Here's a first, you're quite confident in yourself!" he amused. Usually the princess always downplayed herself, not all that confident in her skills because all she saw was words on a page. This confidence might actually be her first real attractive feature, "I'll be sure to show you though, I beat all in shogi," he said smirking. Crossing her arms, the princess simply shook her head no and cast him a confident smile that would not waver.

Pointing to herself she stood up, "I pride myself on few things as a person, my memory, my shogi skills, and my quick learning. I have read just about everything dealing with war, I know many strategies old generals used from the past. Not to mention seen how to better those plans even though they didn't failed. Not to mention I've read the rule book, handbooks, and guides all written by some of the best shogi players out there! I am an excellent shogi player!" she announced.

Standing himself, Madara looked down on her, "I've only read the rule book, but I have actual experience and know how to destroy even the most fool-proof plans!" he said.

Sighing, Izuna shook his head, "Great, I'm going to be bored for hours," he groaned.

Ignoring him, Kaguya turned away from Madara ready to retrieve the board before pausing at the door, "Um actually, could one of you get the board? I keep running into your clan members and they keep giving he weird looks and saying strange things, I really rather not go out there," she said nervously, twiddling her fingers. They weren't doing anything mean or hurtful, but it was like there was a joke that she was the butt of but she didn't know why. Immediately Izuna flushed bright red and darted his eyes from her, while Madara gave her a look. It was almost as if he was trying to act normal but only part of his body would follow that command, the other half looked nervous.

Looking between them, Kaguya sighed, seriously what did she do when she got drunk?

* * *

It had been three hours since they began, Izuna was bored out of his skull, it took both Kaguya and Madara half an hour each to make a move. Neither and take any of each other's pieces and he could see little changes in the board. Letting out another loud sigh, he received a glared from both Madara and Kaguya, not that he cared. He was sick and tired of waiting for one of them to play already, he had no patience for this game, which was why he lost.

Walking over to the dogs, he plopped down and sighed to them, ninja dogs being treated like house pets, these mutts were living it up. Not only that they were coddled with hugs and kisses from the princess, ah he wished he was a dog to a pretty princess. That would be fun! Drifting off into that day-dream, Izuna didn't wake up till he hear the words. "I win!"

Looking back, he gapped to see the princess smiling triumphal. Blinking once, then twice, he rushed toward the table and looked down to see indeed the princess had trapped brother. Both were down many pieces but she had brother, "Princess! You're, you're, you're smart!" he cried shocked.

Giving him amused smile, she flashed him a piece sigh, "I thought we established that!" she said amused.

Shaking his head, he grinned, "Book smart, not smart, smart!" he said.

Rolling her eyes, Kaguya shook her head, "It's just a strategy game, you're putting too much worth on it. Book smarts are a million time more important, I have an excellent memory and can tell you everything I've ever read. The strategy I used was made by two of the greatest generals!" she announced proudly. She read much of what they had done, Madara was a tough opponent she had to combine the two strategies just to win by a hair! She hadn't played a game this good since her grandfather passed away! She hoped Madara would play with her more!

Looking down at the board game, Madara frowned, "You substituted in moves of Sato's strategy, most would use Endo's. Why did you choose Sato?" he asked scowling.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about," said Izuna sighing.

"Sato fought to keep his numbers, Endo was the most successful in getting what he was after, but he always had far too many casualties. Grandpa always told me the way to win is to keep your men, to take care of them and they would take care of you. If you just plow ahead to win, you're going to lose your army and you won't have anything left to defend with till you back up arrives," she said shrugging. That had always been what her grandfather taught her, she used to always go in for the kills and lose all her pieces and end up losing to her grandfather. Now though she did her best to keep as many as she could, sometimes it was necessary to give them up though. "He always said to look at the pieces like a real army," she mused aloud.

Sighing, Madara nodded as he began to set up the board again, "Now, I won't lose twice," he said waiting for her.

Smirking, Kaguya reached for the board and made her first move, "I won't lose!" she declared.

Groaning, Izuna fell back, "Great! You two choose the most boring game ever to play," he groaned.

* * *

**We hoped you enjoy, please share your thoughts!**


End file.
